Surprise SNSD
by itsmarhia
Summary: Surprise, Surprise for SNSD's New Manager
1. Chapter 1

My next stop was a photo studio, where Sooyoung was having her photoshoot for her first drama, tVN's "3 Hospital". Actually, she had two schedules for the day, so that means that right after this photoshoot, she immediately had to go to her next one, which is another photoshoot for a magazine cover.

By the time I got there thirty minutes after I left the SBS studios, they were starting to wrap up. I waited for a bit while they were finishing before I actually went to Sooyoung's dressing room. I took the time to talk to some of the drama staff members who were there to ask if there is anything that they need from our end. I took note of our discussions, highlighting what I can do by myself, and what I needed to kick upstairs back at SM Entertainment.

Sooyoung was brushing her hair when I walked in. She saw me in the mirror and turned around, smiling.

"Ji Chan Oppa!" she waved. She was still wearing her pink flowery dress from the photoshoot.

"Anneyong," I waved back with my free hand. My other hand held a small bag with her lunchbox in it. And hers was larger than anyone else, knowing how much more she can eat.

I placed her lunchbox on her dresser table, "For you."

Sooyoung's eyes grew wide at the sight of food, "Omo… Wow! Thank you, Oppa!" she suddenly got up and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe. Man, she was taller than I am by almost a whole head. She loosened a bit, but still not letting me go. I can feel her smelling my head.

"I can smell Yuri's perfume on you!" she teased, finally letting me go.

"Because I've just been to SBS to check up on her progress," I replied as she walked to the closet.

"Uh-huh…" she dubiously said. Now I wondered if Yuri told her about what just happened.

She opened the closet doors and took out a pair of skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved, buttoned-down shirt.

Realizing that she was about to change clothes, I blurted out, "Uh, I'm gonna wait for you outside, okay?"

"No!!" she almost shouted, "Stay where you are, Oppa."

Her sudden reply froze me in place. I stood there like an idiot as Sooyoung slipped her dress off, revealing her white cotton bra and panties. Man, her legs went on for miles.

She smirked at me, "Do you like what you see, Oppa?" while she carefully folded the dress and put it back in the closet.

I shook my head, snapping out of my stunned stupor and regaining my senses. She was clearly messing with me, I thought. Recalling what Taeyeon said earlier, now I really wondered what the girls talked about.

She put on her white shirt and skinny jeans and walked back to the dresser. She sat down and opened her lunchbox. I made her two double-decker sandwiches, one tuna on white bread, and the other was chicken salad on rye. Both sandwiches were made with slices of hard-boiled eggs, tomatoes, cheese, cucumbers, and lettuce. I also packed three bananas and a whole apple, with two boxes of her favorite milk.

Sooyoung squealed for joy and started wolfing down the tuna sandwich right away. It was just a matter of minutes before she finished everything, to my surprise. I knew she can eat a lot, but man, she was just like a vacuum eating all the things I made for her.

She stood up and gave me another hug, "Thank you, Oppa! That meal was sure great!"

Before I can reply, there was a knock on the door, "Sooyoung-ssi, we need you in the office in fifteen minutes to help us select your photos."

"Ne! Araso!" she loudly replied, still hugging me tight, and then whispered to my ear, "Great, that gives me more than enough time for dessert."

"What dessert?" I asked, rather confused, "Aren't the fruits enough for dessert?"

She then dragged me by the arm back to her chair at the dresser table, "Silly manager oppa! Tiffany just texted me, telling me that you have some delicious cream that you can give me. I want some of it for dessert, Ji Chan Oppa!"

That did me in. The next I knew, my pants was open once again, and Sooyoung was stroking my penis to hardness. The dresser table mirror reflected all of the hot action that was going on.

"Wow, Tiffany and Yuri were right, you are big, Oppa!" Sooyoung said, licking her lips, as she continued stroking my cock, which was now rock hard, "Ddooyoungie wants some of Oppa's popsicle!" she added in a cute aegyo voice.

Sooyoung kissed the tip of my swollen head, and slowly rolled her tongue around it. She kept glancing at the mirror and at me the whole time she was teasing my member. My cock was just throbbing right in her face.

"I can taste Tiffany's lip gloss on your penis, Oppa," she mischievously said.

She started with a big, wet, leisurely lick from root to tip, running her tongue against the underside. She did it again and again, licking my penis like a popsicle. She then leaned down and began licking my balls as well, occasionally engulfing each one in her mouth and gently sucking it. After a while, she straightened back up and began sucking just the tip, tasting the precum already oozing out.

"That's so sweet, Oppa!" she said, stroking me gently, "I want the rest of it."

I groaned at the pleasure she was giving me. Admittedly, next to Yuri, I found Sooyoung to be pretty sexy as well, despite the fact that she had smaller boobs and butt, hence lesser curves, than the other members.

My train of thoughts stopped as Sooyoung plunged my dick straight into her mouth and began giving me head. She bobbed her head forward and backward, up and down, running her lips and tongue all over the length of my now swollen member. I instinctively tilted my head back in pleasure.

She made loud sucking and slurping sounds as she continued blowing me. I looked at the mirror and saw how sexily she was doing it. Her cheeks alternately caved in and filled out. Her eyes were clearly telling me that she was enjoying this as much as I did.

She took my cock out of her mouth with a pop. I saw a trail of saliva from the underside of my penis to her tongue. She leisurely licked the underside clean.

"Hmmm…" she said, still using her aegyo voice, "Ddooyoungie loves Oppa's popsicle! So big and hard and tasty!", and put the whole thing back in her mouth.

"Ah… Sooyoung-ssi…" I moaned, "Oh, you're so good at this…" I placed my right hand on the table, bracing myself and trying to keep steady.

She cupped and massaged my balls as she increased her pace in sucking me, her slurping getting louder and louder. A few more minutes, and I felt my orgasm coming.

"I'm cumming, Sooyoung-ssi…" I trembled, involuntarily jerking my hips.

She just mumbled. I felt her lips and mouth tightening around my entire length, anticipating my impeding climax.

A few more seconds later, I came, my dick expanding even further in her warm mouth. I was surprised that I was still able to cum so much, given that this was the fourth time I've blown my load today. Sooyoung was probably surprised too, judging from her reaction, but she still tried her best to swallow as much of my spunk as she could. I could see some dribbles from the corners of her lips.

She kept my penis in her mouth for a few more seconds after my orgasm subsided, letting it soften on her tongue. Afterwards, she took it out. Traces of my semen and her saliva were all over her lips as she licked them clean.

I got her some tissues from the dresser table to help her wipe them off but she refused, "Kiss me instead, Oppa."

Almost immediately, I bent down and kissed her fully on her lips. I tasted my semen on her mouth as she drove her tongue deep into me.

We broke our kiss soon afterwards and Sooyoung helped me to fix my pants, giving my penis a slight squeeze before gently zipping me up again. She playfully patted my crotch once she was done.

"Thank you, Oppa!" she said as she stood up and gave me a hug, "Your creamy popsicle is the best!!!" and then pouted, "I want it in my other lips but we have no time right now. Maybe later."

"Glad you liked it," I managed to say, hugging her back.

We both left the dressing room and headed for the office, where I met her manager in charge. I went over the things that the SBS drama staff requested that we can do by ourselves. He assured me that he'll take care of it once this photoshoot was done. I then told him to go back to the office first, tell Jaebum sunbae about what we just talked about, and then go meet Sooyoung at her next photoshoot. I offered to drive Sooyoung there myself, which coincidentally was on the way to my next destination anyway.

I waited twenty more minutes before Sooyoung finally left the office, making some calls to arrange the next set of schedules. Man, being SNSD's manager was tough because I had several things to juggle around just because they got so many members. It's a good thing that each member was assigned one manager to always accompany her, especially during individual activities.

We made our way to my car at the basement parking. In hindsight, it's a good thing that I decided to get one-way glass for my car windows, giving me complete privacy. Because the moment we got into the car, Sooyoung was all over me, hugging and kissing me. By the time we reached her next photoshoot thirty minutes later, I came again in her mouth, bathing her tonsils with more hot spunk.


	2. Chapter 2

I still felt dizzy as I made my way back to the car. Being SNSD's sex toy wasn't part of the job description, well they wouldn't write that part down anyways, but it was sure a heckuva big surprise.

But one question remained that I totally forgot to ask. Taeyeon said that they couldn't risk screwing around with the male idols, who were obviously more handsome and most probably better in bed that I would ever be, no matter how hard I tried. So, why me? Why were they willing to have sex with me? In a public place for that matter.

I shook my head, making a mental note to ask them that question later. For now I got work to do. I looked at my itinerary. My next stop was the SBS studios where Yuri was studying her script for her upcoming drama, "Fashion King".

Arriving there twenty minutes later, I did the same routine as before. I talked to Yuri's manager in charge about the same stuff, her progress and the future plans, for fifteen minutes. It seems that we also have to make arrangements as well for Yuri's working visa to the United States for some onsite shoots there. I told him that I would get the paperwork done by tomorrow and then have him go to the U.S. embassy for processing. That also meant that someone else has to cover for Yuri tomorrow. After the meeting, I went on to meet Yuri.

She was in a small, unoccupied meeting room, poring over her script by herself and taking several notes. She was like an ordinary college student going over her notes and preparing for an exam.

"Oh, Ji Chan Oppa!" Yuri looked up, surprised to see me, "Anneyong!"

"Anneyong," I placed the lunchbox I prepared for her on the table, "This is for you."

"Whoa, you made this, Oppa?" she opened the lunchbox containing some chicken salad rolls, two bananas, and couple of bottles of energy drink. She looked to me with a big smile on her face, "Thank you so much!"

"It's just a little something to keep your energy up," I shrugged, "I know that preparing for an acting role can be quite tough."

"Oh you said it, Oppa!" Yuri threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "It really is a very difficult task for me right now, especially that there are some difficult scenes for me."

I got curious, "Which are?"

My question seemed to catch her by surprise. She suddenly became shy and sheepish, "It's, um, uh, eottoke… how will I say this, eottoke…"

I ventured a guess, "Kissing scene?"

Yuri buried her face in her hands, "Yes… Ah, I'm so embarrassed. I don't know how to act this one out."

I chuckled at her obvious discomfort. But then again, kissing scenes were always hard. I remember back in my high school plays when I had to kiss a girl. Even kissing just on the cheek would be pretty awkward, especially in the beginning.

"Yeah… I can understand that," I replied, "It can be pretty awkward."

"How do you know, Oppa?" Yuri asked, looking straight at me.

I looked at her with a straight face, trying to act cool counting off my fingers, "Because One: I got some stage acting experience myself, and I got a couple of kissing scenes done; and Two: I had an ex-girlfriend, so I know how to kiss for real."

"Oh," Yuri slumped back against her seat. She took a chicken roll at ate it all up in a matter of seconds.

I picked up her script and started browsing through it, looking for that particular kissing scene that she was so worried about. My face visibly changed to being surprised when I read through the scene.

"See?" Yuri said, "I told it's hard. I don't know how to do this without being too tense or too worried or too awkward about it, Oppa."

I can clearly understand her situation. I wanted to help, but as I thought about it, I decided that it would be better if she asked for help from me rather than me presenting myself to help her, most especially given this particular situation.

And lo and behold, she popped the question, "Can you help me, Oppa? You said that you had some experience with this."

I sighed. I both hoped and dreaded this moment, and to be quite honest, it was driving me nuts. For a second there, I regretted telling her about my past experiences. But, I got myself into this situation, might as well see it through, no matter what happens.

"Hmm… let's see…" I turned to her once again, putting down the script, "We need to build up the atmosphere and the mood first. That's the most important part. You need to get into the scene as much as you can."

Recalling what I just read in her script, I looked around for some improvised props. The scene called for a kissing scene after a very serious conversation over some red wine. I saw a tray with some glasses and a large pitcher of water on the corner near the door. That would work. I brought two glasses filled with water back to the table, giving one to Yuri.

"Okay," I said, "I'm going act the male character's lines, you do yours. Let's do a few rounds of practice first before we do the real deal, shall we?"

Yuri nodded, "Okay, Oppa. Let's do this."

We took a few minutes rehearsing the scene. I gave her some pointers along the way, which to my own surprise was actually more than I realized. I mean, sure my acting experience wasn't on the professional level, but the way we discussed about this and that seemed to make a lot of sense.

After a short break, I asked her, "So, are you ready now?"

"I think so, Oppa," Yuri said, "Yes, I'm ready."

We acted our parts. On the back of my head, I thought Yuri was doing a fantastic job. That lucky bastard doesn't know how fortunate he is to have a kissing scene with SNSD's sexy goddess, Kwon Yuri. Man, I do hope that he takes care of her during the actual shoot.

We came to the point where the kissing scene would actually take place. Internalizing the part, I slowly placed my glass on the table and looked at her with serious eyes. Yuri was also giving me the same serious expression too. Counting two seconds, I then made my move. My right hand went to her left cheek, gently caressing her face, and then moved closer for the kiss.

I tasted Yuri's strawberry lip gloss, feeling her soft lips. She was a little bit awkward at first, so I did not push it. I let my lips work gently into hers, waiting her to be more comfortable. The moment she opened her lips a little more, I moved in, fully kissing her.

It took me something like twenty seconds to realize that we were fully into it. That was when Yuri brought up her right hand and placed it on my neck, drawing me closer. I continued kissing her, counting to another thirty seconds. I then gently broke our kiss, slowly opening my eyes, and looked at her with a gentler expression. She also slowly opened her eyes. We just stared at each other for a few seconds before I smiled.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I softly said, almost whispering to her.

Yuri smiled, "No… not bad at all." I can feel her fingers delicately drawing against the hairs on the back of my neck.

I was about to move away when Yuri suddenly dragged me close to her once more and kissed me. That caught me by surprise to be quite honest, but I quickly regained my composure and gently kissed her back.

Her arms both encircled me around my neck. She then dropped her right hand, snaking her way through my chest, and to my shock, down my crotch. She started stroking me my crotch, faster and faster, until my bulge started to form.

"Yuri-ssi… what are you doing…?" I groaned between kisses as her delicate fingers deftly unzipped my fly and unbuttoned my boxers, making her way to my hardening member. Her nails gently scratched against my rod.

"Give it to me, Oppa," she replied, still kissing me, "Your kiss has made me feel hot."

When she finally freed my throbbing cock, she broke our kiss and looked down, gasping, "Oh my, so big and hard…", and wrapped her whole hand around it, stroking it gently.

I kissed her once again as she jacked me off. After a while, she let go of my cock and stood up. She undid her pants and pushed them down to her toned thighs, along with her lacy black panties. Her pussy was covered with a thin strip of pubic hair running along the edge of the soft, quivering lips. She then leaned onto the table and stuck her ass in the air, revealing to me her well-toned butt cheeks and glistening pussy.

"Please, Oppa," Yuri begged, almost crying, "I need you inside me right now."

"Okay," I nodded. I got up, quickly went to the door and locked it, and positioned myself behind her. She spread her legs a bit, enough for me to see her pink labia lips. My cock and my balls were now protruding from my boxers and pants.

I placed the tip of my penis into her moist opening, "I'm going in, Yuri-ssi…"

She nodded, "Just put it in, Oppa. I want it. I want it badly."

I gently inserted my penis into Yuri's vagina. It was so warm and, to my surprise, so wet already, without even foreplay. I guess the way I kissed her turned her on pretty much. But still, I started slowly, not wanting to hurt her. I buried myself fully into her and paused for a bit, letting her adjust.

"Ah… so big…" she moaned, "So good… feels so nice… Ah…"

Her moans made me bigger and harder inside her. I could feel my throbbing member completely filling up her warm insides. As much as I was already inside her, her pussy was still trying to suck me in.

"Ah, Yuri-ssi… you're so tight…" I grunted, holding her waist, "So tight and warm and wet…"

"Start fucking me, Oppa," she cried, "Please, pump your big, hard penis in me… Please, Oppa…"

I did as she asked. I started pumping my hips slowly, gradually building up speed. After a minute or so, I was fucking her at a normal pace, my dick sawing in and out of her pussy. I then changed things up, going to and from ramming my cock deep inside her, furiously pistoning her snatch, and slowing down to a very leisure pace. It didn't take long for her juices to start leaking out of her pussy, wetting her thighs and soaking her panties and her pants.

Yuri moaned and sighed, her lips almost kissing the table, as I continued fucking her, "That's it, Oppa… Oh, that's it. You're so good, Oppa, I want more…"

We continued in this position for another ten minutes before I felt her vagina walls contracting against my hard member, signalling that she was about to cum. I increased my pace a little bit more, driving her over the edge.

"That's it, that's it," she moaned, "I'm cumming, Oppa…" and she did, flooding her cunt and coating my cock with her juices. I kept still while she squirmed through her orgasm, making sure that we won't make a mess. I watched as her whole body shuddered, and then finally relaxed.

Yuri exhaled slowly as her orgasm subsided. She then stood up, careful not to break our hot connection, leaned back against me, and turned her head towards me, wanting a kiss. I craned my neck forward, meeting her halfway, and kissed her. Her butt was firmly pressed against my groin. I gently cupped her breasts through her blouse, feeling her lacy bra underneath, as we kissed.

"Yuri-ssi, I'm cumming," I whispered to her as I felt my balls tense up.

"I want it in my mouth, Oppa," she replied.

We broke away from our connection, my dick popping out of her pussy. I sat down on the chair while she knelt down in front of me between my legs. Her whole mouth immediately engulfed my throbbing penis, deep throating me just seconds before I exploded.

"Ah…" I groaned as I released a huge load of cum into Yuri's throat. She gagged a little from the sudden surge of semen but kept her mouth firmly clamped around my rod. I can hear her swallowing as much of my cum as she could.

When I was finished, she swallowed one more time before sucking my cock, making sure it was all clean. She then took it out of her mouth, and further licked it clean. She then licked her lips and crawled up to me, kissing me once more. I can feel my softening penis press against her dripping labia as her crotch pressed against mine.

She backed away a bit and looked at me, smiling, "Thank you so much, Oppa. For everything you've done for me today."

"Sure thing," I replied. I got up and fixed my pants. I also helped Yuri put her panties and pants back on as well.

"I'm sure that you'll do well in your drama, Yuri-ssi," I encouraged, "Like I said, the trick is just to get into the scene as much as you can by building the atmosphere."

"I'll remember that, Oppa," Yuri replied.

"Okay then," I said, "I gotta go talk to the director first to confirm your schedule and arrange your requirements."

I left the room as Yuri went back to studying her script. I met with the director and went through Yuri's itinerary before going back to my car for my next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

There was one more stop I needed to make, and then it's going to be back to the office. Jessica was in a photo shoot for her new drama, which was a forty minute drive from KBS studios. I've been driving around almost the entire afternoon that it's a good thing I decided to pack the food in the coolers to keep them nice and warm and fresh.

It was actually her second schedule for the day. Like Sooyoung, she had two photo shoots. The earlier one was for a magazine cover as well. I imagined the amount of work done today.

When I got to the studio, they were just done with the first set. There were now taking a break before going on with the second set. I immediately looked for Jessica's manager in charge and started going through her itinerary for this particular drama. One of the drama's senior staff members was also present onsite, and the three of us had a short meeting about Jessica's role and all that. And because Jessica would be reprising her role in a second run of her musical Legally Blonde later in the year, I had to make sure that her schedule will be as hassle-free as possible. She was also up for a lot of modelling activities as well. As always, I took lots of notes for my report back in the office and assigned tasks that needed to be addressed for this project.

The meeting ended fifteen minutes later. I excused myself so I can go and find Jessica. A staff pointed me to a private dressing room. Almost tripping myself over a couple of camera tripods and lighting cables, I made my way to the room. I knocked on the door, but got no response. After two more tries and getting no response, I tried opening the door. To my surprise, it was unlocked. I quietly went inside.

I should have expected what to find inside. Jessica was on the couch, sleeping. As quietly as I could, I walked towards the side table next to the couch, took out her lunchbox of two egg, ham, and cheese sandwiches, some cherry tomatoes, and two bananas, with a large bottle of orange juice.

She suddenly moved, lazily opening her eyes. I froze like an idiot, my mind suddenly drawing blanks. I know how sometimes Jessica would be pissed off if someone wakes her up suddenly.

"Ji Chan Oppa?" she asked, squinting and trying to focus.

"Hey, Jessica-ssi," I mumbled like a complete moron, "I brought you something in case you were hungry," I motioned to the lunchbox on the table.

She slowly stood up and smiled, "That's so sweet of you, Oppa. Thank you." She opened her lunchbox, and then suddenly frowned.

"What's up?" I asked, suddenly nervous, hoping I didn't screw up or something.

"It's missing something, Oppa," she replied, "I heard from the others that you gave them something very special today. And I want it too."

I groaned, knowing exactly what she meant. I mean, after what happened today, I was kinda hoping I'd experience the same thing with Jessica. But still, I dreaded it. Being SNSD's manager was one thing. Being their sex toy was a totally different matter altogether, especially if for some reason this kind of relationship broke out in the open.

But then for some reason, I stupidly asked, "What exactly do you want from me?"

Jessica smirked, but she was so blunt and direct to the point, "I want your big hard penis inside my pussy." She opened her legs, revealing her white panties underneath her blue skirt, "And I want your thick, warm cum in my mouth."

Aish. I knew it was coming to this. And I would be a fool at this point not to give in. I mean, after having similar experiences during the day with the other eight members, I shouldn't be surprised at this point. I went back and locked the door. When I turned around, Jessica was slouched on the sofa, her legs spread as wide as she could, exposing her shaved pussy to me. I noticed that her panties were now on the side table next to the lunchbox.

"Please fuck me, Oppa," Jessica moaned, slowly running her fingers lightly against her pussy lips, "I've been wanting it since the other members told me about it."

"Oh my, you are direct and straight to the point," I sighed.

I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my fly. I pushed my hardening dick out of the fly of my boxers as I knelt down in front of her, between her spread legs. The tip of my throbbing member poked against the opening of her luscious pussy lips. I rubbed my length along those lips, lubricating her love canal in the process.

"You ready, Jessica-ssi?" I asked a couple of minutes later, making sure she was wet enough. She just nodded.

I thrust into her in one go, fully burying my penis inside her. She immediately wrapped her legs around me, locking her ankles together, pushing me deeper into her.

"Oh fuck!" Jessica whimpered, "Oh fuck, Oppa you're so hot and big!!!"

"Ah, Jessica-ssi," I replied, "You're so hot and tight!"

"Fuck me, Oppa," she moaned, "Fuck me hard and fast. I want you. I need you, Oppa. Quickly Oppa, we don't have much time."

I did what she asked. I quickly increased my pace, pistoning her snatch like there was no tomorrow and rocking the sofa. She was dripping wet in no time. It wasn't very long either until she started squirting her juices, wetting her skirt and my shirt.

I immediately dove for a kiss the moment she started wailing one of her dolphin screams to muffle the sounds. I struggled to keep a lucid mind despite the cloud of lust surrounding me. At this point, I just screwed each and every member of SNSD, one way or the other. It was something that I really couldn't wrap my head around.

I kept on pounding her tight snatch, knowing that it would be long before I hit my peak. Jessica bit her lip, trying to look straight at me as we fucked like crazy. Another orgasm washed over her before I felt mine finally building.

"Ah," I grunted three minutes later, "Jessica-ssi, I'm cumming…"

I pulled out and stood up while she slithered off the couch and onto her knees. She quickly grabbed my cock and pumped it furiously.

"Give it to me, Oppa…" she whispered and started sucking me. Her mouth felt warm and wonderful, driving me over the edge.

I exploded a few seconds later. I felt my penis unload a huge amount of cum into her waiting mouth. I distinctly heard her swallowing, gulping down my semen loudly. After what I've been through today so far, I was surprised that I still had that much left.

Jessica sucked the remaining drops of cum as my orgasm subsided. She released my cock from her mouth, licked her lips, and then cleaned my whole softening shaft.

She smiled and looked up to me, "Thank you, Oppa. I needed that. I feel so energized now."

She then reached for her panties and put them back on again. I fixed my boxers and my pants up again as she finished the rest of her meal. She looked so happy and energetic afterwards.

"You're as good as the other members said you were, Oppa," she teased me, "After they told me, I was so excited to experience it for myself."

I sheepishly replied, "Well… uh… um… I just want to, you know, make you guys feel happy and comfortable."

"So who else you haven't fucked?" Oh wow, she was so straightforward.

"Tiffany, Sunny, and Sooyoung," I replied, "They just gave me, well, blowjobs because we didn't have much time." Might as well be honest and straightforward as well.

"Don't worry," she replied, taking the last bite of her sandwich, "I'm sure you'll get to have sex with them soon."

I went over some of the things needed for her individual activities for the next couple of days while she ate. She had a lot of magazine photoshoots and store opening appearances to go to for the next two weeks. Despite this, I assured her that I'd do my best to make things run as smoothly as possible.

Afterwards, we left the dressing room together for the second set of her photoshoot today. I took my leave soon afterwards. I needed to get back to the office to write up my report for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

I was dead tired when I got back home. I got caught up in traffic that it took me an additional forty minutes or so to drive back to my place. I dropped my bag in the sofa and went straight to the kitchen, hoping I have some leftovers for dinner because I was too tired to cook something new. Fortunately, there was some pork chops left from last night's dinner. I heated a couple of chops, toasted a couple of slices of white bread, took out the jar of mayonnaise, and I was all set for dinner. I texted each of the SNSD members to check up on them, asking where they were at the moment, but I didn't get a reply from them.

I was about to go for a shower when my cell phone rang. I saw that it was Taeyeon.

"Ji Chan Oppa," she said, "Sorry we couldn't reply to you right away. We're on the van going home right now." She was referring to herself, Tiffany, and Seohyun.

"Oh ok," I replied, "I guess the others are also on the way back as well, but I'll check again. I didn't want to call because I might be disturbing you or something, that's why I texted instead."

"It's ok, Oppa," she cheerfully replied, "Can I talk to you when we get home?"

I wondered what she wanted this time, "Oh ok. Just call me when you get home and I'll open the door for you."

"Ok. See you Oppa!"

As Taeyeon hung up, my phone received another call. It was Yuri.

"Ji Chan Oppa!" she said, "Sorry I didn't reply. I'm already back in the dorm and I fell asleep. I just woke up to make a snack."

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to disturb you like that," I apologized.

"It's ok, Oppa," she replied, "It's actually very sweet of you to check up on me like that. Oh Oppa, are you home already? Can I drop by your place?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said, wondering what she wanted.

"Okay, thanks Oppa. See you in five minutes," she sounded happy as she hung up.

While waiting for Yuri, I received text messages from the other members. Yoona was also on the way back, while Sooyoung and Jessica were just about done with their photo shoots. Sunny and Hyoyeon were now on site for the Invincible Youth shooting venue, getting themselves familiarized with the place along with the rest of the G6 members and Boom, one of the MCs.

It wasn't long when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Yuri, wearing a full-length satin blue sleeping robe, contrasting with her tanned skin. She had no makeup on and her long hair tumbled down her shoulders. I ushered her in before I could say something stupid that would make me look like a dumbass. She looked so darn hot.

I ushered her to the sofa, "So, what can I do for you?"

"I just want to chat for a bit," she casually replied, bringing her feet up to the sofa and sexily folding her legs under her body, "Nobody's home yet and I feel so bored being alone right now. I hope you don't mind, Oppa."

"Oh, no trouble at all," I replied, sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa, "The others are on their way back now except for Hyoyeon and Sunny."

"Oh, ok. Thank you for telling me that, Oppa. You're such a diligent manager," she said. She paused for a bit, and then suddenly asked, "Can I ask you something very personal, Oppa?"

"Sure thing," but in fact, I was scared shitless on what she wanted to know.

"How was it like today, taking care of us?" she inched closer to me.

I exhaled slowly, "It was pretty tiring, running around Seoul, talking to a lot of different people with different agendas, checking up on you girls. But I did have fun. It was quite enjoyable as well, despite being so dead tired at the end of the day."

Yuri smiled and nodded, inching closer still, "I'm sure you did have fun today, Oppa. I know I did."

I sheepishly nodded in reply, "Yeah, that was fun."

"And for that, I'm so thankful, Oppa," she moved closer still that we were now almost right next to each other.

"Y-Y-You're welcome," I stammered, catching a whiff of her vanilla-flavored skin lotion.

Yuri giggled, "You're so cute when you're nervous," and slowly undid the ribbon knot of her robe.

I gulped as her robe fell off her shoulders. She wasn't wearing anything underneath at all. Her breasts proudly stood out. Although they weren't very big compared to Sunny's, Yuri's tits were still firm and nicely shaped with brown nipples.

Yuri cupped her breasts and gently massaged them, "You like what you see, Oppa?" she purred as she opened her legs, revealing her pussy lips to me. I still couldn't believe my eyes that SNSD's sexy Black Pearl Kwon Yuri, oozing with so much sex appeal, is sitting on my sofa butt naked in front of me.

My heart was hammering against my chest as I struggled for a reply, "Y-Y-Yeah… I-I-I do… C-Can't say that I-I-I don't…"

She sexily crawled up to me and sat on my lap, with her leg on either side of my lower body. Her breasts were so tantalizingly close to my face. She cupped my face, lifted my chin up, and leaned down for a kiss.

Our tongues intertwined inside our mouths as I tasted a hint of raspberry on her lips. I felt her naked crotch grind against my clothed groin, creating a bulge in my pants. Her hands snaked all over my torso, feeling my shoulders, chest, and tummy, until finally wrapping around my neck.

We continued kissing in what felt like an eternity, mumbling and moaning along the way. Her skin was so smooth and warm to the touch as I ran my hands all over her torso, from her shoulders, down to her breasts, to her waist, and finally to her butt, where I gently caressed and squeezed her firm and toned cheeks.

Eventually, Yuri broke our kiss, smiled, and slithered down to her knees on the floor between my legs. She unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, exposing a now bigger clothed bulge. I pushed my pants down, along with my boxers, finally freeing my erect cock from its confines. She smiled at the sight of my throbbing member.

"Your penis is so big and beautiful, Oppa," she huskily said, delicately wrapping one hand around it and stroking it slowly, "I've been thinking about our little session this afternoon ever since I got back home," she kissed the tip, "Of how you wonderfully fucked me on that table," and gave the whole length a big, wet, leisurely lick, making sure that her whole tongue got a taste of it, "But tonight, it's going to be a more proper fuck."

"Y-Yuri-ssi… Oh fuck, that felt so good," I mumbled as she laid another tongue lashing at my member. She then dropped her whole warm mouth over my rod and began sucking me like a straw.

Yuri bobbed her head up and down. She looked so sexy, all naked and stealing glances at me while giving me such a great blowjob. I stripped off my shirt, leaving me completely naked and vulnerable to the sexy Black Pearl.

After a while, I gently coaxed her to get up. She got up and we kissed again as I slowly guided her to sit on my lap once again. My dick slowly penetrated her pussy as she sat down, opening her warm tight walls to my intruding rod.

"Omo… Oppa, so hot and big…" she whimpered as she fully sat down on me.

"Ugh, Yuri-ssi, you're so tight and warm…" I replied.

We didn't move for a minute, letting her adjust to my size. Bracing her arms on my shoulders, she arched her back, feeling my dick snugly in her pussy, as I held her waist to keep her stable. Her movements put her firm breasts up, just waiting to be sucked at.

I obliged, leaning forward and enveloping her right nipple in my lips. I sucked, gently at first, and gradually increasing the pressure. She moaned in response, relaxing little by little. I did the same thing to her left nipple.

"Oh Oppa, you really know how to make a girl relax," she said, "I'm ready now. Please fuck me, Oppa."

I nodded. I started off slow, rocking my hips back and forth first before going up and down to pump my dick up her pussy. It wasn't long before she started to match my rhythm, moving her body in tandem with mine.

Yuri threw her head back in pleasure, "Oh my… Oh my… Oppa, you're so fucking hot inside me!"

She bounced and rocked harder and harder, creating more and more movement and friction between us. The motions made us hornier still and she started to speak dirtily.

"Ah, yes! That's it, Oppa!" she almost shouted, "Fuck that slutty cunt! Suck my fucking tits! Just fuck me like the slut that I am!"

We went on for a few more minutes before we changed position. I asked her to hold onto me as I slowly and carefully lifted her up and stood up. She wrapped her legs around my torso, locking her ankles against my butt. Careful not to break our sexual contact, I laid her down on the sofa. I leaned down on her for a kiss as I started pumping her once more.

"Ah, Oppa, you're so fucking good!" she moaned between kisses, "Ah, just fuck me like that. Pound me like a whore!"

Yuri squirmed as my balls slapped against her ass. The sound of our flesh slapping and grinding against each other, getting louder and wetter by the minute, was a huge turn on for both of us. I kissed and nibbled her neck, eliciting louder moans from her.

"Oppa… I'm cumming!!!" she groaned a few minutes later, pulling me closer as both her arms and legs wrapped tightly around my body. I felt her erect nipples and her firm breasts pressing against my chest.

I felt her vagina contract even more tightly around my cock, squeezing it inside for all its worth, and then suddenly let loose along with a really huge wave of orgasm. I felt her juices violently squirt out from her pussy, despite the fact that I was snugly into her.

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuri screamed as her orgasm washed over her, shaking uncontrollably as she tried to hold on tightly onto my body. The vibrations made her cum more, her pussy juices were actually so much that her vagina was trying to push my dick out.

"Yuri-ssi, you're cumming so much," I moaned, enjoying the hot liquid feeling enveloping my cock as I pushed myself into her more and more.

"Please… hah… please," she struggled to catch her breath, "Please, Oppa, stay inside me… Ahhhhh…" she squirmed through yet another orgasm.

I remained as steady as I could while Yuri thrashed about underneath me, overwhelmed by lust as her orgasm finally subsided after a good two minutes or so, panting hard. Her sweat-covered body smelled sexy. I kissed and nibbled her left ear, trying to make her relax once more.

I resumed my normal pace of fucking her now sopping wet and leaking cunt. She was so smoking hot and sexy at this point. Because of her juices, it became easier for my cock to go in and out of her hole. We just looked at each other's eyes as I relentlessly pounded her, moaning and groaning occasionally. The sloppy sounds of my throbbing member sliding in and out of her vagina made me hornier that it wasn't long before I felt my own orgasm building up.

"You're so good with your dick, Oppa!" she yelled, "Keep banging that slutty cunt of mine!"

"Ah, Yuri-ssi," I grunted, going for a few more fuck-strokes before pulling out of her, "I'm cumming!"

I straddled her body, aiming my pulsating cock at her breasts. With a strangled cry, I let loose. A thick wad of semen exploded from my penis, splattering on her chest. More cum landed on her neck, her chin, and her mouth. Yuri rubbed the hot spunk all over her face and breasts like it was lotion.

"Mmmm… Your cum feels so lovely on my skin, Oppa," she satisfying said as I flopped back on the sofa. She looked so hot and sexy, rubbing my semen on her face and her breasts slowly and leisurely.

We cuddled for a bit afterwards as we recovered from that very intensive fuck session. We then cleaned up and put our clothes back on.

"You speak so dirty during sex," I observed.

"You like it, Oppa?" she asked, "Sica likes it when we have sex. It turns her on a lot."

"Well, it's just that I'm not used to it yet," I diplomatically replied, "Especially from someone like SNSD."

Yuri smiled cheerfully, "You'll get used to it, Oppa. Especially now that you know that we would love to get fucked by you. Imagine having a real penis to play with now instead of those dildos and strap-ons and all the other sex toys that we have."

"Seriously?" I asked. I still couldn't believe that SNSD will be so willing to let me screw them whenever I or they want to.

She kissed me on the cheek, "Seriously," and gave me a big hug, "Thank you for fucking me tonight, Oppa. I feel so much more relaxed now."

I hugged her back, "Uh, sure… Anytime." What else am I supposed to say to that?

"Thanks, Oppa," she kissed me squarely on the lips, "See you tomorrow, Oppa!"

I escorted her back to their dorm just across the hall. I kissed her goodnight and quickly went back to my dorm. I stared at my sofa, where just a few minutes ago I was fucking Yuri like crazy. I recounted the day's events. Having sex with SNSD wasn't really part of the job, is it? I thought. All these years they got so many manager oppas, some of which I noticed were a lot more good looking than I am in so many ways, and yet they chose me, and they chose now to screw around. Why? The thought kept bugging me as I cleaned up my dorm. Taeyeon said she wanted to talk to me tonight as well. Maybe I'll get my answers from her then.


	5. Chapter 5

Helping with Homework – Yuri and Sooyoung

The pills Taeyeon gave me had the desired effect. Even after that threesome with the two maknaes, I didn't feel that drained out as before when I first provided them with my extra services. I went back to my dorm to work on some paperwork. All the documents for Yoona's and Yuri's overseas trip for shooting their dramas were finally ready, which I need to distribute to the staff in charge first thing tomorrow.

Being an SM Entertainment manager wasn't easy at all. I was averaging twelve to fifteen emails per day sent and received and five to seven phone calls made and received per day. I went through the rest of my messages for the day before finally finishing up today's work.

Later that night I received a call from Yuri, "Oppa! Do you have time tonight? Sooyoung and I need some help with our homework."

"Sure," I replied, "I just finished my work today. Where do you want to meet?"

"Is your place okay, Oppa?" she asked, "We're just got off the car and are on our way up."

"Sure, no problem," I said. Good thing I cleaned my place up, "I'll wait for you."

Five minutes later, Yuri and Sooyoung came into my dorm. They just got home from university. They were both wearing very chic clothing, like something out of a college drama or something like that where the rich kids go to. Well, they are rich in their own right by now. I took their blazers and ushered them to the living area.

"So what I can help you with?" I asked as we all sat down in my living area, the very same spot where Yuri and I had sex weeks ago.

"We need to do a presentation in three days, Oppa," Sooyoung explained, "Yuri and I already did some stuff and we think that we need someone to go it over for us to see if it's all ok."

"Alright then," I nodded, "Show me what you got."

Sooyoung opened her laptop and showed me the presentation materials. They walked me through the topic that they have prepared. After thirty minutes of discussion, I asked them to do a mock presentation.

"Pretend that I am the professor," I explained to them, "Do your presentation in front of me like you were doing the real deal."

"Okay then, Oppa," Yuri replied.

They presented for fifteen minutes. I decided not to interrupt during their presentation, saving my questions and comments for afterwards. We took another thirty minutes discussing every aspect of their presentation. I offered tips and advices on how to improve the content and the manner in how they presented their ideas.

"Wow, I never thought about that, Oppa," Yuri said, "Thank you for the suggestions."

"I never knew that you're so experienced and knowledgeable with presentation skills," Sooyoung added.

"Well, if there's anything I can help you girls with, I'm more than willing to help," I shrugged.

Yuri stretched her arms outward, "Oh, we had such a long day in school today."

"Did you have dinner already?" I asked.

"Yes we already ate dinner, Oppa," Sooyoung replied, "It's just that we were sitting down almost the whole day attending classes that we really didn't have any time for some serious activity," she rotated her arms around, "Oh, I feel so stiff now."

I stood up and walked behind Sooyoung. I gently gave her a massage, starting from her nape and shoulders, eventually down her back. Yuri was doing some of her basic yoga stretches on the carpet.

"Ooooh… that feels good, Oppa," she moaned, "Ah, my back feels so stiff."

After a few minutes, Sooyoung suddenly grabbed me by the collar, bringing her close to me and planting her lips against mine. I kissed her back as I felt her tongue push into my mouth. I felt her arm snaking around my neck, her fingers delicately brushing against my nape.

My hands snaked down from her shoulders to her chest, cupping and massaging her small breasts through her buttoned-down blouse and bra. Still locking lips with her, I started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her white bra underneath.

Yuri joined our little making out session. I looked to see that she was already in her underwear, a matching set of red bra and g-string. She unbuckled Sooyoung's belt and undid her fly, pulling down her designer jeans and revealing her white g-string.

"Whoa, g-strings?" I surprisingly said.

"Yes, Oppa," Sooyoung said, slipping off her jeans, "You like them, Oppa?" she added in her aegyo voice.

"Oh yeah, not bad at all," I agreed. I can already feel my erection building up.

Yuri bit her lower lip, looking sexily at me, "Ready for a threesome, Oppa? We need to thank you for your help today," she knelt on the seat of the sofa, biting her finger sexily as well. She then unclasped her bra, letting it fall on the floor, revealing her firm breasts.

Sooyoung also knelt on the seat, looking at me with her big puppy eyes, "Ready for some fun, Oppa?" she asked, noticing the growing bulge in my crotch. She started rubbing it with both hands, making it grow larger, "We're so tired and stressed from school right now and we badly need something to help us relax."

I walked around and stood in front of them. Yuri began removing my shirt while Sooyoung took of my shorts and boxers. My half-erect penis sprang free.

"Oh wow, Oppa!" Yuri exclaimed, "Your penis is bigger now than before."

Sooyoung quickly grabbed hold of it and started stroking it, making it harder and bigger, "So big and hard. I would love to play with it all night long."

Oh boy, here we go again. Oh man, two threesomes with four members in one day.

I began by sucking on Yuri's tits while Sooyoung gave me a blowjob. The Shikshin's mouth felt so wonderful around my cock as she ran her tongue and lips around it. The Black Pearl continuously moaned as I rolled my tongue around her nipple.

"Just like that, Oppa," Yuri groaned, "Suck my tits… oh your tongue feels so good…"

"Your cock tastes so good, Oppa," Sooyoung paused for a bit, "Really, I want to play with it all night long tonight."

I snuck my hand inside Yuri's panties and started fingering her pussy, inserting two fingers into her vagina.

"Ahhhh…" Yuri's hips bucked a bit, her knees suddenly buckling.

Sooyoung continually sucked my dick. Her slurping sounds became louder as she coated the length with her saliva. After a while, she stopped and looked up to me.

"Please fuck me now, Oppa," she said, "Ddooyoungie wants Oppa's big dick in her horny pussy."

They removed the rest of their underwear, revealing to me their shaved pussies. Sooyoung laid down on the sofa, bringing one slim and sexy leg up on the backrest while the other halfway on the floor, giving me a clear view of her inviting cunt. Yuri sat on the far side near Sooyoung's head and started fingering herself.

"Fuck Sooyoung first, Oppa," Yuri said, "I want to watch you two."

I obliged. I knelt on the sofa between Sooyoung's spread legs. Oh man, those legs were really long and sexy. My cock was well lubricated with her saliva. I ran the length against her outer labia lips a couple of times, before burying myself into her. My dick spread her cunt wide as I penetrated her. I felt her moist, tight walls move to accommodate my size.

"Oh my, Oppaaaaaaa!" Sooyoung screamed, squirming, "You're soooo biiiiiggggg!!!" She was almost crying. Despite her height, I realized that she had a very slim body. Maybe that was the reason why she had more trouble with my size.

"Are you alright, Sooyoung?" I asked, pausing a third of the way through, genuine worry in my voice, "Do you want to continue?"

She nodded, "It's okay, Oppa," she whimpered, "Just go slowly, okay? I need to adjust to your size. It's so big."

I did as she asked, going ever so slowly and pausing every inch to let her adjust. When I was finally fully inside her, I stopped moving, feeling her vagina walls stretch out little by little.

"Ah, Sooyoung, you're so tight!" I grunted, "Your pussy feels so warm and tight!"

Yuri kept on playing with her pussy, digging in her fingers inside her snatch, and with her breasts, massaging her tits and pulling and twisting her nipples, "Oh you guys make me so horny," she moaned.

Watching Yuri play with herself while feeling Sooyoung's pussy sucking in my cock also made me hornier.

Finally Sooyoung's pussy relaxed around my throbbing member, and I starting pumping my hips into her. At her request, I started slowly, and ever so slightly increasing the pace after a few strokes in and out, until five minutes later I was fucking her at the normal pace.

She stopped me for a second, "Thank you for being gentle, Oppa," and then slowly wrapped her sexy long legs around my torso, pulling me closer on top of her.

I kissed her squarely on the lips, and then resumed fucking her, sawing my swelling dick through her labia lips and down inside her damp, tight, and warm snatch.

Sooyoung moaned and groaned like crazy, her pussy pulsating with every pump of my cock. My balls slapped her ass at an ever increasing pace. Her breasts moved in rhythm with our fucking as we rocked the sofa. It wasn't long before she screamed once again, cumming under the pounding I was giving her. I felt her vagina tighten for a second, and then expanded as she released her juices, flooding her love canal. I pulled my dick out for a second, releasing her juices from her hole and onto my torso.

"Oppaaaaaaaa…" Sooyoung moaned as she squirmed through her orgasm.

Yuri also moaned loudly as she brought herself to her orgasm, squirting her juices all over Sooyoung's face and hair, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!"

"Put it back inside, Oppa," Sooyoung panted, sweating and staring lovingly at my swollen and wet penis, "I want you to cum inside me."

"You sure?" I asked. My dripping dick twitched at the thought of cumming inside an SNSD member.

"Yes, Oppa," Sooyoung replied, "Don't worry. We took some birth control pills. We want you to fill our pussies with your cum."

"Okay, if that's what you want," I inserted my cock back inside her cunt and started pounding away.

Sooyoung moaned like crazy as I hit her g-spot over and over again. After twenty intense minutes of pumping and grinding our hips together, I felt my balls ready to explode.

"Sooyoung-ssi," I grunted, "I'm cumming!"

"Cum inside Ddooyoungie, Oppa!" she squealed, "Ddooyoungie wants Oppa's cum inside her hungry pussy! My pussy is very hungry for Oppa's cum!"

Her cute aegyo voice drove me over the edge. With a strangled cry I let loose, unloading a huge amount of semen inside her cunt. I felt my penis throb inside as I released more and more cum into her.

"Ahhhhh…" Sooyoung wailed, "So much cum, so hot. Give it to me, Oppaaaa…"

Even with my still-spurting cock still firmly inside her vagina, some of my cum started to leak out from her hole.

"Oh my…" Sooyoung continued moaning, "I feel so full, so much cum. Feels so nice and warm…"

My orgasm finally subsided, and I felt my cock deflate a bit, allowing me to pull out of her cum-filled pussy. Semen still leaked out of her love hole, but Sooyoung used her fingers to gather it up for her to lick.

"Your cum tastes much better than the last time, Oppa," she sexily said, happily licking her cum-coated fingers clean, "I love it."

"My turn now, Oppa," Yuri said, bending over on the couch and slightly shaking her ass, "Please fuck me this way."

I got up and walked towards Yuri. Seeing her ass and pussy like that, with her firm tits hanging down from her body, got me hard again in no time. My dick was still dripping with my and Sooyoung's mixed juices. I teased Yuri's opening, poking the swollen head just against her labia lips.

"Oppa, don't tease me!" Yuri almost yelled, looking back at me with begging eyes, "Just fuck me already!"

I obliged, going into her in one stroke. Her vagina actually sucked my penis inside, her walls clamping around my hard throbbing member. Once I was fully buried inside her, I reached forward and fondled her tits, thumbing her erect nipples.

"Ah, Yuri," I grunted, "You're still so tight!"

"Ahhhhh… so big and hard, Oppa," she instinctively threw her head back, "That's it, Oppa. Pound my horny cunt with your big, hard, cock!"

I obliged, fucking Yuri at full speed doggy style. I grabbed her breasts and massaged them as I pounded her. My balls slapped loudly against her thighs.

Sooyoung now sat at the far end of the couch. Her long and sexy legs were still spread wide open, proudly showing off her freshly-fucked pussy. She watched as she kept bringing cum from her leaking pussy to her lips, savoring the flavour of our mixed juices.

"Oh my," Yuri said, "Oppa cummed that much… Aaaaaahhhh!!!" she moaned loudly as I hit her g-spot.

"Oppa cummed a lot in Ddooyoungie's pussy," Sooyoung replied, still happily eating my semen, "Ddooyoungie loves Oppa's cum in her pussy."

I continued banging Yuri, bringing her to multiple orgasms, increasing both the pace and the pressure on her sopping cunt.

Yuri knelt up, her firm and toned ass pressing against my crotch. She brought her right hand behind me neck, craned her neck back, and kissed me. I continued kneading her breasts and pistoning my cock into her pussy as we kissed.

"Ah, like that, Oppa," Yuri moaned, "Keep fucking me like that! Ah, I'm such a slut for letting my manager-oppa fuck me. Fuck me like that slut that I am, Oppa!"

I felt my balls tightening again twenty minutes later, signalling my impeding orgasm.

"Ahh… Yuri-ssi," I grunted, "I'm cumming!" and unloaded a huge wad of semen into her snatch.

"Ah, so hot!" she squirmed, "Fill me up more, Oppa! Fill this slut's pussy with your hot cum!"

I grunted, releasing more cum into her pussy. I squeezed her breasts as I shot more and more seed into her core. Like Sooyoung before, despite the fact that I was firmly inside her, some of my sticky spunk started to leak out from Yuri's vagina as well, dribbling down her thighs.

"Ah, so much cum…" Yuri panted, "My pussy's so hot and full."

"I told you, Yuri-ah!" Sooyoung replied, still enjoying my cum leaking from her pussy, "Oppa cums so much!"

I buckled away from Yuri, my softening dick slipping out of her cunt. She then flopped back onto the couch, sitting down and spreading her legs wide open, showing off her freshly-fucked pussy copiously leaking with our mixed juices as well. It was an amazing sight, seeing both Yuri and Sooyoung naked sitting on my sofa, with their legs spread apart, revealing their lovely cunts leaking with so much sex juices. The sight was enough to make me erect again, despite cumming four times today.

"You like what you see, Oppa?" Yuri teased, noticing my erection.

"I like what I'm seeing," Sooyoung replied, her gaze fixed on my inflating cock, "Like I said, I want to play with your cock all night tonight."

"Let's take a picture together first," Yuri suggested, "Where's your phone, Oppa?"

She got my phone and set the camera on. Firstly, she took a photo of me and Sooyoung, one leg over my lap, proudly showing off her dripping cunt. Yuri did the same pose with me. And then they ask me to take a photo of them sitting on the couch, cupping their breasts and spreading their legs.

"Oh, our pussies look so lovely with Oppa's cum!" Yuri exclaimed while looking at the images.

"You will keep these private, yes?" Sooyoung asked.

"Of course I will," I nodded. Man, these two are really wild.

Yuri stood up and started cleaning up, putting her clothes back on, "I'm going back now to the dorm," she said, putting her pants back on, "What about you, Sooyoung?"

"I want to stay and play with Oppa," Sooyoung replied, "I want some more of Oppa's cock."

Oh boy, I thought. It's gonna be a wild night. I looked at my wall clock. It's not even close to midnight.

Yuri shrugged as she finished dressing up, "Okay," she gave me a peck on the cheek, "Thank you so much for tonight, Oppa," and another one on the tip of my erect cock, "See you tomorrow."

Right after Yuri left, Sooyoung dragged me back to the sofa, "Don't worry, Oppa. Let me do all the work tonight," and dropped her head down, giving me another blowjob.

We ended up with three more rounds of sex, before finally going to sleep. Sooyoung was so tired afterwards that I let her sleep with me on my bed. She cuddled next to me, but her hand never left my dick.


	6. Chapter 6

Fetching Sunny and Hyoyeon

A few weeks later, I received a phone call from Shinki, one of the road managers for SNSD. He was currently assigned to Sunny and Hyoyeon for Invincible Youth 2. He called in sick today, having a bout with a very bad flu. I looked at my calendar. It was the day where Sunny and Hyoyeon were coming back from their shoot.

"No problem, Shinki," I said to him, "I can cover for you. I'll go and fetch the girls."

"Thanks, buddy," he replied, "I owe you one."

I quickly went to the van after I hung up. It's going to be very long drive from Seoul to Daebu Island, in Ansan City.

I arrived at Daebo Island soon after. It was a long and lonely drive. I got out of the van and stretched my whole body. My back was aching because of the stiffness.

"Man, I really need to get back into shape," I muttered to myself, "Maybe I should start hitting the gym this weekend. I got a bit of free time in the evening."

Daebo Island was really nice. I just love the countryside atmosphere with so much open space and so much fresh air. It was just so different from the busyness of Seoul.

"Oppa! Ji Chan Oppa!" I heard a familiar voice shouting my name. I turned around to see Sunny running towards me. Hyoyeon wasn't far behind. Fresh from the shoot, they were wearing some typical work clothes.

"Hey!" I waved at them.

Sunny jumped at me, wrapping her arms around me, "What a surprise! I thought Shinki Oppa was going to pick us up."

"Shinki called in sick today. Flu," I told her, "He asked me to fetch you girls."

"Well, I do hope he'll get better soon," Hyoyeon replied, "But it's good to see you, Oppa."

"Good to see you too," I opened the side door of the van, "I brought some fresh clothes for you," and pointed to a couple of travelling bags on the seat, "Yours are in the brown one. Sunny-ssi's in the yellow one. Don't worry. Taeyeon-ssi helped me to pick your clothes."

"That's very thoughtful, Oppa!" Hyoyeon cheerfully said, "I really needed a fresh set of clothes after all the hard work we did in the last two days."

They climbed into the van and I closed the door, "Just yell if you need anything, or when you're done. I'll be right here outside."

"Okay, Oppa! Whatever you say," Sunny giggled.

I heard a lot of rumbling and tumbling going on inside as the girls changed their clothes.

"Oh wow, Oppa even brought us fresh underwear!" I heard Hyoyeon exclaim from inside the van. I blushed, "You're such a byuntae, Oppa! Hahahaha!!!"

"I told you," I protested, "Taeyeon picked out your clothes for me."

After a few minutes, the door suddenly opened behind me, and I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders, pulling me inside the van. They took me by complete surprise.

"What the...?" I mumbled as I stumbled inside the van. Sunny quickly closed the door once again, but aside from that, everything else was a blur.

My eyesight adjusted to see both girls naked before me. Hyoyeon was already on top of me, pinning my body against the seats with the backrests already adjusted down.

"We've been away for so long that we've been itching for you, Oppa," Hyoyeon said.

"Yeah, Oppa," Sunny added, using her cute aegyo voice, "We're so jealous of the other members enjoying themselves with you. But now, it's finally our turn."

"Yes, Oppa," Hyoyeon grinned evily, "Now, strip."

I was obviously going nowhere, so I surrendered and started unbuttoning my shirt. Hyoyeon crashed her lips squarely against mine as my shirt opened, running her hands along my chest and torso while her tongue slithered its way through my lips and into my mouth.

While her lips were locked against mine, her hands went down and undid my pants. Sunny helped her pull down my pants nd my boxers all the way to my ankles, freeing my hardening cock from its confines.

"Holy crap, Oppa!" Sunny exclaimed, her eyes grew big and wide at the sight of my throbbing dick, "Since when did your penis get this big? Is this because you had sex with the other members a lot?"

Hyoyeon broke our kiss, "You're little buddy has been very busy, hasn't he?" she teased, grabbing my dick and started stroking it furiously. It was really obvious at this point that she was just itching to have a piece of it.

"You're so big and hard, Oppa," Hyoyeon breathed, continuously giving me a handjob, "Just looking at it is making me so wet."

I reached down to her pussy to see if she was wet as she said she was. There was a thin patch of hair covering her mound.

"Sorry, Oppa," she interrupted my thoughts, "I haven't been able to shave because I had no time to do so. But I promise once we get back to Seoul and back to our dorm I'll do it."

"Same with me, Oppa," Sunny added, showing me her pussy. Her pubic hair was just a bit thicker than Hyoyeon's at the moment.

I just shrugged, digging my fingers into Hyoyeon's moist snatch. I just realized how toned her body is. She might not be oozing with sex appeal, but man, she has her own appeal. She was thin, but her entire body is almost completely toned. No obvious flabs at all.

Sunny on the other hand, was so curvaceous, helped a lot by the fact that she had the biggest boobs in SNSD. She always made me suck on her luscious tits with her perky pink nipples, knowing that they were her biggest assets.

Hyoyeon wanted some action right away. She released her hold on my dick, lifted herself up a bit, pulling her cunt away from my fingers, and ramming herself down again on my erect buddy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Oppa, so big!" she screamed at the sudden entry of my rock hard cock right into her tight and wet pussy, "Too big... it's stretching me out so much!"

I couldn't believe how tight Hyoyeon was, maybe because of all her exercising that made her vaginal muscles tight, "Ahh, Hyoyeon-ssi! You're so fucking tight!" I was having a little bit of difficulty similar to the first time I had sex with Sooyoung.

Hyoyeon grinded her hips against my crotch, letting her cunt adjust to my size as my cock fully filled up her insides. I reached out and massaged her small but firm breasts, letting more of her horny side out.

"That's it, Oppa," Hyoyeon moaned, continuously grinding her butt against my groin, "Play with my tits." I felt her cunt squeezing and squishing around my length. It felt so warm and tight and wonderful.

After a while, she was able to comfortably ride me. Hyoyeon wasted no time at all afterwards, riding me with increasing speed and intensity.

"Ah, feels so good!" Hyoyeon grunted, "Fuck me, Oppa! Fuck me!"

Sunny couldn't wait any longer either. She then sat on my face, pushing and rubbing her cunt against my nose and mouth.

"Eat me, Oppa!" Sunny said, "Stick your tongue inside my pussy and make me cum!"

I obliged, furiously eating out Sunny's moist cunt while actively jerking my hips against Hyoyeon's snatch. My nose nuzzled against her pubic hair, inhaling her sexy scent. I grabbed Sunny's ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging her firm butt.

We continued in this position for twenty minutes. Sunny's and Hyoyeon's moans were getting louder and louder as they rode me harder and harder. Hyoyeon was massaging Sunny's tits from behind as she bounced on my dick. Sunny sighed in pleasure as she grinded her cunt against my face.

"Ah, Oppa!" Sunny squealed, "I'm cumming!!!" and released her juices all over my face. The sexy scent and the sweet taste of her cum was enough to drive me over the edge as well.

"Ah, me too!" I grunted, "I'm cumming!" and started to feel my cock ready to explode.

"Cum in me, Oppa!" Hyoyeon almost yelled, ramming herself down on my crotch, fully impaling her pussy on my throbbing dick, "Fill me with your hot cum!"

I jerked my hips up, pushing my cock further and deeper as I unloaded my seed into Hyoyeon's tight pussy. Wave after wave of cum filled her core, flooding her vagina.

"Ah, Oppa, so much cum," Hyoyeon moaned, sensing her own orgasm building as well, "I-I-I-I'm cumming!!!" and released her juices as well.

I lapped up Sunny's nectar as Hyoyeon's and mine mixed inside Hyoyeon's vagina. There was obviously so much cum that some of it leaked out from our hot connection, pooling onto my tummy. The smell of sex pervaded the inside of the van as all three of us squirmed through our orgasms.

Hyoyeon got off me as soon as her orgasm subsided, diving mouth first onto my crotch and lapping up our cum from my tummy. She ran her tongue all over my groin and all over the length of my still erect cock.

"He's all yours, Soonkyu," she said, moving to the seat to my left, "Let me watch you fuck Oppa's brains out."

Sunny quickly straddled me and plunged herself onto my dick. Her pussy was so wet that it was easy for me to penetrate her. But still, her cunt was tight and warm.

"Oooooffff…" she grunted as my dick filled up her vagina, "So hot and so hard, Oppa…"

I started jerking my hips up and down, pistoning my cock into her slippery snatch. She started bouncing up and down as well to match my movements. Her big tits bounced and swayed in rhythm to our fucking.

"Ah, fuck me, Oppa!" she yelled, bracing her arms against my chest as she grinding and humped her hips, "Ah, your cock feels so good in my pussy!"

I grabbed her bouncing tits and massaged them, thumbing and twirling her nipples. Sunny's boobs were just right balance of softness and firmness.

"That's it, Oppa," Sunny moaned, "Play with my boobs. You like playing with my boobs, right Oppa?"

Hyoyeon sat right beside us, fingering her wet pussy as she watched me and Sunny fucking. She then moved closer to suck at Sunny's erect nipples. I reached down and replaced Hyoyeon's fingers with my own, digging them deep into her dripping cunt.

"Ahhh…" Hyoyeon moaned, pausing a bit from sucking Sunny's nipples, "Play with my pussy, Oppa," she panted a bit, and then went back to Sunny's boobs.

I pounded Sunny's cunt and fingered Hyoyeon's snatch for fifteen more minutes before the second wave of our orgasms started building. Hyoyeon was bracing herself against the van's interior walls, her legs spread as much as the space allowed her, exposing her pussy to me. Sunny bounced harder and faster, on my dick, squealing and whining cutely. I felt my balls tense up, preparing itself for another explosion.

"I-I-I-I'm cumming!" Hyoyeon and Sunny wailed almost at the same time, their faces contorted with extreme pleasure.

They both climaxed at the same time, releasing their juices onto my body. Hyoyeon squirted to my arm, while Sunny's juices shot out from her pussy, splattering on my torso. In the middle of their orgasm, I grunted loudly as my penis twitched hard.

"Sunny-ssi, I'm cumming!!!" I breathed as I felt my rod expanding and swelling against Sunny's pulsating cunt. The next thing I knew, I exploded like a volcano, shooting my load deep into Sunny's womb wave after heavy wave. After a minute, her pussy couldn't hold everything in. I felt our mixed cum flooding her warm, inner walls, which were trying to push my dick out.

As our orgasms finally subsided, Sunny slowly got off me, her pussy still copiously leaking with our love juices. Hyoyeon took my dick into her mouth, sucking me clean, while Sunny sat on my face once again, urging me to lick her clean as well. All three of us were drenched in sweat and cum and smelled of sex.

To my surprise, my orgasm started building up again very quickly under Hyoyeon's sucking and licking, "Oh fuck!" I gritted, "I'm cumming again!!!"

Sunny quickly got off me and dropped to my crotch next to Hyoyeon. Both of them were now licking and sucking the sides of my cock, throbbing and twitching hard.

I grunted as I let loose my third big wave of hot spunk. Globs of semen shot up in the air and landed on their cheeks, foreheads, and hair. I continuously climaxed, shooting wave after wave of white, sticky juice and coating their beautiful faces.

"Ah, ah, ah," I panted as Sunny squeezed my balls, making me cum more. I felt my throbbing member swell more, releasing more cum.

"Wow, Oppa," Hyoyeon exclaimed, licking the head of my dick, "So much cum! So delicious!"

"Your cum is so warm on my face!" Sunny added, "Feels so good!"

"Let's take a picture, Oppa," Hyoyeon said after licking my cock clean, "All three of us."

I finally sat up as Hyoyeon got my phone. With me in between them, we took a couple of pictures. Their cum-covered smiling faces dripped semen to their breasts, all captured in the photos.

They then cleaned up, licking my cum off each others' faces and breasts. I cleaned up as well.

"Thank you for the wonderful treat, Oppa," Sunny smiled at me, "It was really good."

"Yeah, Oppa," Hyoyeon added, "I really like the way you take care of us and treat us."

I shook my head and chuckled, "Glad you like my services, girls," I said as I moved to the driver's seat, "But we better get back pretty soon. Stuff to do back in Seoul."

"Okay, Oppa," Sunny said, packing her things away in the bag I brought her.

"You girls can get some sleep," I said, revving up the engine, "It's gonna be a long drive back home."

"Sure thing, Oppa," Hyoyeon replied, "And thank you once again."

The two girls immediately fell asleep as we left Ansun City. I didn't wake them up until we reached their dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Improving Jessica's Stamina

That weekend, I finally had some time for myself. I decided to go and get some exercise, which I haven't done in a long, long time. There was gym near my dorm. It wasn't a state-of-the-art facility, which I couldn't afford in the first place, but it was adequate enough for my needs.

That night after work, I went straight to the gym. I spent the first two hours alternating between cardio exercises and weightlifting. I was careful not to hit it too hard since it's been a while from the last time I hit the gym. I concentrated on the treadmill, the dumbbells, and some other machines that I forgot what they were called, but basically focused on my triceps, abs, and calves.

I took a rest soon after. My shirt and my headband were drenched in sweat. But I was feeling pretty good about myself. My energy was still high after those two hours, which surprised me to say the least. I went to the bathroom to take a leak, planning to go for another hour before calling it quits for today.

I went back to my gym bag afterwards and took a huge swig from my water bottle. That's where I bumped into someone very familiar.

"Oh, hi Oppa!" Jessica greeted me, "Anneyeong!" She was in a pink tracksuit, looking pretty and cute at the same time.

"Oh, hello, Jessica-ssi," I replied, "I didn't know that you come here." I knew that she was working out a lot, but I didn't know which gym she went to.

"I like this gym," she smiled, "It's near the dorm, and not many people here. It gives me some privacy as well."

I shrugged, "Yeah, that's true. It's a nice, quiet place for some time for yourself without any fans or paparazzi around bugging you all the time."

"What about you, Oppa?" she asked, "I didn't know you work out here as well."

"It's my first time here," I replied, trying to keep cool, "Same reasons: it's near the dorm, not too many people around, that sort of thing."

"Seems you've been working out quite a lot today," she noted, noticing how sweaty I was.

"Yeah," I sheepishly said, "I've been here for like two hours already, trying to make up for lost time, I guess. Just alternating between some cardio exercises and a little bit of weightlifting."

Jessica nodded, "Wow, Oppa. Maybe you can help me with my routine today. My trainer said she cannot make it today because of family matters, so I'm alone right now."

"Okay," I agreed. I heard some rumors that Jessica has a tendency to exercise a tad too much that her trainer told her to stop going to the gym one time. I wasn't sure of how true it was, but I was about to find out.

One hour later, I was totally worn out. Beads of sweat kept dropping from my chin and my forehead. I felt my feet swelling and hot inside my rubber shoes. I was breathing hard, and I started to feel my muscles in my arms and my legs aching. But Jessica was in a slightly worse condition than I was. We were both sitting down on the floor of the small dance room.

"I really need to improve my stamina," Jessica panted. Her undershirt inside her tracksuit completely soaked in sweat, "Or else I won't last very long."

"Well," I replied, struggling to speak in between heavy breaths, "If you learn how to pace yourself during exercise instead of always going all-out in every moment, maybe you'll last longer."

"You think so?" she said, looking at me.

"I know so," I replied, "That's how I lasted three hours in this gym. That's why I opted to alternate between cardio and weightlifting like I told you earlier."

"Then can you help me, Oppa?" she moved closer to me, "I really want to improve my stamina so that I won't get tired easily, especially during our concerts. I don't want to get sick or fall exhausted in the middle of my schedules again."

"I know what you mean, Jessica-ssi," I patted her on the head, stroking her hair, "But it takes time to build up one's stamina… Here, let me show you something."

I shared to her my routine, giving her pointers and tips on how to pace herself, conserve her energy, and yet giving a good performance and showing an enthusiastic image. In fact, I was actually so exhausted today that I was ready to call it quits. But for the sake of Jessica's own needs, I put up the best enthusiastic image for her.

"Again, it takes time," I repeated, "But when you do this over and over again, combined with a complementary diet and some good rest, you'll be able to improve your stamina a lot."

"I hope I can do it, Oppa," she replied, "Thank you so much for helping me today."

I nodded, "Are you going back home?"

"Yes," she replied, "Why?"

"Then let's go home together," I offered, "Probably swing by that snack shop on the way back?"

Her face brightened up, "Sure thing, Oppa! Thank you!"

I smiled, "Okay then. I'll meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes. That should give us enough time to shower and get changed."

I went straight to the men's locker room to get my stuff so I can take a shower. Man, my whole body was about to explode, I really couldn't wait to get refreshed.

I stepped into the shower, stripped naked, and turned on the faucet. The lukewarm water felt so good on my sweaty and weary skin. I closed my eyes and just let the water cascade down my entire body from head to toe. Man, that felt so good.

I reached for my body scrub and squeezed a good amount onto my palms. Starting from my arms and neck, I lathered myself, feeling the beads in the foam soothingly scrub against my skin.

My thoughts suddenly came to a screeching halt when I felt a pair of hands massaging my back all of a sudden.

I turned around to see a fully nude Jessica standing in front of me. My eyes grew wide to her standing there in all her naked glory. Beads of perspiration jotted down her smooth, milky skin. Her hair was a tumbled mess down her shoulders. Her breasts stood out proud and firm, with pink nipples jutting out from her swollen areolas. Next to Sunny's, Jessica had the largest boobs in SNSD. Her flat and toned stomach, her curvy hips, and her well-shaped thighs sexily sculpted her lower torso. Her cleanly-shaved crotch revealed a pair of pink pussy lips which were slightly swollen.

Jessica sexily raised her eyebrows, "Not bad for someone who said he hasn't been to the gym in a while," she purred, referring to my body.

I can see her gaze travelling all around my body as I felt my erection rising. I stood there, speechless and looking like a stunned idiot.

"Nice penis, Oppa," she suddenly said, her stare looking all sexy and scary at the same time, "Looks like it sees something it likes." She then stepped closer to me, knelt down, and immediately gave me a blowjob. The suddenly rush of warm and wet feeling enveloping my swelling cock was too much for me to handle on the spot.

"Ah fuck, Jessica-ssi," I grunted, leaning back a bit against the shower cubicle's wall, "That feels so good."

Her head bobbed up and down, making her luscious lips slide against my shaft and her tongue against the sensitive underside. I felt my member swell even more in her mouth as she continuously gave me head.

After a few minutes, she released my cock from her mouth with a sexy pop. She got up a bit, but still on her knees, just enough to place my now slippery cock on her cleavage. She brought her tits together, squeezing my entire length against her soft mounds, and started moving up and down.

"You like that, Oppa?" she asked, "You like fucking my tits, Oppa?"

"Your breasts feel so good, Jessica-ssi," I replied, enjoying the silky feel of her boobs mashing against my cock, "Ahh… fuck…"

"Give it to me, Oppa…" she purred as we continued our titty-fuck, "Cum all over my breasts…"

Her encouragement helped to build my momentum. It wasn't long before I was nearing my climax.

"Ahh… Jessica-ssi, I'm cumming!" I grunted, jerking my hips against her chest faster.

"Cum all over me, Oppa," Jessica urged, "Give it to me."

With a strangled cry, I let loose. My dick erupted with a huge torrent of cum, splashing against her from her mouth, down to her breasts. She kept my ejaculating member squeezed between her breasts as I bathed her face, her neck, and her chest with more cum. Ropes and globs of my hot spunk lined and covered her pretty face as she stuck her tongue out to catch some of it in her mouth.

Jessica clamped her lips around my rod as my orgasm subsided, bobbing her head up and down for a few minutes, sucking up all the remaining cum as I tried to catch my breath. She then stood up, not bothering to clean her messy face. Globs of cum slowly ran down her face and dripped to her breasts.

"Fuck me, Oppa," she sexily said, licking her lips and tasting more of my cum, "Stick your big, hard dick inside my slutty cunt."

She then jumped to me, wrapping her arms and legs around my body. Her pussy perfectly caught my dick. Her moist labia lips pushed against the tip of my swollen member. I pumped my hips up, inserting the whole length of my penis into her wet and warm hole.

"Ah, Oppa," she threw her head back, "So big and hard!! That's it, Oppa! Fuck my slutty cunt with your big, hard, cock!"

Her breasts bounced up and down right in my face as I continued fucking her. Seeing her face, neck, and boobs covered in cum while I fucked her made me hornier, which actually made my dick harder and bigger inside her.

"Oppaaaa…" she squealed, "Ah, you're getting bigger inside me… too much!"

We stayed in that position for ten more minutes before I felt my legs starting to get tired. I carefully knelt down and crouched over, gently laying Jessica on her back on the shower cubicle floor. Right afterwards, I resumed humping her tight pussy, which was by now leaking with her juices.

She released me from her embrace and spread her legs as wide as she could, relaxing a bit as she laid on the tiled floor. She squirmed and squealed under my pounding her snatch. It wasn't long before she started thrashing, her orgasm building up. Sensing this, I increased my pace. My balls slapped against her asshole and inner thighs, the sexy sounds of wet flesh sloshing sloppily against each other growing louder and louder.

"Oppa, I'm cumming!" Jessica whimpered as her pussy walls contracted around my rod.

I rammed my cock into her wet and warm vagina has deeply as I could. A few seconds later, she squealed as she climaxed. I felt her love canal flooding with her juices, releasing a huge torrent around my length deep inside her.

Her whole body shuddered as her orgasm washed her over for almost a full minute. Her pussy pulsated rapidly around my cock, contracting and expanding against my swollen flesh. I decided to continue fucking her as she orgasmed, pistoning my cock quickly, in and out, of her cunt. That made her cum harder and even more.

"Ah, ah, ah, fuck me, Oppa…" she cried, thrashing about through her successive orgasms, "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck meeeeeeeeeee!!! Aaaaaaahhh!!!"

I rammed my dick inside her, rotating my hips and making my member dig through her pussy, bringing her to yet another orgasm.

"Ah, fuck, Jessica-ssi!" I grunted, "Your cunt's so wonderful!"

"Ah, Oppa," she moaned, "I can't stop cumming! Ahhhh!!! You're cock… so big, so wonderful!!! Ahhh!!!"

She finally stopped cumming a few minutes later, looking clearly spent and exhausted on the shower cubicle tile floor. I slowed down in pumping my hips, settling to slowly and leisurely move my cock in and out of her sopping cunt.

"Don't slow down, Oppa," she panted, "Fuck me fast and hard…"

"But you're exhausted right now from your cumming," I gently replied.

"It's okay," she said, "I need you to fuck me hard so I can also improve my stamina in sex. No matter how tired this makes me feel right now, just fuck me hard and fast, Oppa."

"Okay then," I consented, suddenly getting an idea, "Let's switch positions and ride me. Let's train your abs and thighs while we're at it."

We switched positions. I sat down with my back against the wall, and Jessica squatted down on my lap. With my dick halfway inside her dripping cunt, I instructed her to move up and down and rotate her hips while maintaining her squatting position. I placed my hands under her thighs while she rested her hands on my shoulders to support her weight.

She did as I instructed, quickly picking up speed. It wasn't long before she was bouncing on my cock happily, enjoying the feeling of impaling her sopping wet cunt my hard on my swollen member. The familiar sounds of wet and swollen flesh slapping and grinding against each other soon filled the air.

"Oppa… you're just so big!" Jessica exclaimed, rotating her hips and grinding her crotch against my groin. Her face still had visible traces of my cum plastered on her cheeks and chin.

"And you're just so tight and warm, Jessica-ssi," I replied. I then leaned over to suck her nipples. Traces of my cum still clung onto her mounds.

After fifteen minutes, I began my final climb to my own orgasm. I sensed Jessica getting closer to climaxing again, moving quicker and harder. Both of us were breathing hard at the moment.

"Jessica-ssi," I grunted, "I'm cumming soon."

"Me too, Oppa," she replied, "Let's cum together."

I buried my face in her breasts as my penis erupted inside her, unloading a huge amount of semen into her womb. Jessica climaxed as well, embracing me, pulling my head more tightly against her breasts. For a while, I was actually in danger of suffocating there.

"Oppa, Oppa, Oppa, ahhhh!!!" she panted as I shot load after huge load of cum into her leaking cunt. I can feel our mixed cum warmly dripping from her snatch to my groin.

Her body went limp soon afterwards as she clung onto me. She was breathing hard as I held her in my arms, our sweaty bodies tight against each other. I felt her erect nipples digging against my chest as the smell of sex pervaded my nostrils.

"That… was… great… Oppa…" Jessica breathed, "It… was… great… fucking… with… you…"

We just sat there for a while, catching our breaths and recovering our energies, before we finally stood up. Jessica and I showered together, refreshing ourselves from our very intense exercise session for today.

When we were done showering, I scouted ahead at first to see if no one was around. The gym was almost empty, save for three girls just leaving the ladies' locker room for their exercise.

Jessica suddenly snuggled up behind me as I started to get dressed. She was wearing only a towel that covered her gorgeous body from her chest to her thighs.

"Oppa, we don't have a picture yet together," she pouted, "The other members told me that you took pictures with them after you had sex with them."

She dropped her towel to the floor and got on her knees, "Take a picture of me giving you a blowjob, Oppa."

I took my phone out and started taking pictures of Jessica posing with my cock. After three photos, she sat on a bench beside me and we took a photo of our naked selves together.

"I'm going to finish giving you a blowjob later, Oppa," she said, wrapping herself up again in her towel, "Now you promised to take me for a snack."

Ten minutes later, we left the gym. I took her to the snack shop nearby, before going back to her dorm for another hour of very intense and stamina-draining sex.


	8. Chapter 8

Vocal Lessons with Tiffany

A few days later, I was driving back to SM Entertainment's office after a long meeting with some MBC executives. Apparently, they were doing a second season of Dancing with the Stars, and they wanted Hyoyeon to join in. This was great chance for her to shine on her own. As far as I remember, Hyoyeon never really had a long-term individual schedule. So this was really a big chance for her.

On the way back to the office, I received a couple of text messages. The first one was from Seohyun, "Ji Chan Oppa! Thank you very much for your help with our homework. Yoona-Unnie and I both got 'A' in our papers. Thank you so much!!! Mwah!!! 3 3 3". The second one was from Sooyoung, "Hi Ji Chan Oppa! Yuri and I got 95% in our presentation today. The professor said that it was the highest that she ever gave to any student! She was so impressed with our presentation. Thank you so much for helping us out!!! Hugs and kisses!!! 3 3 3". They both sent me a picture attachment. Yoona and Seohyun were holding their marked papers, each with a big 'A' on the top part of the first page. Yuri and Sooyoung showed me the professor's comments on a hard copy of the presentation slides, with a big "95% Very Good!" handwritten on the top right corner. I chuckled to myself, making a mental note to reply to their messages as soon as I got back to the office. I surely couldn't text while driving.

Anyways, thirty minutes later I was back in the office to do some paperwork. That took me another two hours before I was done with that. It was four in the afternoon already when I went downstairs to the training rooms to check up on Tiffany, who was practicing by herself as usual.

Since TaeTiSeo was going to debut in two weeks, she was practicing her singing more than usual, given that she did get more lines to sing. I watched them during the rehearsals and recordings, and some of the songs in the album were no joke at all. The carrier single, Twinkle, was actually very hard to sing that my respect for Taeyeon, Tiffany, and Seohyun as vocalists skyrocketed afterwards. They did a very good job with the album. But that didn't stop Tiffany from diligently practicing her vocal skills.

"Hi Oppa!" she greeted me as I entered the room. It was one of standard training rooms for one-on-one sessions that the artists can use in their own discretion. There was a piano in the far corner, mainly for vocalization and pitch practices, and a small sofa set for study. The room was soundproof, so as not to disturb the outside world.

"Hey Tiffany-ssi," I replied, "I got you something," I brought in a small container of spaghetti carbonara for her snack.

"Oh wow," she cheerfully said, "Thank you, Oppa! You are so sweet!"

"So how is your practice going?" I asked while she ate.

"It's doing pretty well, Oppa," she replied, "I think I'm doing better now. My trainer said I'm improving a lot with my singing."

I nodded, "That's very good to hear. But I do hope that you are not pushing yourself too hard when you practice, especially given your history of vocal nodules."

She finished eating and put the container down on the table, "Well, yeah. You do have a point, Oppa. And I thank you for always taking care of me and my members. You always look out for our needs and keeping us healthy and happy."

I shrugged, "Just doing my job as best as I can, I guess."

"Aww, Oppa," Tiffany jumped up and sat beside me, immediately hugging me, "So humble. I like that about you," she then whispered to my ear, "You're so nice and have such a great "good boy" image, I might actually fall for you one day."

I looked at her, surprised with what she said. She flashed me her beautiful eyesmile that always made my heart melt.

I smiled back at her as I just started at her. She leaned forward, planting her lips against mine. Tasting her strawberry-flavored lip gloss, I gently kissed her back. I felt her tightening her embrace on me as we continued kissing.

Tiffany broke our kiss, smiled, and stood up. She walked to the door and locked it. She then turned around, seductively said, "My throat needs training, Oppa," and reached down under her knee-length skirt, sexily pulling off her black panties.

She then threw her panties towards me as she sexily walked back to me. I caught them in my hands, catching a whiff of her musk from the small piece of lace. The scent was enough to catch my little buddy's attention.

She then sat on my lap and kissed me again. She moved closer, and started dry humping me, her bare crotch rubbing against my thighs. I felt her hands move down my chest, slowly working to unbutton my shirt. I did the same to her blouse, gently working my way down to the last button and caressing the smooth, white skin on her waist. Tiffany wasn't as slim as the others, but she sure was curvaceous.

She slipped down from my lap to the floor, on her knees, slipping her blouse off. She undid my belt and fly, pulling down my pants and boxers in one motion and revealing my dick, already standing hard and proud at attention, popped out.

Her eyes went big and wide at the sight of my throbbing member, "Wow, Oppa, so big!" she licked her lips, "Bigger than the last time."

She unclasped her black bra, freeing her firm breasts. They were a little bit smaller than Seohyun's, maybe the same size as Yuri's. She took my cock, stroking it gently at first. Her pace went faster a few minutes later, before finally engulfing it in her mouth. So far, Tiffany gave the best blowjobs among the girls. She was very passionate about sucking my cock, knowing exactly where are the sensitive areas along my length, knowing exactly where to tease.

Her head bobbed up and down my length, occasionally going for a deep throat. I felt the tip, and sometimes the head, of my penis touching the back of her throat. Before she immediately gagged due to reflex, but today she didn't. She deep throated my cock several times, occasionally holding it down for longer periods of time. The sounds of her slurping at my cock became louder five minutes later.

She released my saliva coated dick from her mouth soon afterwards, "Oppa, please fuck my throat. I need the training to make it stronger and better."

I nodded, "Okay, just tell me what to do."

We switched places. She laid down on her back on the sofa, with her head hanging off the edge of the seat. I knelt in front of her upside down face, aligning my cock to her mouth.

"Just insert your penis in my lips and fuck my mouth like you would normally fuck my pussy, Oppa," she said, "I want your big, hard, and beautiful dick down my throat."

I obliged, carefully and slowly stuffing her wet and warm mouth with my cock. I let her mouth stretch a bit to accommodate my size, feeling her lips sliding around my length and her tongue trying to twirl around it.

"Are you okay, Tiffany-ssi?" I asked, thinking if she was entirely comfortable in her current position right now.

Obviously unable to speak, she nodded and gave me an ok sign with her hand. I took that as a signal to start fucking her mouth, gently and slowly pumping my hips against her face. I reached down and toyed with her breasts, teasing her nipples until they became erect as well.

After a while she reached out, grabbed my butt, and pulled me closer. My cock was now fully into her mouth. I can actually feel about a third of my length down her throat as she struggled not to gag. I can also feel my balls touching her nose. The feeling was both weird and pleasuring. I grabbed both of her tits and gently massaged them, twirling my fingers around her nipples.

"Oh fuck, Tiffany-ssi," I grunted as she still held me in, "Are you okay?" You sure you really want to do this?"

She mumbled something, but kept a firm grip on my buttcheeks, pushing herself more on my dick for a few more minutes before finally letting me go. I pulled out of her mouth as she gagged due to the reflex.

"Are you okay?" I repeated as she coughed, "I don't want you getting hurt even if you want to do this." Tears fell down from the corners of her eyes as she stood up.

"It's okay, Oppa," she replied, "I'm okay," she made me stand up as she knelt in front of me, "Please, Oppa, just keep fucking my mouth and throat. I want your cock in my mouth and your cum down my throat," and opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out.

I did as she asked. I gently held her head in place as I pumped my hips, driving my dick down her throat once more. She occasionally grabbed my ass again and pushed my entire length down her throat fully, her nose nuzzling against the base and her chin touching my balls. After ten minutes of fucking her face, I felt my orgasm building.

"Ahhh, Tiffany-ssi," I moaned, "I'm cumming…"

I unloaded a huge amount of cum into her throat. She tried very hard not to gag at the sudden rush of sperm erupting from my dick like a geyser, expertly swallowing it as quickly as she could. She continued gulping loudly as I kept on cumming. My whole body shook as Tiffany's lips kept a firm clamp around my rod.

She finally released me from her lips as my orgasm died down, looking up to me, smiling, "That was a very nice load, Oppa. I love how your cock and cum tastes. No wonder Sooyoung loves your cock so much."

"Uh, thanks," I panted, "Are you okay? I'm sorry if it was very difficult for you." I was surprised that her makeup held just fine, despite me fucking her face rather hard a while ago.

"Aww... Oppa, so sweet," she said, still kneeling in front of me, happily licking the last remaining drops of cum from my cock, "But I'm okay. Your cock is so perfect for my throat, you know."

She then sat down on the sofa and stripped off her skirt, "It's time for your reward, Oppa," she said, spreading her legs apart, revealing her pussy. There was a thin strip of hair just along her labia. Looking at Tiffany just sitting in that sofa, butt naked with her legs spread apart, just makes me horny.

"Fuck my pussy, Oppa," she purred, stroking her labia lips.

I knelt down in front of her, inserting my dripping penis into her cunt in one go. Her vagina immediately clamped around my swollen length. I lifted her legs and placed them on my shoulders as I started fucking her cunt.

"Tiffany-ssi," I moaned, feeling her hole wonderfully around my member, "You're so tight. So warm and tight!"

"Ahhhhh… Oppa… so big!" she moaned, "So big and hot!" The sounds of our hot connection squishing and the friction of our flesh rubbing against each other made us hornier in no time.

I reached down, one hand going for her clit while the other massaging her ass cheeks. I thumbed her visibly swollen clit, and coincidentally started hitting her g-spot as I continuously fucked her.

Tiffany instinctively cupped and massaged her breasts, "Ahhh… Oppa, feels so good, just like that… Ahhhhhhhhh!!!"

I pounded her pussy for a good fifteen minutes while continually massaging her clit and her ass. Her whole body then tensed up, signalling her impending orgasm. I felt her pussy suck my dick in further and deeper into her, her vaginal walls squeezing around my length hard.

"Oppaaaaaaaa… I-I'm cummmmmmiiiiiiing!" she cried out, releasing her juices a second later and flooding her cunt. Her love canal expanded as she cummed, almost pushing my dick out of her as her juices fought for space inside.

Tiffany's body shuddered and convulsed as she squirmed through her orgasm, her hips bucked up against me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… Ahhhhhhhhh…" she wailed as she kept on cumming, "Oppppaaaaa… still cummmiiiing…"

She convulsed for another few seconds before she finally relaxed, sweating. She was panting hard as she lay still, trying to catch her breath. She focused her attention to me and smiled.

"Can you fuck my ass, Oppa?" she cutely asked, "I want to feel your big and beautiful rod up my butt. I want to experience having anal sex with you."

"You sure?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tiffany has arguably the best butt in SNSD, and she's asking me to fuck that tasty ass.

"Well…" she shyly replied, which was a bit of an irony, her being shy while my dick is visibly stuck up her pussy, "I already had your cock in my mouth and in my pussy, so… why not go all the way, Oppa?" she flashed her eyesmile again, blushing.

Now hearing that from her, what else was I supposed to say?

I shrugged and pulled my swollen member out of her sopping wet snatch. I repositioned myself, the tip of my penis brushing against her puckered brown hole.

"Go ahead, Oppa…" she purred.

"I'll be gentle," I promised, and slowly inserted the tip of my twitching member, slick with her pussy juices, into her asshole.

Holy shit, she was so tight there, I thought. Obviously, assholes were tighter than pussies, but hers was really tight. She must be a total virgin there.

"Ahhhh… Oppa… so big…" she whimpered, her face contorted, almost crying.

"Does it hurt, Tiffany-ssi?" I asked, "You want me to stop and pull out?" I was about a fourth of the way in. Her asshole was stretching so much, trying to accommodate my dick inside. Man, it was so tight and warm.

She shook her head, "Just be gentle, Oppa. Go slowly. I'll be alright. Don't worry about me."

"Babo!" I replied, "Of course I should be worried about you."

"You're so sweet, Oppa," she panted, "But just do it. I desperately want your dick in my ass. Please…"

I nodded. I slowly pushed on, carefully burying my whole member into her forbidden hole.

When I was finally fully inside her ass, Tiffany moaned loudly, "Oh fuck!!! That's it, Oppa! Oh fuck! I love your dick in my ass! Oh, I'm such a slut, having my manager-oppa's big cock in my butt! Fuck me, Oppa! Fuck my slutty ass like the whore that I am!"

Her dirty talking turned me on, and I obliged, starting to move my hips and making my dick slide along the insides of her rectum. I still can't believe that I am fucking one of SNSD's most delectable asses. To have my dick inside Tiffany's ass, the one that everybody's going byuntae for, made my head swoon.

After a few awkward minutes, I was finally fucking her ass at a regular pace. I fingered her open pussy, still leaking with her juices. Tiffany began to moan sexily, a satisfied look on her face. She massaged her breasts, playing with her nipples.

"That's it, Oppa…" she purred, "Oh, I can't imagine that anal sex would be this gooood…"

After a while, we changed positions. She went on all fours on the carpet, and I continued giving her anal sex from there. Her ass was so firm and beautiful as I pounded my dick into her. One hand was on her breasts, while the other was on her pussy.

"Ahhhh… Oppa…" she moaned, "Ahh… you're so good with sex… just like that… fuck me…"

"Tiffany-ssi," I grunted, "Your ass is so wonderful! Ahh, so warm and tight!"

She released more of her juices again ten minutes later as my fingers kept playing with her clit and kept digging into her cunt. I felt her ass tighten even more around my cock as she cummed.

I pounded her ass for another ten minutes before I felt my second orgasm coming. I reached down and squeezed her breasts.

"Ah fuck!" I grunted, "I'm cumming, Tiffany-ssi!"

"In my mouth, Oppa!" she almost yelled, "I want your cum in my throat!"

I pulled out off her gaping ass and she quickly got to her knees. Without any hesitation she quickly clamped her lips around my length and sucked hard. My knees buckled under the wonderful pressure as I released my load into her mouth.

"Ahhh… Cumming!!!" I moaned as I shot my seed down Tiffany's throat once again. Spunk after spunk of my hot cum erupted from my dick, and she gladly gulped down every single shot. She even fondled my balls as I cummed, making me shoot more. She expertly swallowed my cum that not a single drop was wasted.

She continued licking my cock afterwards, cleaning every single drop of sperm from it. She ran her soft tongue all over my length until it was all clean.

"Wow, Oppa, after all that, you're still very hard!" Tiffany exclaimed, happily squeezing my dick. Her voice was extra clear and bright, "I think you're still good for one more round. But first, let's take a picture together."

She got my phone and took a picture of herself holding my dick, and another with her lips wrapped around it, flashing her eyesmile. She then took another photo of us together. I can clearly see traces of my sperm around her lips.

We went for one more round. I sat down on the couch and she sat on my lap, bouncing on my dick for another twenty minutes nonstop. Tiffany was in ecstasy as she happily bounced on my lap, my very swollen cock deeply penetrating her dripping wet pussy. Man, she was wild.

"Ah… ah… I wish I can have sex with you all the time, Oppa," she said, grinding her hips against my groin, "So good… your cock is just so good in my pussy…"

I couldn't hold it in any longer, "Tiffany-ssi, I'm cumming!"

"Wait, Oppa," she grunted, "Me too… Let's cum together."

We both let out a loud groan as we cummed at the same time. I exploded inside Tiffany's soaking wet cunt as her whole body convulsed through her orgasm, filling her love hole with more semen.

"Ahhh… Oppa, your cum, so hot inside me," Tiffany hugged me tightly, "Ahhhhh… so much cum inside me… feels so good… so nice."

We stayed in that position for a while, catching our breaths after that very intensive and very erotic fuck session that went on for an hour. Tiffany constantly gave me small pecks all over my face.

"That was so great, Oppa," she breathed as she got off me. She looked so darn sexy naked. Our mixed cum was leaking out of her pussy to her inner thighs.

"Glad you liked it," I replied as I got up and started cleaning up.

She hugged me once again after we got our clothes back on, "Thank you for having sex with me, Oppa. I really needed that." The smell of sweat and sex was all over her.

I hugged her back, "I'm happy you liked it."

"Can we have sex again later back in the dorm tonight, Oppa?" she whispered in my ear, "It's going to be lonely there tonight."

I just remembered. Taeyeon was out of town for additional vocal lessons from her coach, The One. Sunny and Hyoyeon were away onsite for Invincible Youth 2. Yuri was in the United States and Yoona was in Japan for their respective dramas shoots (I groaned when I also remembered that I was flying to the States and Japan next week as well). Sooyoung and Seohyun were visiting their parents. Jessica was visiting her sister Krystal and their parents.

"Uh, sure…" I replied, "Let me get my work done tonight, and then I'll drive you home myself."

Tiffany released me from her embrace and smiled more brightly, "Yay! Thank you, Oppa. Tonight, you're all mine."

I had to do some overtime today anyways. Soon afterwards, I drove Tiffany home late at night. It wasn't long before I was in her bedroom, pounding her throat, pussy and ass once again and she was enjoying milking my dick for cum all through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri in New York

Yoona and I left Japan on the same day two days later, albeit on different flights. Yoona flew back to Seoul while I went to New York to meet Yuri and the SBS production staff for "Fashion King". It was a very, very long flight, giving me enough time to do some of my documenting duties before they all piled up.

I had made similar arrangements as well in New York. After checking into my hotel, I immediately got into my rental car, experiencing the infamous New York City traffic jam. Good thing that I had the city mapped out already beforehand, and after a few shortcuts here and there, I managed to reach Yuri's shooting site with less trouble than I had expected.

They were in a middle of a shoot when I got there. I got some early feedback from the director and the scriptwriter that Yuri still was a little rough around the edges when it comes to serious acting, but that was compensated a lot by her work ethic. She was actually driving herself pretty hard to perfect her scenes.

I walked towards the staff area, where Yuri's manager in charge, Jenny sunbae, was watching the monitors of the shoot.

"Jenny sunbae," I bowed as I greeted her, "Anneyeonghaseyo."

"Eric!" she looked surprised, "I didn't expect that you'd be here so soon."

"Well," I scratched my head sheepishly, "I did just come in a few hours ago, but I figured that I should come here right away."

"No jetlag?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, not at all, at least not at the moment."

"Well, Yuri's over there," she said, pointing straight ahead, "They're finishing up today's shoot," and then looked back at me, "She'd be very happy to see you, I'm sure of it."

I noticed that there was a hint of teasing in her voice, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jenny sunbae shrugged, "Well, it's just that Yuri's been asking me several times as to when you'll come over," she then dragged me closer and whispered to my ear, "I don't know what you're doing, but it seems that the girls are really liking you a lot."

I raised my eyebrows, "Seriously?" For a split second there, I shuddered at the thought of getting busted and getting found out that I was having sex with the girls.

She wickedly nodded, "Seriously. It's funny because they never acted like this before you came onboard."

I put on my best denial face, "Well, I don't know what I'm doing special or something," I said, "But you know how crazy the girls can be as well, right?"

She let go of my arm, "Well, whatever you are doing, it's working wonders for the girls," and gave me a thumbs up, "Just keep at it."

I nodded. If only she knew what was really going on. I left the staff area and walked straight to the shooting area.

"Hey Eric!" Jenny sunbae called out.

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can you take care of Yuri tonight?" she asked, "There's still a lot of things I need to do here and she has some free time now. I'd appreciate it if you'd chaperon her until tomorrow."

I nodded. I did have a scheduled lunch meeting with some executives at Sony Music, but that's about it for now, "Sure thing."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then."

I arrived just in time for me to hear the director yell, "Cut! Okay folks! That's a wrap for today!"

"Great job, everybody!" I heard one male voice shout out.

"Thank you so much! Kamsamnida!" A female voice followed.

I stood several feet away from the shooting area, watching Yuri bowing down to the staff as she walked towards my general direction. After a few minutes, she finally saw me.

She stopped short, "Ji Chan Oppa?" Her face expressed surprise as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Anneyong, Yuri-ssi," I waved at her.

"Ji Chan Oppa!!!" she ran towards me, almost jumping at me.

I gave her a quick hug, "Hey, how's it going around here?"

"Everything's pretty good, Oppa," she smiled, "We just finished shooting for today, and now I got some time off."

"That's good," I said, trying to remember Yuri's schedule. Her next shoot won't be until tomorrow after lunch, so she's basically free now. I looked at my watch, it was 8:00PM, local time.

"You want to go get dinner?" I asked.

Her smile became wider, "I was hoping you'd say that."

After gathering up all of her things, Yuri and I went straight to this fancy Italian restaurant I spied at on the way to the shooting site.

"Omo… Sooyoung's going to be so jealous when she finds out," Yuri chuckled as she went through her fettuccini like a shark.

"So don't tell her then," I jokingly replied, "You want me to get into trouble with her?"

After dessert, she wanted to go to a bar for some drinks. Knowing that she doesn't drink much, I consented. I knew a place nearby, just walking distance from the restaurant. That's what I get for scouting ahead a few days before coming here to The Big Apple.

We got ourselves a relatively quiet corner table when we got to the bar. The dance music was blaring with the heavy bass pounding hard. I groaned to myself, remembering why I didn't go to bars as much as I used to before when I was younger. I'd rather have a quiet drink at a pub than this. But hey, I can't complain because Yuri wanted to go here. I was just the chaperon.

After five rounds of cocktail drinks, she wanted to go hard. I went for my favorite, cola whiskey. Intrigued, she ordered one herself as well. While waiting, I excused myself to go to the restroom.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," I said, "Just stay out of trouble, okay?"

"No problem, Oppa," Yuri winked at me.

Big mistake on my part.

When I got back, our table was surrounded by three men. Oh man, this could spell trouble. I smacked myself in the forehead for such a rookie mistake. We weren't in South Korea. This was New York City.

They were all talking to Yuri in English, apparently convincing her to come with them. Judging from their looks, they just wanted to get into her panties. Mid-twenties, twenty-five, twenty-six, tops. I had to smart ourselves out of this without causing any trouble whatsoever.

"So, pretty lady, what do you say?" the man sitting in my chair said.

"Yeah, c'mon babe," the man standing behind the first one added, "We'll show you a real good time."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," I causally interrupted in English, "Not to be rude, but the lady is with me."

All three men turned to me slowly. Oh man, this was becoming straight out of a movie where the rich, spoiled brats try to bully their way to get what they wanted.

The expected answer came almost immediately, "Who the fuck are you?" asked the first guy.

"I'm her host here in New York," I replied, trying to stay cool, "I know you guys can tell that she's a foreigner… and probably by now you also know that she's new around these parts as well."

Maybe they were expecting a confrontational answer, maybe a dumbass one, I don't know. But I was old enough to appreciate the fact that messing with these kinds of people the wrong way can make things escalate rather quickly. So I tried confusing them, giving them an answer that both appealed and insulted their egos at the same time.

The third guy walked up to me, getting uncomfortably close right up to my face, which was easy enough for him given that he was a foot taller than me. I tried very hard not to budge from where I was standing.

"Look pal," he said, "You're doing a bad job being a host, leaving this hot lady here all by herself, we figured we'd relieve you of your hosting duties."

"Oppa… Please…," Yuri began to speak in Korean. I immediately raised my hand to cut her off.

The first guy was visibly surprised, "Korean, huh? Well I heard a lot of hot things about Korean girls," he chuckles out loud, "Like they like to wear super short shorts that you can almost see their buttcheeks popping out like that."

I was about to say something when a new male voice interrupted our little subtle standoff, "Eric?"

I turned around to see a familiar face, "James?" To my surprise, the third guy suddenly backed away from me and the first guy stood up from my chair.

"Eric, you son of a bitch!" James exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here?" He looked all spiffy in an all white suit.

"Business," I replied. I had no idea what was going on, but I was feeling a little bit more relaxed now, "How are you doing?"

"Great!" he replied, "Just great. It's good to see you again, buddy. I didn't know you were hanging out in my bar."

Now that explained everything, "This is your bar?" I said, "This was your great idea that I put in five grand into?"

"Hey, I paid you back, right?" he jokingly retorted, "With interest. You like it?"

"Too noisy for me," I chuckled, silently praising Lady Luck for helping out, "But other than that, it looks pretty great."

James then turned to the Three Stooges harassing me and Yuri, "What the hell were you idiots thinking, messing with the owner of this place, huh?"

The three men were visibly flushed. Despite the obvious embarrassment, they tried to leave our table as coolly as they could. I just shook my head and chuckled for a second.

"Excuse me, James," I said, "Just need to check up on Yuri."

"Sure thing, buddy," he replied, "Those idiots run around here like they own the place, trying to pick up girls they can fuck almost every night."

I went to Yuri and held her hand, "Mianhe, Yuri-ssi. I shouldn't have left you alone here." Her hand was cold and tensed.

"It's okay, Oppa," she whispered, "Thank you for getting rid of those bad men." She was slightly shaken.

"Your friend okay?" James approached us as the waiter brought in our cola whiskies.

I nodded to the waiter as he placed our orders on the table, "Yeah, she's a bit shaken up, but she's fine," I said, "Uh, James, this is Yuri," and then speaking in Korean, "Yuri, this is my friend, James. He owns this bar."

"Whoa," James interrupted, "Since when can you speak Korean?"

"Since I moved to Seoul three years ago," I replied, "I work there now. I'm here on business."

"Oh, ok," he shrugged, and then turned to Yuri, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Yuri."

Yuri smiled as best as she could, "Thank you," she replied in English.

"Love to stay and chat, Eric, but I got a bar to run," James patted me in the back, "So many spoiled rich kids here causing trouble all the time." He bowed to both of us and then left.

We drained our cola whiskey to calm ourselves down. I noticed that since then, Yuri didn't let go off my hand. After two more glasses of the same cola whiskey, I decided to call it quits and paid our bill, seeing that Yuri was visibly tipsy at this point. As I walked her out of the bar, I spied on the Three Stooges once again, still going around sweet talking some ladies into getting themselves laid.

I escorted Yuri back all the way to her hotel room, which was a couple of floors up from where I was staying. I gently made her sit down on the edge of her bed and took off her shoes. I got her a bottle of mineral water from the counter.

"Here," I opened the bottle and gave it to her, "Drink, Yuri-ssi."

"Thank you, Oppa," she said as she quickly drained the bottle of water.

I then sat beside her and moved her hair covering her face behind her ear, "You feeling better now?"

She nodded, "Yes, Oppa."

"I'm sorry I left you there. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay, Oppa," she placed her hand over mine, "At least everything got resolved quietly."

I looked at her straight in the eye, noticing how tipsy she really was. Mentally crossing my fingers, I used my other hand to undo her belt and unbutton her pants. Getting no resistance from her, I then placed my hand inside her pants, cupping her covered crotch, and gently massaging her there.

"Oppa… so naughty…" she said.

"But you want this, right?" I teased.

"Yes, Oppa…" she replied, "You know I don't allow any man except you to fondle me like this…"

She instinctively moaned in response to my touches and grabbed my hand that she was holding tightly. After a while, I felt her panties becoming wet. I took it as a signal and snaked my hand inside her panties, gently inserting a finger into her vagina.

"Oppa…" she moaned, "Please…" She then laid down on the bed.

I took my hand out of her pants, stood up, and gently removed her pants and her black panties completely. I then spread her legs, and plunged my head into her pussy. My tongue parted her labia lips and made its way inside her moist love canal, going in as far and as deep as possible. She smelled very nice from down there.

Yuri constantly moaned and groaned, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and pushing my head deeper into her core as I ate her pussy. It wasn't long before her juices started to leak out of her love hole. Deciding to go one step further, I inserted two fingers into her snatch, pumping them quickly in and out.

The multiple attacks of my lips, tongue, and fingers on her pussy drove her wild. Soon, she was thrashing on the bed, her whole body shaking and convulsing.

"Oh fuck… Oppa!!!" she cried, feeling her climax upon her, "Oppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Arching her back, she released her sweet nectar on my face, which I quickly lapped up as much as I could. I dug my tongue deeper into her vagina, tasting more and more of her cum as she squirmed through her orgasm.

I then stood up as her whole body relaxed. My face was wet with her cum with some of it dripping down my chin. Yuri just laid there catching her breath. She was looking so sexy, naked from the waist down, with her legs spread wide open, making her still-pulsating pussy very visible.

I got completely undressed, my cock already rock hard, standing proud and erect. I climbed onto the bed and removed the rest of Yuri's clothes. I gently moved her further up the bed, propping her head and her back on the pillows so that she was slightly sitting up. I then gently took her hand and wrapped her fingers around my throbbing member.

"Beautiful," she said, staring at my cock, and started stroking it.

I moved closer, close enough to fondle her breasts and for my cock to touch her face. Taking it as a signal, she then started sucking my dick.

Despite her current state, she was sucking my cock real good. I pushed my hips a little bit further, urging her to do more. She obliged, her sucking and slurping sounds becoming louder and sexier. I pinched and twisted her nipples, making them stand erect as well.

"Make me cum, Yuri-ssi," I told her.

"Okay, Oppa," Yuri replied, "Fill my throat with your cum."

She sucked and stroked my dick harder and faster, even pausing for a bit to suck at my balls as well. I never held back to make it easier for me to climax. As a result, it only took a few more minutes for me to feel my balls tensing up, ready to explode.

"I'm close, Yuri-ssi," I warned her, "Oh shit, you suck so good…"

I grunted loudly as my penis exploded, sending streams of hot, sticky cum down Yuri's throat. She swallowed every single drop, gulping loudly, not letting anything go to waste.

"Ah, ah, Yuri-ssi… so good," I moaned as I kept shooting my seed while she kept her mouth fully enveloped around my dick. It was obvious that she was enjoying this a lot.

After my orgasm subsided, I told her, "Ride me, Yuri-ssi," seeing that my cock was still erect.

She released my cock from her mouth with a pop, stroking it furiously, "I'm your slut tonight, Ji Chan Oppa."

We switched places as Yuri proceeded to ride my dick. She immediately impaled her pussy on my cock and started bouncing and grinding her hips like there was no tomorrow.

"Play with my breasts, Oppa," she breathed, "Suck this slut's tits."

I attacked her bouncing breasts, alternating between each tit with my hands and my lips and tongue. I started with her left breast, twirling and rolling my tongue around her nipple and sucking as much of the surrounding breast as I could. After a while, I did the same to her right tit.

Feeling horny, I then said to her, "Ride me faster, Yuri-ssi. Harder. Tell me how much you love this."

"Ah, ah," Yuri panted, riding me so hard that the bed actually started rocking as well, "I love this! I love being fucked by my manager-oppa! I love your big, beautiful dick fucking my slutty pussy! I'm a slut who loves your cock so much, Ji Chan Oppa! Fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast, Oppa!"

She rode me so hard that my dick started to actually hurt inside her. She already climaxed multiple times, making her hornier and speaking dirtier.

After five more minutes, we switched positions yet again. I pounded her pussy doggy style this time. That's when I realized that there was a mirror from across the bed. We both faced the mirror to watch ourselves fuck each other silly.

"Pound that slutty hole of mine, Oppa," Yuri moaned, seeing her breasts sway back and forth in rhythm with my thrusting, "Fuck that pussy, Oppa!"

I increased my pace all the more, fucking her tight pussy harder and faster, "Fuck, Yuri-ssi, you're so wet and yet you're still so tight!"

After five more minutes, I pulled out of her sopping wet snatch. My dick was swollen and wet, coated with her pussy juice. I nestled the head of my penis right onto her asshole.

"Go ahead, Oppa," Yuri immediately knew what that meant, "Fuck my ass, Oppa. Fuck my ass like the slutty whore that I am."

I pushed my dick into her anus, sliding inside rather easily because of her pussy juices. Yuri screamed in pain and pleasure as my throbbing member filled up her rectum, grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheet. I stayed still, allowing her ass to adjust to my size, until I felt her butt muscles relax. Afterwards, I began sawing her ass at a regular pace.

"Ah, your ass is so tight and warm, Yuri-ssi!" I grunted as I pounded my dick into her ass. I just don't know what came over me to act like this all of a sudden. Usually, it's the girls who make the first move on me, but right now, I just wanted to fuck Yuri so badly. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe because of the incident, I didn't know.

"Ah, your dick is so big and hard in my ass," Yuri moaned ten minutes later, "Feels so nice, Ji Chan Oppa."

I decided to get more adventurous. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up, with my dick still firmly inside her anus. I sat down at the edge of the bed, shifting her weight towards my body. She then placed her feet on the bed on either side, spreading her legs far apart and squatting onto me.

"Oh, this is so nasty," Yuri said, seeing her reflection on the mirror, fully naked, with my dick up her ass. I snaked one hand towards her open pussy while the other fondled her breasts as I jerked my hips up, thrusting my swollen penis into her tight butt. I dug my fingers into her snatch, fingering her clit furiously.

"Ah, I'm such a slut right now," she moaned, moving up and down on my dick, "Watching myself get fucked in the ass and get my pussy fingered by my hot manager-oppa."

It wasn't long before she climaxed once again, squirting her juices all over my hand as I fingered her relentlessly. Her cunt was so warm and wet at this point.

"Oh, you're so horny, Yuri-ssi," I teased her once again, "Cumming multiple times now, huh?"

"Just shut up and keep fucking me, Oppa," she gasped as she squirmed through her orgasm yet again.

It wasn't also long before I felt my balls tense up, "Oh shit, Yuri-ssi, I'm cumming!"

"In my pussy, Oppa!" she cried, "I want your cum in my pussy."

She raised her hips high enough for me to slip my dick out of her ass and into her cunt. The feeling of her warm and wet vaginal walls squeezing my cock inside was enough to drive me over the edge.

"Yuri-ssi!!!" I grunted out loud as I climaxed. I felt my penis unload a huge wad of semen straight into her womb.

"Ahhhh… Oppa… so warm!" she moaned, enjoying the feeling of my hot spunk shooting inside her.

I continued cumming, shooting wave after wave of hot, sticky cum into her vagina for a full minute, draining me of my energy. I squeezed both of her breasts as I emptied my balls into her cunt.

"Ahh… so much cum, Oppa!" Yuri squealed, "So much cum, filling up my pussy… too much cum!!!" as I felt her pussy overflow with my semen that some of it started to leak out of her hole, despite the fact that my dick was still balls deep firmly inside.

Exhausted, I flopped back onto the bed, with Yuri on top of me. I felt my dick soften, slowly leaving her copiously leaking cunt. I continued to fondle her breasts as I caught my breath.

"That was intense…" Yuri breathed, "Thank you, Oppa… that was the best fuck we had ever…" she turned around, still on top of me, and kissed me, "I loved it."

"I don't know what came over me," I replied, regaining my senses. I felt her wet pussy pressing against my member. The warm and wet feeling was making it erect once more.

"It's okay, Oppa," she smiled, kissing me again, "I'm glad you fucked me the way you did tonight."

"Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy," I said.

She smiled wickedly as she felt my erection poking against her sopping snatch, "Another round, Oppa?"

"Let me rest first a bit," I breathed, "I gotta admit, that was a wild ride."

"No worries, Oppa," her smile got wider as she snaked down my body, "We got all night," she winked at me before engulfing my hardening dick in her mouth.

We ended up doing two more rounds of intense sex before we were completely spent, finally falling asleep in each other's arms. We still had lots of things to do the following morning.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eh?" My mind must have skipped something.

Tiffany got up and went to the washroom. She came back with two white bathrobes, tossing one to me.

"Here, wear this," she said, slipping the other robe on herself, "And bring this along as well," tossing me a thick towel.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I put on the robe, tying the ribbon neatly and firmly. I had a little difficulty because my penis was still half-erect.

She just winked at me, fixing her hair, "You'll see."

We left the room, locking it behind us. She led me to the end of the hall, where a set of double doors impressively stood out.

"Are you ready?" she looked at me with the same mischievous smile.

I nodded. My heart was beating fast once more.

TIffany ushered me into a huge room. It must be like a presidential suite or an executive suite or something like that. All eight other members of Girls' Generation were seated together in one side while eight guys sat together on another side, all wearing the same white bathrobes. Tiffany joined the rest of her members while I sat down with the guys. For a moment there, it felt like a special episode of Happy Together.

I observed the eight other guys who were with me. Four looked like Koreans, while two looked Japanese, and the other two looked like Thai. I shrugged as Tiffany started talking.

"I guess all of us had a little fun today, haven't we?" she said in English, glancing at me and briefly sticking her tongue out when our eyes met. Sooyoung translated what Tiffany said in Japanese, while Yuri repeated what she said in Korean, or at least is sounded like it. At least that confirmed my observations about the group of guys I was with. I also wanted to know who banged which SNSD member, but I shook that thought away. It didn't matter.

"Now, let's get to the next part of this special fan service," Tiffany translated what Taeyeon said, who brought out two plain-looking boxes, "You boys will pick a piece of paper from this box," pointing to the one nearer to us, "And then we girls will pick from the other box."

One Korean guy took the box, picked a folded piece of paper, and passed it around until everybody got a piece of paper. The girls also got their piece of paper as well by the time we were done.

"Okay then," Tiffany continued translating, "1... 2... 3!"

I opened my piece of paper. It contained a huge capital letter "A" in black ink. I had no idea what that meant.

I looked at what the girls were holding. They were holding blank pieces of paper, except for Sooyoung, who had a black star, Sunny, who had a red one, and Yoona, who had a blue one. I looked at all of the other guys. All of us had something written on our pieces of paper. The three girls where jokingly whining

Now it was Jessica who was translating to English what Yuri was now explaining, "Alright then. It seems that Sooyoung, Sunny, and Yoona will participate in this next fan service. You boys, group yourselves with the SNSD member who has the same color of ink written on your papers."

Oh, okay. That made sense. That means I'm grouped with Sooyoung, along with a Japanese and a Korean guy. I just noticed how stunningly pretty Sooyoung is. Her long legs stood out sexily beyond the white cotton bathrobe she was wearing.

Holy shit... considering what just happened to me with Tiffany... does this mean that...?

My thoughts were interrupted as Yuri and Jessica explained further, confirming my naughty thinking, "Okay then. You boys get to gangbang the SNSD member you are grouped with. Now, to make this gangbang organized, your piece of paper tells you how each SNSD member will service you: "P" is for pussy, "A" is for "ass", and "B" is for blowjob."

Holy shit! My head swooned and my heart pounded. Holy shit. I get to fuck Choi Sooyoung in the ass??!! I get to participate in a gangbang with SNSD??!! Holy shit!!

"So what are you guys waiting for?" Tiffany excitedly exclaimed, "Let's get this gangbang started!!!"

Sooyoung quickly untied her robe and slipped it off, revealing her full body in all of her naked glory. I glanced around to see Sunny and Yoona stripping off their robes as well. All nine dicks in the room immediately shot up to full attention, peeking conspicuously through our bathrobes.

What the hell. I quickly took off my robe as well, dropping it to the floor. The sight of Sooyoung's slim naked body, and the thought of me anally fucking her was making me swoon. She had small tits with brown nipples, such a slim waist with toned abs, and a cleanly shaved pussy. Of course, her heavenly legs went on for miles.

"Please be gentle with me, okay?" Sooyoung cutely requested as the three of us approached her.

"Omo, so many dicks!" Yoona exclaimed, already stroking one in each of her hands. Sunny wasted no time at all, sitting on one guy lying on his back on the floor and stroking the other two furiously.

The Japanese guy lied down on the floor, stroking his own cock in eager anticipation. Sooyoung giggled as she stepped over him and started sitting down on his erect cock. Now, arrogant as it sounded, I was a little bit smug about the fact that I had the biggest dick among the three, and my big dick was going right into the Shikshin's ass. But still, even if I have a free ticket to gangbang heaven, I just couldn't have fun on my own.

I walked to Tiffany and asked, "Can I get some lubricant? I don't want to hurt Sooyoung in any way, you see."

"Awww... so sweet and thoughtful," she replied. She rummaged through a bag and handed me a tube, "This should do the trick."

I went back to Sooyoung, who was riding the Japanese guy and stroking and licking the Korean guy. I applied a good amount of lube on my cock as I squatted behind Sooyoung. With two fingers, I coated her asshole with more lube.

"Oooohhh... So cold," Sooyoung said in English, grinding her hips against the Japanese guy's groin.

"Sorry," I replied, rubbing her asshole, "But I figured it would make it easier for you."

"Aww, so thoughtful, thank you," she cutely said, "Now, get in my ass and start fucking me."

I obliged. I got closer behind her and prodded the head of my cock into her brown hole. Her butt was small too, but firm and a little toned as well. She stopped moving for a while to let me enter her butt. The lube was cold, but once I entered her anus, the feeling was quickly replaced by a warm tightness.

"Ahh, ugh, Soooyoung, so tight," I grunted as I eased my cock into her butt. Oh my. First Tiffany, now Sooyoung. This couldn't get any better. Oh wow.

"Ugh, your cock is so big and hard in my ass," Sooyoung moaned, her left hand reaching down and pulling me closer into her.

I stayed still for a few seconds after fully burying my cock in her ass. Damn, it felt so good being inside an SNSD member's butt, recalling all of those butt-related jokes and memes. But to actually fuck an SNSD member in her ass is, like what I said before about fucking an SNSD member in her pussy, something indescribable. Again, nobody would believe me for sure.

Soon afterwards, all three of us were banging Sooyoung. The Korean guy was getting a blowjob now from the Shikshin while the Japanese guy continued jerking his hips against her thighs. I reached forward and squeezed Sooyoung's breasts, kissing her neck while I pumped my cock into her anus. I glanced around a bit to see the same thing happening to Sunny and Yoona while the other members were enjoying the show. Both Sunny and Yoona were also being double penetrated, dicks going in and out of their pussies and asses, while they were each sucking a third cock.

The feeling was so wonderful as I fucked Sooyoung's tight ass. I felt my cock getting squeezed periodically inside as she instinctively clenched her butt muscles. I continued playing with her breasts, squeezing and kneading her small tits and pinching her nipples.

After several minutes, Sooyoung released the dick in her mouth to stretch her jaw. She stroked the Korean guy as she rested for a bit. I took the opportunity to lean forward. Instinctively, Sooyoung turned her head to face me, crashing her lips against mine for a few seconds as I kept humping her ass.

"How do you feel, Sooyoung?" I asked in English, hoping she'd understand.

"I feel great," she smiled at me, continuing to stroke the cock in her hand, "Feels so great having so many dicks to play with. Feels nice having my pussy and ass filled with dicks." Surprisingly, her English was good.

"I'm happy that you're enjoying this," I replied, "Just let me know if I'm starting to make you feel uncomfortable or something."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, thank you," she kissed me again, "But don't worry about it. Just keep fucking my ass, okay?" and then went back to sucking the cock in front of her.

I obliged, increasing my pace. The Japanese guy fucking her pussy seemed to notice it too. It wasn't long before we were both thrashing our hard cocks into Sooyoung's holes faster and harder. The Korean guy getting a blowjob followed suit, thrusting his hips against Sooyoung's face and fucking her mouth. It wasn't long before Sooyoung was squirming through two straight orgasms under our multiple assaults on her holes.

She released the cock from her mouth and screamed as she climaxed. Her anus tightened so much I thought she was going to crush my cock inside. Her movements became erratic as her whole body shuddered and convulsed. I stopped pumping my dick and held her close. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, trying to stablize her. She leaned her head back against my shoulder as she caught her breath for several seconds, before regaining her composure, urging all of us to resume our fuck session.

I glanced around the room. Sunny was now sitting reverse cowgirl style on a guy whose dick was up her ass. Another guy was kneeling in front of her, holding her legs up high as he pounded her pussy. The third guy straddled her torso, squeezing her breasts and giving her a tit-fuck.

Yoona was still in the same position much like Sooyoung's. Her body was shaking fast and hard as the three guys pounded away like crazy at all her holes.

Fifteen more minutes, and dicks started erupting. I heard several strangled cries from across the room as some of us gangbanging SNSD started hitting their orgasms. I didn't look about, just focusing on fucking Sooyoung's tight anus and playing with her breasts.

The Japanese guy below us groaned out loud, muttering something I couldn't understand. Sooyoung suddenly got off him and sat on his left leg, releasing the penis in her mouth. I followed her movements, not letting my cock slip out of her ass. She then started stroking the Japanese guy's cock furiously with her left hand, while jerking the Korean guy's penis off. A few seconds later, he grunted loudly, releasing his semen onto Sooyoung's hand and arm. Globs of cum shot to the air, landing in messy splatters on her arm and on the Japanese guy's groin.

Apparently, seeing this drove the Korean guy over the edge too, suddenly erupting while Sooyoung was jerking him off as well. He released his first big load onto her face, splattering on her right cheek and on her hair. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, catching most of the second huge spurt. She immediately gulped it down and brought the still-erupting cock closer, aiming it towards her open mouth.

Almost half a minute later, the two guys' orgasms subsided. The Korean guy was visibly drained, dropping to his knees and then flopping on the floor, right next to the Japanese guy, who almost passed out. I looked over. The Japanese guy's groin area was a mess with his cum, along with Sooyoung's left hand and forearm. Her face and hair, especially on the right side, was also a mess, with big globs and strands of cum clinging on her cheeks and hair.

Sooyoung backed away a bit from the two guys and got on all fours. I continued to follow her movements, my dick still sawing her ass. Now that her pussy was free, I reached down and plunged two fingers into her freshly-fucked snatch. She was so wet down there. She immediately moaned as I furiously fingered her cunt, feeling her swollen clit protuding from the top.

"Ugh, ugh, aaaahhh!" she moaned, clenching her butt tighter against my cock, squeezing and sucking it further inside.

A few more minutes later, I felt my own orgasm building, "Ahh... I'm cumming!!!" I grunted out loud.

Sooyoung moaned something in Korean, which I couldn't understand. Fortunately, Tiffany jumped in, "Cum in her ass, she said."

I looked at Tiffany, and then looked at Sooyoung, who was nodding at me, her eyes clouded with lust.

With a strangled cry, I let loose, immediately filling up her rectum with a massive wave of cum. Ramming my dick as deep as I could, I felt my balls empty into her tight anus. Sooyoung wailed, as she climaxed once more. Again, her anus tightened around my cumming member.

Our combined orgasm felt like an eternity before I finally stopped cumming. I felt my penis soften a bit, allowing me to pull out of her ass easily. Still on my knees, I looked down to see her puckered asshole, leaking with so much of my semen. Sooyoung turned around and sat down on the floor, looking at me with a satisfied expression. She then crawled towards me, took my softening cock, and sucked me clean.

I looked at her as she cleaned my cock, sucking it like a straw. I spared a moment's glance around the room. Three guys were knocked out on the floor. Sunny was on her knees sucking two guys off while Yoona was licking another guy's dripping cock. Their beautiful faces were also plastered with cum. Jessica and Yuri brought them towels while Seohyun, Taeyeon, and Hyoyeon helped the other guys back to their seats, giving them towels as well to clean up.

I turned my head to see both Sooyoung and Tiffany kneeling in front of me. Sooyoung's face was a mess and Tiffany handed her a towel to clean herself up.

"That was fantastic," Tiffany said to me in English as she helped me back to my seat as well, "I think Sooyoung liked that very much as well."

"Uh, thanks, I think," I mumbled, wiping my entire groin area with my towel, "Can you tell her that she was amazing too?"

"I will," Tiffany flashed another eyesmile at me, "But later. We still have one more round to go."

My eyes widened at what she said. Oh boy.

Chapter 2

We all got cleaned up. Bottled water was distributed to all of us as well. I drained mine almost instantly. Man, I didn't realize that having sex can make you really thirsty.

Anyways...

Since Tiffany mentioned that there was one more round to go, I decided to stay naked. I did fold my bathrobe neatly near my seat, and placed my towel loosely on my lap, covering my crotch.

Sooyoung, Yoona, and Sunny slipped their robes back on again, but didn't bother to tie up the ribbon belts, making their breasts and pussies still visible every now and then. Sooyoung threw me a naughty look, licking and biting her lip.

Taeyeon brought out two more boxes, explaining the rules while Jessica translated.

"For this last round, we will group ourselves once again," she said, sliding one box across the table towards us, "Again, all of us will pick a piece of paper, and whatever is written there will decide who gets to participate in this final round."

This time, I picked the paper with a huge pink question mark on it. Again, no idea what it meant. Looking around, I saw four of us guys holding the capital letters "A", "P", "H", and "H" in blue ink while the other four had the same in red. So far, I was the only one different. Still no idea what this means.

The girls unfolded their pieces of papers. Six were blank. Yuri was holding a red star while Jessica had a blue star. Seohyun had a pink exclamation point.

"Okay then!" Hyoyeon this time continued to explain, with Tiffany translating, "Just like the last time, group yourselves with the SNSD member with the same colored star. So that means, Jessica and Yuri get to be gangbanged by four guys each now."

"Maybe by now you know the drill," Taeyeon added, " 'A' is for ass, 'P' is for pussy, and 'H' is for handjob."

"And as for you," Tiffany said in English, pointing at me, "You are the lucky one who gets to have one-on-one sex with Seohyun!"

I went wide-eyed. How lucky can I get? Seriously. I was silently praising and thanking Lady Luck like crazy.

"And you must have sex with me in my pussy, ass, and mouth," Seohyun added in English. That surprised the hell out of me. Seohyun, the Maknae. The supposedly shy and uptight one. And she said that I have to fuck her mouth, pussy, and ass. What the fuck? Holy shit. I swooned once again, the realization hitting me like a bucket of ice cold water.

I bunched up my towel and placed it on top of my folded bathrobe. My cock shot up, straight and true like a missile aimed directly at Seohyun as I stood up and walked towards her. The others wasted no time at all. In a matter of seconds, Jessica and Yuri were starting to get gangbanged.

Jessica was on top of a guy reverse cowgirl style, her ass filled with his cock. The second guy knelt in front of her, poundng her pussy. A third guy was straddling her, his legs on either side of Jessica's torso, going for a titty-fuck. He squeezed and massaged her huge tits, sliding his cock in between her beautiful mounds. The fourth guy stood beside Jessica, who craned her neck a bit to give him both a handjob and a blowjob.

Yuri on the other hand was sitting on a guy cowgirl style with a dick up her pussy while the second guy was kneeling behind her, stuffing his dick up her ass. She held the two other cocks in her hands, alternating between sucking and stroking them.

Seohyun slowly and seductively untied her ribbon belt and shook the robe off her shoulder. Just like everybody else, she was naked underneath. She had milky white skin, looking so smooth and supple. Her breasts weren't that big as Jessica's or Yuri's. Maybe like third or fourth or fifth biggest by my estimation.

I stood in front of her, stroking my cock right in front of her face. Tiffany, who was sitting beside Seohyun, looked on with so much enthusiasm.

"His cock tastes really good, Seohyun," Tiffany said, "You won't regret enjoying this round of sex with him."

"Really Unnie?" Seohyun asked, wrapping her delicate fingers around my throbbing member and stroking me slowly.

"Really," Tiffany winked and nodded. She lightly scratched my balls as Seohyun gradually started to give me head.

I moved in closer a little bit more as Seohyun swallowed my cock, letting her take into her mouth as much as my length as she possibly could. She then moved her head back and forth, sucking me gently and methodically while stroking my thighs and delicately squeezing my balls.

I groaned at the pleasure she was giving me. I still can't believe that SNSD's pure and innocent Maknae wasn't so pure and innocent after all. Here she was, giving me a blowjob. But I got to admit, Tiffany sucks cock way better than her or Sooyoung.

I looked around. Sooyoung, Yoona, and Sunny had their robes fully opened, stroking their breasts and pussies while watching Yuri and Jessica getting gangbanged. The dicks pumping in their pussies and asses were a blur, going in and out like crazy. Taeyeon was now helping Jessica, taking one cock and jacking it off. Hyoyeon was also with Yuri, giving one guy a blowjob.

I looked back at Seohyun, who was still earnestly sucking my dick off, getting some encouragement from Tiffany.

"That's it, Seohyun," Tiffany said, "That's the way to suck a cock. Good..."

Seohyun increased her pace, putting more pressure and more saliva on my entire length. After about five more minutes, I felt my cock swelling even more.

"Okay, now it's time to fuck Seohyun," Tiffany said as Seohyun pulled my saliva-coated dick out of her mouth with a very sexy pop.

I sat down on the sofa and Seohyun climbed onto me. She took my cock and guided it into her shaven cunt as she slowly sat down on my lap.

"Ahhh... so big..." Seohyun moaned as half of my dick slipped into her pussy in one go, "So big and hard..."

"Ugh..." I grunted in reply, "So warm and tight." I felt her vagina slowly stretch out to accommodate my dick. Her walls were so wonderfully warm and wet as I penetrated her insides fully.

Seohyun's breasts were right in my face as she fully impaled herself on my rock-hard cock. I immediately attacked her left tit, enveloping her nipple and as much as the surroundng breast as I could as I started jerking my hips up against her thighs. In response, Seohyun started bouncing and grindng her hips, matching my rhythm.

A few minutes later, I switched to the other nipple, leaving the left one nice and erect and saliva coated. Seohyun kept on riding me, bracing her arms against my shoulders. I pounded her pussy faster and harder, pumping my dick into her. The sound of my thighs slapping against hers and that of my dick rubbing against her pussy walls became louder and sloppier.

Ten more minutes of humping her like that and Seohyun was close to her orgasm. She threw her head backwards and arched her back as she bounced harder and faster on my cock. I felt her vagina contracting, squeezing my penis inside of her.

"Aaaahhhhhh... I'm cumming..." she squealed. I instantly felt her vagina contract even more for a split second, before expanding to release her love nectar all over my cock. Her hole became flooded her cum, even leaking out and onto my crotch even if my cock was still firmly inside her pussy.

I increased my pace as she squirmed through her orgasm, actually making her climax more and bringing her to another one right after. Seohyun screamed in pleasure as her successive orgasms washed over her. I heard Yuri and Jessica following suit a few seconds later, screaming and moaning as they climaxed under the multiple assaults on their holes.

When her orgasm subsided, Seohyun quickly got off me and got to the floor on all fours. I followed her, squatting just above her butt and plunging my cock into her dripping pussy, fucking her doggy style. I pounded her cunt hard and fast, reaching down to squeeze her boobs swaying back and forth in tandem with my thrusts. Seohyun moaned and wailed like crazy. Until now, I still couldn't wrap my head on the fact that I am fucking the supposedly sweet, pure, and innocent Maknae of SNSD. Nobody will believe me for sure.

After a few minutes, Tiffany came over with her tube of lubricant and knelt beside Seohyun, "Just to be sure," she said, applying a generous amount on her hands, "Seohyun's ass is still virgin. She never puts anything up there."

I pulled out of Seohyun's pussy and let Tiffany do some work. With one hand, she stroked my cock, already slick with Seohyun's pussy juice, while she rubbed Seohyun's asshole with her other hand.

"Seohyun," Tiffany said, "I'm going to finger your ass for a bit, okay? Just to get some lube inside."

The younger member nodded, "Okay Unnie, I trust you."

Tiffany slowly inserted her lubed middle finger in Seohyun's ass, eliciting a slight whimper from the Maknae. As soon as she got knuckle-deep, Tiffany slowly pumped her finger in and out, gradually lubricating Seohyun's asshole. She went on for a couple more minutes before being satisfied.

"Okay, she's all ready now," Tiffany patted Seohyun's ass cheeks, "Now go fuck her ass, tiger."

I obliged. Resuming my squatting position, I aimed my dick at Seohyun's puckered asshole, the tip probing her opening.

"I'm going in Seohyun," I said, and slowly inserted my dick into her forbidden hole. Thanks to the lubricant, I slipped in a tad easily. Much like her pussy, I felt her rectum stretch to make room for my intruding member. She was so tight and warm that it felt so darn wonderful.

"Careful now," Tiffany said, "Careful... there we go."

I was fully buried inside Seohyun's butt. I didn't move for a second to let her rectum adjust to my size.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "You're doing good?"

Seohyun nodded, "I'm okay. Oh my, your penis is so big and so hard in my bum," she wiggled her butt a bit, "You can start moving now."

I started slowly, not wanting to hurt her. I savored every inch of my dick squishing inside her ass, going in and out, back and forth, gradually increasing my pace ever so slightly.

"Faster, please," Seohyun said five minutes later, looking at me with begging eyes.

I nodded, "Okay, if that's what you want," and starting humping her butt at a regular, normal pace. I reached down and plunged two fingers into her cunt with one hand and massaged her breasts with my other hand. It wasn't long before she was moaning and groaning loudly, squirming through two successive orgasms.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard some male voices, grunting and crying out loud. I spared a glance to see Jessica and Yuri being showered with cum from the guys gangbanging them. All eight of them were standing around the two girls, stroking dribbles of hot, sticky spunk onto their beautiful faces.

A few more fuckstrokes, and I felt my own orgasm coming as well. My balls contracted and my rod swelled even more

"Ahh, Seohyun, I'm cumming!" I groaned, ramming my cock deep into her.

"Please, in my ass," she replied.

And with another strangled cry, I let loose, filling her rectum with a huge wave of cum. I squeezed her breasts as I shot more semen into her ass.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, more..." I heard Seohyun whimper as once again I emptied my balls into her anus, "So much cum..."

Feeling almost completely drained, I dropped to her right side, ending up lying on my back. To both my and Seohyun's surprise, Tiffany suddenly pounced on me, grabbing my twitching member and sucking it hard. Her head bobbed up and down violently against my crotch. Her mouth was like a vacuum, sucking my dick dry.

I looked around. Both Jessica and Yuri were still sitting on the floor. A translucent veil of cum covered their heads, faces, shoulders, and breasts. Around them were the eight guys, all lying on their backs, almost knocked out. I was about to think of something when all of a sudden, I felt another orgasm building up. Oh man, Tiffany was just so good at giving blowjobs.

"Ahhh, cumming again..." I cried. Tiffany just kept her lovely lips firmly clamped against my length.

I exploded one more time, bathing her tonsils with yet another huge wave of cum. I arched my back, squirming through my orgasm, as she kept on sucking me. The intensity was just so overwhelming that I almost passed out. Everything became a blur all of a sudden as I felt a little lightheaded.

When I regained my senses, I saw Tiffany and Seohyun looking at me. I noticed traces of cum around Tiffany's lips.

"You okay?" the older member asked, flashing me yet another stunning eyesmile.

I slowly sat up, "Uh, yeah... I think so. Thanks."

Seohyun handed me a towel. Thanking her, I started cleaning myself up. I looked around to see the other guys starting to get up and clean themselves up, being helped by Taeyeon, Sunny, and Sooyoung. Hyoyeon and Yoona were helping Jessica and Yuri clean up as well.

"Thank you for being so gentle with Seohyun," Tiffany said as she ushered me to a seat between her and the Maknae. I looked at Seohyun and she nodded at me.

"Uh, sure, no problem," I actually didn't know what to say.

Taeyeon stood in the middle of the room and addressed the whole group, while Tiffany translated, "Well, that's about it. Thank you so much to our lovely and very lucky fans for participating in this very special fan service, and most especially for not being rough at all with us. All of us actually enjoyed giving this special fan service to you guys."

A round of applause swept the room, coupled with some cheers and whistles. Clearly, everyone enjoyed this fan service that SNSD has given to us lucky bastards.

We all put our bathrobes back on. Our respective partners then escorted us back to our hotel rooms, where we got properly dressed and cleaned up. Tiffany gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for being such a great SONE," she said.

"No, thank you for being such a great person," I replied, "I mean, without you, without SNSD, I wouldn't have been the way that I am right now. Being a SONE is one of the greatest things I've ever done to my life," I knew that sounded cheesy, but it was all sincere.

"Awww... that's so sweet," she smiled at me. Man, she always gets me with her killer eyesmiles.

We left the hotel room, parting ways at the elevator. She gave me a big hug. I felt her hand slipping something into the back pocket of my pants.

I left the hotel, walking down the street. I reached to my back pocket, feeling something the size of a calling card. I pulled it out and took a look.

"Thank you so much for today. I hope we can meet again someday. Oh yeah, for being such a great partner today, I'm giving you my number. Please keep this a secret, okay? Hope you can keep in touch. XOXO Tiffany."

I looked to see a mobile phone number written at the bottom of the card. I smiled. I fished out my phone from my pocket and sent a text message, telling her that this was my number and that I'll be in Seoul for three more days for some sightseeing. She replied almost immediately as well:

Chapter 3

It's been two days since the fanmeet, and I didn't get a single beep from Tiffany. I was a bit bummed out becuase of that, to be quite honest. But on the other hand, to be realistic about it, she's quite busy with all sorts of promotions and practices.

It's my last night in Seoul. Tomorrow afternoon I was flying back home. As such, I did some last minute shopping for souvenirs to bring back home, thinking I can get that chore out of the way, and then just go to some fancy Korean restaurant and enjoy the night by myself.

Two and half hours later, I was carrying loads of stuff back to my hotel room. So many of my friends and family members wanted so many things. I was a little bit worried if I was going to fit them all in my luggage. Anyways, I'll worry about that tomorrow.

I opened the door to my room. Since my arms were fully loaded, I couldn't immediately open the light switch. Oh well. I stumbled a bit, depending on the werelight that was coming from the windows, which were just partially covered by the curtains. As I put my shopping bags down on the floor next to my bed, I heard some female voices mumbling. I thought I was imagining things, but when I started walking towards the bathroom, a hard and heavy thud came crashing down the back of my skull, knocking me out almost instantly.

When I came to, the first thing that I realized was that I found myself tied to my bed, spreadeagled. That wasn't the worst part. As I regained my senses fully and completely, I was butt naked.

"What the hell...???" I muttered, struggling to get loose. It was no use. Whoever tied these knots was really good at it.

"You won't get loose that easily," a familiar voice echoed in the room as the lights went on. The sudden brightness caused me to flinch a bit as my eyesight adjusted to the glare.

To both my shock and pleasant surprise, I saw SNSD's Tiffany, Sooyoung, and Seohyun standing right next to the foot of the bed. What surprised me more was they were all stripped down to their underwear. Tiffany had a very sexy lingerie set of pink bra and thongs, complete with a pink garter belt and sheer stockings. Sooyoung was wearing a black bra with half-cups and sheer g-string. Seohyun had a cute baby blue set of bra and panties, with blue fishnet stockings.

Seeing the three SNSD members in their very sexy underwear made all the blood rush from my brain to my crotch. Needless to say, my little buddy was standing tall and proud in no time. I was sincerely hoping that I wasn't dreaming and that this was all fucking real.

"Do you think that we will let you leave Seoul without a going away present?" Tiffany smirked at me as Sooyoung crawled onto the bed, "Especially for a great fan such as yourself?"

"I-I-I-I..." I mumbled, unable to speak properly. My brain totally froze at the sight of these three half-naked idols. Whatever sense of logic or reasoning or rationality I had left in me totally dissipated as Sooyoung wrapped her delicate fingers around my hard member, gently jacking me off.

"Ahhh... Sooyoung... Ungh..." I groaned as Tiffany sat on my left side and Seohyun sat on the right. I wanted to ask how they got here or how they knew exactly where I was staying, but screw it. I was obviously not in the proper state of mind to ask questions at the moment.

Seohyun leaned in close and kissed me fully on the lips. Tiffany snaked her hands all over my chest and tummy. Sooyoung dropped her whole warm mouth over my rod, sliding her lips and tongue all over my entire length. The triple-threat assault on my body sent me straight to heaven.

After a few minutes, they all backed away, all moving either between or onto my legs on the far side of the bed. It was evident in their faces that they wanted to tease me, plus given the fact that I was tied down firmly on the bed.

Tiffany unhooked her bra, letting it fall on top of my left shin, revealing her beautiful breasts. She massaged them a bit, before signalling to Sooyoung, who then leaned over to lick and suck Tiffany's breasts. They both looked at me sexily and naughtily. Seohyun, on the other hand, took advantage of the Shikshin's position, pulling her g-string halfway down her sexy legs. She moved Sooyoung a bit, so that her butt was partially in my direction, giving me a peek of her pussy lips. The Maknae then licked two of her fingers, before gently inserting them into Soooyoung's snatch. She also looked at me in the same sexy and naughty manner as her two unnies as she finger fucked Sooyoung.

The sight was too much for me. My groin strained upward, lifting my butt in the air, trying to get my dick within reach of this very hot and erotic scene unfolding in front of me. As she latched on her lips on Tiffany's nipple, sucking it and as much of the surrounding breast as she could, Sooyoung pushed down the Mushroom's thong panties and started fingering her pussy as well. Seohyun was licking Sooyoung's firm ass cheeks as she kept on pumping her fingers into her unnie's snatch. They continued their girl-on-girl-on-girl action while looking at me with their teasing eyes.

I honestly couldn't take it anymore. Watching three SNSD members playing with each other was too much. My hips were jerking instinctively now, and my cock was oozing with precum, aching to get played with.

They went on for a few more minutes, teasing and torturing me more, before Tiffany leaned down towards me, breaking her contact with Sooyoung. She held my cock gently, and sexily licked the precum off the tip of my swollen member.

"Yummy," she huskily said, her breasts hanging low due to her position, "I want the rest of it. I have to have the rest of it."

Sooyoung joined her, licking the sensitive underside of my throbbing member. Behind her, Seohyun took off her baby blue colored bra, kneading her own breasts a bit, teasing me more. She then crawled up to me, kissing me once more.

My vision was blocked, but I felt two pairs of lips sliding along either side of my dick , while Seohyun's tongue dug deep into my mouth, intertwining with my tongue. After a while, she broke our kiss and moved up, aligning her breasts with my face. She was still on all fours.

"Suck my breasts," Seohyun seductively said in English.

I took a brief look down to my crotch. Tiffany was sloppily giving me head while Sooyoung was sucking my balls. I looked back up, gazing at Seohyun's beautiful mounds just a few inches away from my face before I clamped my lips around one nipple. I wanted to touch her other breast but seeing I was still tied down to the bed, that was virtually impossible at the moment. I just focused on sucking and laving the Maknae's breasts hanging low just above my nose.

The multiple assaults on my dick made it easier for me build my orgasm. It wasn't very long before I could feel my balls tensing up that I eventually found it hard to focus on Seohyun's breasts.

"Ahhh, ungh..." I grunted, "I'm cumming!"

But to my surprise, and much annoyance, Sooyoung and Tiffany suddenly stopped playing with my dick, sitting back up and leaving my eager member alone. Seohyun immediately followed suit, sitting up and pulling her delicious breasts away from my face.

"Not yet," Tiffany teased, making a no-no sign with her index finger.

The pleasure in my cock was immediately replaced by pain as its anticipation of a release was stopped. Oh man, what a tease. My lower body ached all of sudden, and I felt totally and annoyingly uncomfortable.

"Aww, come on, Tiffany, please!" I begged, struggling with my restraints, "I was so close..."

"Sorry, honey," she replied, signalling to the other to stand up and back away a bit from the bed, "But I promise, if you will be a good boy, we'll have something very special for you."

What else can I do, given my current situation?

I looked at all three of them. Tiffany was already topless and her panties were rolled down a bit on her thighs. Sooyoung only had her bra on while Seohyun was also topless. The girls then began to dance sexily. Tiffany slowly took of her panties, leaving her only with her garter belt and sheer stockings. She then tossed her panties at me, landing squarely on my erect cock like a makeshift flagpole. Sooyoung spread her legs apart and moved her crotch forward, running her fingers along her exposed pussy lips. Seohyun turned around, bent over, and began to sexily take of her panties, shaking her ass in the process.

The continued with their sexy dance routine. Sooyoung finally took off her bra while Seohyun placed one foot on the bed to take off her fishnet stockings. Tiffany continued dancing while unclasping her garter belt. All of them kept their sexy, fierce, naughty-looking eyes at me, their gaze never leaving me for second.

Oh wow, this was really getting too much for me. Seriously. Watching SNSD's Eyesmiling Brighter than Mushrooms, Shikshin Happy Princess, and Pure and Innocent Maknae doing a striptease in front me was too much. My heart pounded in my chest and my dick ached for a release.

Once they were fully naked, they went back to the bed, on their knees. Tiffany was kneeling between my spread legs, with Seohyun on her left and Sooyoung on my right, just above each of my foot. They stuck their pussies out for me to easily see, and started masturbating in front of me. They furiously dug their fingers in their respective cunts, squeezing and playing with their own breasts.

"You like that?" Tiffany huskily breathed five minutes later, spreading her wet labia lips wide open with her fingers, "You like watching three SNSD members naked and masturbate in front of you?"

Another five minutes later, Tiffany scooted closer to my crotch, her knees actually touching my inner thighs. Sooyoung moved to my right side next to my torso while Seohyun moved to my left, her knee touching my left armpit. They continued masturbating, rubbing and digging their fingers faster and harder against their beautiful pussies. There was nothing I can do but keep on watching, enduring the pain of my growingly impatient cock.

After what seemed to be forever, all of three of them simultaneously started groaning and moaning louder. I could tell that they were about to cum, as their hips were starting to jerk, rocking the bed.

Seconds later, they all cried out as they hit their climax. Apparently, all three of them were squirters, bathing my upper body with sweet pussy juice. Tiffany covered my dick and thighs, while Soooyoung coated my torso and Seohyun aimed at my face. I was a mess soon afterwards as the girls showered me with their love honey. Taking it a little bit further, Tiffany sat down on my right leg, rubbing her pussy against my thigh. Straddiling me, Sooyoung rubbed her pussy against my tummy while Seohyun rubbed hers against my arm. The feeling of their warm and wet open cunts rubbing against my skin and the sound of their whimpering and moaning voices were driving me crazier and crazier.

They rested for a bit after their orgasms subsided. I can feel their pussies quivering, still leaking out their love nectar against my skin.

Tiffany gave me a mischievous wink, "Now that's a good boy. You've enjoyed quite a show so far. Now it's time for your reward." Sooyoung and Seohyun had a similar sultry look on their faces as well.

Chapter 4

They all looked like a bunch of hungry hyenas, ready to pounce on their helpless prey. I didn't know for sure if I should be scared or excited about it.

"Now, we'll untie you," Tiffany said, "But promise that you won't go wild on us, okay?"

"Anything," I nodded, desparate for some release, "Just cut me loose, please. I'll do anything!"

Sooyoung and Seohyun then slowly untied my bonds, while Tiffany slowly approached my erect cock. She gave it a big, wet, leisurely lick from root to tip, repeating it three more times before backing away. I shivered every single time she laid a tongue lashing on me. I thought I was going to explode at any time, given that I was painfully and annoyingly denied my release earlier.

As I felt my bonds loosen, I slowly stood up. I instinctively rubbed my wrists and moved towards the headrest of the bed. Seohyun and Sooyoung scooted in front of me on either side of Tiffany.

"Good boy," Tiffany approvingly said, "That's a good boy," and then looked at Sooyoung and Seohyun, "We now play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets fucked first."

Two quick rounds of rock-paper-scissors, and Sooyoung wins, showing a rock against two scissors. Seohyun was visibly upset.

Sooyoung quickly moved beside me, lying down with her head perfectly on the pillow. She spread her long, luscious legs as wide as she could, exposing her glistening pussy.

"Time to get to work, tiger," Tiffany said, "Now go fuck Sooyoung."

I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly moved into position, kneeling between her spread legs. I grabbed her small waist and shoved my dick into her excitedly in one go. Finally, some pussy for my dick. The warm and wet feeling tightly surrounding my throbbing member almost immediately overwhelmed my mind.

"Ungh, ungh... Ahhh... Fuck... so tight!" I grunted, savoring the wonderful warmth and tightness of the Shikshin's cunt. I recalled that I haven't fucked her pussy the last time out. Surprisingly, it was almost as tight as her ass was.

Sooyoung moaned ecstatically as I started pumping my cock into her tight pussy. She spread her legs further apart, letting me penetrate her to the fullest. I began fucking her faster, my balls slapping against her butt.

Seohyun then scooted to my right, running her hands on my chest. She then lifted her breasts as far up as she could. Nodding and getting the idea, I leaned down a bit, taking her left tit in my mouth and began sucking her nipple while I continued pounding Sooyoung's cunt. After a few minutes, I switched to the other breast, laving and sucking her nipple. Taking a step further, I took my right hand off Sooyoung's waist and slowly inserted my index and middle fingers into the Maknae's vagina.

Seohyun moaned almost immediately as my fingers dug in deeper into her pussy, which was already soaking wet from her previous masturbation. Admittedly, it was hard to keep my concentration of fucking Sooyoung and fingering Seohyun while sucking at her breasts. We continued on doing like that for another five minutes before Tiffany joined in on the action, but not in the way I expected.

I suddenly felt something slick and cold rubbing up my asshole. It took me two seconds before it clicked into my brain what that was all about. I turned around for a bit and saw Tiffany wearing a pink strapon dildo covered in lube.

"You fucked both Sooyoung and Seohyun in the ass the last time out," Tiffany evily winked at me, "Turnabout's just fair play."

I stopped humping Sooyoung for a moment. With my dick still firmly inside her pussy, I raised my butt a bit in the air.I took a deep breath, bracing for it. A few seconds later, it happened. Tiffany held me by the waist as she slowly inserted her lubed up dildo in my asshole.

"Just tell me if it hurts, okay?" she sweetly said as the head of her dildo popped into my rectum.

Yep, just like what I've read and heard. At first it hurt like fucking hell, but once my anus adjusted to the size, it became awkward. But then again, when Tiffany started pumping her hips, the pain gradually disappeared, and surprisingly, what they said was true. The pain and the awkwardness were replaced by pleasure soon enough

At this point, my mind totally froze. Here I was, pounding SNSD's Shikshin Happy Princess Choi Sooyoung's cunt, while SNSD's Eyesmiling Brighter than Mushrooms Tiffany Hwang Miyoung was fucking me in the ass with a strapon dildo. A pink strapon, mind you. I was totally blown away with what was happening.

It took a while for me and Tiffany to coordinate our movements, as I was, of course, an anal virgin. Once we got everything settled, we resumed our fucking movement and pace. It honestly felt so good, having a dildo ramming up my ass while fucking a tight pussy. I also resumed sucking on Seohyun's luscious boobs and fingering her sopping wet cunt.

It wasn't very long though before we all felt our orgasms building up. Maybe another ten or fifteen minutes, and Sooyoung started moaning and groaning really loud, grabbing fistfulls of the bedsheet. I felt her vagina tighten, sucking my cock deeper into her core. She then cried out loud as she climaxed. I felt her inner walls contract and expand in a split second, releasing a huge torrent of love juices. She arched her back, impaling her convulsing pussy deeper onto my throbbing cock, screaming and wailing as her orgasm washed over her.

That drove me over the edge as well. The moment her vagina expanded once more, I pulled out, not wanting to cum in her and risking getting her pregnant, spilling her pussy juices out onto the bed. I stroked my cock a few times, aiming at her visibly quivering labia lips.

"Ungh, I'm cumming!!!" I grunted as I exploded. A huge stream of cum erupted from dick, splattering rather messily on Sooyoung's open crotch. Tiffany kept on pumping my ass with her fake cock, making me cum harder. The second and third spurts landed on Sooyoung's thighs and upper legs. My orgasm made me finger Seohyun's cunt harder and faster as well.

Struggling to keep sane against my finger-fucking her, Seohyun reached down and squeezed my balls. Between that and Tiffany fucking my ass, plus given that I was delayed a release earlier, I stroked more and more dribbles onto Sooyoung, virtually covering her lower body from her tummy to her thighs with a thick coat of hot, sticky semen. It was the most extreme orgasm I've ever experienced. I moaned and grunted as loudly as I could.

"Fuck! Ah! Ah! Ungh! Fuck!" I groaned as I released a final torrent of spunk twenty seconds later.

My climax finally subsided almost half a minute later. I was feeling utterly spent. Tiffany pulled out of my ass, letting me sit down. I noticed a slight irritating pain on my anus as I gazed at Sooyoung, who was just lying there on the bed with her cum-covered legs wide open, exhausted from her own orgasm. I pulled my fingers out of Seohyun's dripping snatch and flopped onto my back, thinking to catch a breather first. I felt my fingers coated with a thin layer of love honey. I brought my fingers to my lips, tasting her sweetness.

But Seohyun pounced on me, diving mouth first onto my softening cock. She started sucking and slurping at my length, making me hard again in a few minutes. I practically felt my dick swell in her lovely mouth.

I looked over to see Tiffany hungrily licking my sticky cum off Sooyoung's slim body. Having recovered a bit, the Shikshin joined in, using her delicate fingers to gather my spunk on her crotch, bringing it to her mouth to lick them clean.

"Mmmm... so delicious..." Tiffany sexily said, still running her tongue on Sooyoung left leg, up to her inner thigh, "So thick and creamy and sweet."

Sooyoung was visibly happy, eating my cum as she gathered more and more from her lower body to her mouth.

Seohyun, on the other hand, kept bobbing her head up and down on my cock, gradually increasing her pace the longer she was giving me head. After a few more minutes, she stopped, got up, and straddled me. In one smooth motion she impaled her cunt on my dick and started riding me hard and fast. She quickly ended up moaning and groaning very loudly, especially given the sudden intrusion of my hard members deep into her warm, wet, and tight inner walls. I felt my dick being squished and squeezed ever so wonderfully by her vagina.

I reached up and grabbed Seohyun's breasts, kneading her soft mounds and twirling her nipples in my fingers. Her fast up and down and grinding motions made her breasts sway left and right and bounce up and down. She looked so darn sexy, a far cry from her usual pure and innocent image.

Five minutes in, Tiffany joined the fray. She took off her strapon dildo and sat on my face, planting her pussy right onto my mouth. I instinctively started digging my tongue well within her most labia folds, quickly working my way into her love canal. I felt her grab my hair, pushing my head harder against her crotch.

"Eat that pussy, boy," I heard her moan, "Stick your tongue into my pussy and make me cum!"

I obliged, increasing the pace of my eating her sweet, luscious cunt. I latched my lips onto her swollen lips, literally French-kissing Tiffany's vagina. It wasn't long before I started lapping up her love honey leaking out from her hole.

Another fifteen minutes, and I felt my lower body starting to get a little fatigued, as Seohyun relentlessly kept on bouncing fast and hard on my groin. My dick sawed her pussy to the fullest, stretching her vagina as much as possible. Tiffany, on the other hand, had my face drenched in her cum, having climaxed a few minutes ago.

I suddenly heard Seohyun scream, slamming herself down on my crotch, her butt slapping hard against my lap. Her vagina contracted so hard against my throbbing penis that it actually hurt a bit, and then quickly expanded, releasing a huge torrent of pussy juice like a geyser.

Tiffany moved away and sat beside my head, giving me a clear view of Seohyun's sexy body jerking and convulsing like crazy. Despite the fact that my penis was still firmly inside her, she showered my upper body with her cum, right up to my chest and neck area.

"Oooh, Seohyun cums so much," Tiffany teased, "Such a naughty, horny Maknae..."

Some twenty seconds later, Seohyun flopped to her left side, collapsing onto the bed right next to Sooyoung, who was watching us while plunging Tiffany's fake cock into her cum-filled pussy. My cock popped out of Seohyun's convulsing cunt, still standing straight and proud, glistening with pussy juice.

Tiffany then wasted no time, grabbing my hand, making me stand up behind her. She then got onto all fours, her beautiful ass just inches away from my dripping and throbbing cock. Looking back at me, she gave me a very seductive wink while licking her lips.

I grabbed her waist, shoved my dick into her pussy, and started pounding away. My thighs slapped hard and loud against hers, making her moan and groan as loud and as hard as well.

"Oh, yeah... baby, fuck that slutty hole of mine..."Tiffany sexily moaned, "Yeah, fuck me hard and fast, baby. Slap my ass, boy."

I did as she asked, slapping her firm ass cheeks a few times as I continued fucking her doggy style. I didn't want to leave any red marks on her butt, but I did grope her a few times in between slapping her.

To my surprise, Sooyoung then stood up and wore the strapon. She something in Korean, in which Tiffany translated. Apparently, Sooyoung wanted to fuck my ass as well. What the heck. We moved further onto the bed. I continued fucking Tiffany's sopping wet pussy doggy style as Sooyoung knelt behind me and slowly inserted her fake cock in my ass. A few adjustments on our rhythm, and we were all fucking like crazy. I honestly had to say, it actually felt pretty good banging Tiffany while letting Sooyoung fuck my ass.

After a few minutes, Seohyun joined in as well. She sat in front of Tiffany, spreading her legs in front of her unnie's face. The Mushroom hungrily plunged her mouth right into the Maknae's pussy.

Sooyoung leaned over to me, pressing her small but firm tits behind my back as she continuously plunged her dildo up my rectum. She snaked her arms around and up my torso, massaging my chest. She licked and nibbled at my right ear as well. Her movements caused me to increase my pounding of Tiffany's cunt, which was copiously leaking now, making a small pool on the bedsheet right underneath her spread thighs. I held her by the waist as my dick furiously sawed her horny snatch, pushing her body forward, making her face plunge deeper and harder against Seohyun's pussy. The Maknae played with her breasts as she watched the very hot and erotic scene unfolding right in front of her.

It wasn't very long before all four of us started groaning and moaning. And another ten minutes later, Tiffany climaxed first, burying her screams on Seohyun's snatch. Her pussy contracted and expanded several times within seconds, squeezing and massaging my swollen member. Her squirming against Seohyun's pussy triggered the Maknae's orgasm as well. The two of them quickly caught up to each other, their bodies shaking uncontrollably as they both squirmed through their respective orgasms.

Sooyoung went next a couple of minutes later, right before the other two girls' orgasms subsided. She rammed her fake cock as deep as she could up my anus, hugging me tightly from behind, before started shaking. Her convulsions made the dildo up my ass shake to, sending shivers up my body. Since I was still firmly inside Tiffany's vagina, my shivering made my cock shake and tremble within her warm and moist folds.

The Shikshin buried her face on my shoulder, squealing and moaning loudly as she climaxed. She pumped her hips hard and fast, fucking my ass so rapidly that it started to sting and hurt a bit. But I didn't mind about it too much. I was too distracted by the sights and sounds of the three very horny SNSD members screaming and moaning sexily through their orgasms.

"Ah, ah, ungh," I grunted, feeling the dildo sawing up my rectum in tandem with Sooyoung's shaking body.

Her body went almost limp soon afterwards, she slowly collapsed to her right side onto the bed. Her dildo slipped out of my ass. I glanced over, seeing her firm and slim body all covered in sweat and traces of my semen, with her strapon dildo standing tall and proud.

I pounded Tiffany for a few more minutes, making her climax one more time, before I felt my own orgasm building. Her sweat-covered body was almost limp as well from the multiple orgasms I gave her. I felt my dick and my balls tighten, ready to explode.

"Arrrgh... Tiffany, I'm cumming!!!" I grunted loudly.

We broke our hot connection. With her last remaining strength, Tiffany positioned herself right next to Seohyun, spreading her legs wide open as well. I scooted as close as I can to her, aiming my dick at her leaking pussy. A few more strokes while watching two hot girls with their pussies wide open was enough to tip me over the edge.

With a strangled grunt, I let loose. My penis erupted with a massive wave of hot, sticky spunk, landing on TIffany's swollen labia lips in a very messy splatter. I aimed my dick up higher, sending the next two spurts onto her breasts.

Feeling more of it coming, I stood up on the bed and shoved my crotch close to her face. Ropes of cum lined Tiffany's beautiful face as I continued stroking dribbles at her. She stuck her tongue out, catching some of my cum in her mouth. I glanced down to see Seohyun crouching down to her unnie's pussy, licking my semen off her hole.

After a few more seconds, Tiffany grabbed my cock and began sucking my cock, eager to finish me off. I released a final massive wave down her throat. Her face, with her wonderful eyesmiles, semen clinging onto her cheeks and chin and her lovely lips wrapped around my still-cumming cock, looked so sexy and heavenly.

She sucked and licked my member for a few more seconds after I was done, making sure she got every single drop. Once we were all satisfied, we all laid down on the bed to rest and cuddle for a bit. I was between Sooyoung and Tiffany, with Seohyun behind the Mushroom.

"That was really great, thank you..." I managed to say between panting. It felt as if I just ran the marathon or something like that.

"Well, you managed to satisfy all of us, so we're thankful as well," Tiffany replied, cupping my balls as Sooyoung gently fondled my flaccid penis, "Sooyoung and Seohyun had so much fun as well with you."

She then asked me what was I doing tonight. I told her about my plans about dinner and whatnot. To cut the long story short, all four of us went to dinner together, before going back to my hotel room for another two hours of hot foursome action as a goodbye present, since I was leaving Seoul tomorrow.

I just finished checking in my luggage at Incheon International Airport the following morning when I received a text message. It was Tiffany once again.

"Hope you have a safe trip back home! We had so much fun with you yesterday and we told the other members about it as well. They are now eager to meet you too. I hope we can see you soon somewhere, someday. Do try to keep in touch, okay? _ _ _ XOXO ~Tiffany"


	11. The Client

The Client

I was walking on one of the hallways when someone just pulled me over one of the rooms.

"G-dragon… wh- what are you doing?"

He dragged me in what seemed to be a small office with a desk and a chair.

"About to fuck you."

I froze, yet he didn't seemed surprised. In fact, he almost leered as he looked me up and down, closing the door behind him. I swore I heard the click of the lock, but couldn't see past his big frame.

"Miss me?" G-dragon asked playfully.

His cockiness broke my trance. I narrowed me eyes, taking a step back. He advanced. I was unable to speak. Time slowed as he approached me.

"Has my slut been thinking about me?"

I looked down, not wanting to play sexual games with him at this time, considering all the things that has happened in the last hours.

"I haven't been able to concentrate all morning," he confessed, hooking a finger under my chin forcing me to look up. "I keep thinking about ways to fuck you… in different positions."

Soft lips descended upon me, stealing my breath and any thoughts of resisting him. Despite the morning's events, G-dragon still had that erotic effect on me.

I moaned as he slowly walked me back against the wall, his mouth never leaving mine.

Breaking for air, I ran my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, sliding his jacket off. Reason began to fade as I took in his scent, needing to feel him against me. I went to lift his shirt but he stopped me, shaking his head no.

His hands began unbuttoning my top while my brain screamed at me to be sensible and stop this perverseness for now. He let my blouse fall to the floor, and my shorts followed.

I now stood before him in only lingerie and flat shoes with my eyes downcast.

"Look at me," he ordered in a husky voice.

He stepped closer, closing the gap between us, running his warm hands up and down my body. His hands then came up my back and unclasped my bra. I stiffened when he discarded it to the floor and then began sliding my panties down my legs, and I removed my shoes as well.

He kissed his way up my thigh. He teased, licking me between my legs lightly then started up my stomach. I jerked as I felt his tongue brush my center, his short hair tickled my thighs.

I tried to free myself, but he held me firmly against the wall. Standing to his full height, G-dragon wrapped my toned legs around his waist , raising me up so he could capture a breast with his mouth easily.

I knew it was wrong to fuck around, but for some reasons, these physical moment with G-dragon temporarily removed the heaviness of my heart. My mind was a daze a while ago, but with his touch, his scent, and his fluid all over me, it's as if the world didn't exist and all that mattered was the lust and sexual drive awaiting to reach its peak between us.

Fucking G-dragon brought comfort and peace within me.

With just a few long strides he carried me to the desk, making a trail of kisses up to my neck as he did so. He cleared the desk of all belongings with one swift stroke of his arm. Gently, he laid me down on its cold surface and stood between my thighs.

Once again, I was exposed and at his mercy. Slowly he ran his hands up my sides and down my body. He then leaned on the desk and over me, running his tongue in lazy circles around my navel while he freed himself.

I squirmed and tried to raise up but he prevented me by holding me legs wide and thrusting himself deep inside of me. He held still for a moment, grazing his lips along my throat up to my mouth.

He then began moving gently in and out of me. One hand slid up my stomach, capturing and squeezing a soft breast. I moaned with pleasure as he gently caressed one then the other.

My body jerked when he pinched my nipples, but I wrapped my legs around him tightly, wanting more.

"Do you like that?" he asked trapping my naked body beneath him. The rough feel of his clothes exciting me more.

I turned my head, it was difficult to hold his intense gaze.

"Answer me," he commanded, turning my face back to his.

I timidly looked up at him, replying, "Yes, G-dragon."

He reached above me head, gripping the edge of the desk with both hands. He lowered his mouth to mine, growling against my lips. Unable to hold out any longer, G-dragon began thrusting with long, deep strokes.

His pace quickly became harder and faster, making it difficult for me to remain quiet. my cries would surely be heard by anyone passing by the office door. The desk shook with the force of his strokes, I raised my hips to match his pace.

I arched myback, lifting them both as my orgasm hit. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, keeping me close as he came, burying his face in my neck.

We collapsed back onto the desk, G-dragon making sure to keep his weight off me. He kissed me then rose, helping me stand as well.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" he asked with an almost irritated tone. "Why are you so passive?"

I knew that the sex was not as intense and pleasurable as how the past sex were. I didn't even moan that much, nor did I go with his rhythm. I was just not all in this time.

"I don't like this kind of fucking! I told you to moan for me! The cries you made a while ago weren't enough to hike up my libido. Why are you such a horrible bitch!"

I was still naked in front of him, sitting on top of the desk. I ran my hands through my hair and breathed deeply, not feeling any shame whatsoever that we were talking and yet both fully naked.

"Terrible sex won't cut it. Get over your dramas!"

I looked him in the eye, wanting more than ever to tell him to shut up and think about my feelings for a second. But I knew it wouldn't do a thing.

"You talk to much G-dragon," I said simply.

"So what if you got kicked out of class? So what if you got embarrassed in public? Don't be such a drama queen! This is how bad it's gonna be from now on. People in this industry will spit on you, hurt you, make you cry, kill you. You need to be strong enough for all the fucks the world will give you. If you don't grow bones here, you will die. You had a bad day, but don't bring it to bed. In fact, make the sex all the better and forget your dramas."

So he heard about my stint with the trainer. Strangely, I felt as if he was somewhat concerned about me. I studied him carefully, and beyond his sweaty sex face, I could see… humanity. I smiled and dismissed his outburst.

"So is that how you handle your issues, G-dragon? Sex it all up? Does the sex remove all the pain and pressure?"

He stared at me for a minute with a serious, unfathomable expression.

"Yes," he finally said. "The fucks make things better, so stop the whining and just fuck hard. Fuck like there's no tomorrow. Fuck like there's no problem. Just fuck while the world fucks you back."

We stayed in that small office for another hour, fucking my way through all the problems. With the amount of beastness and monstrosity G-dragon had when it comes to sex, I have concluded that this man had a lot of pain and pressure, and sex was how he dealed with it.

Chapter 2

He kissed me full on the mouth, and dragged my body inside the cubicle. Going into a cubicle, he locked the door and raised my skirt to touch my already sensitive clit. G-dragon pulled me close. Our lips met and our hips began a slow grinding motion. I spread my legs a little and could feel his hardness as it rubbed up against my puffy outer labia, still encased in my black silk panties. My panties were getting wetter. Fingers roamed my wet snatch, rubbing me from my clitoris to my ass and then plunging deeply into my cunt. Two fingers at first, and then three. Holding them inside me, he curled his fingers, rubbing up against my G-spot causing me to shake uncontrollably. My hand reached down, lifts my dress higher to expose my entire lower body to him. My fingers frantically working on my clit again, occasionally plunging into my moist open pussy. Three fingers pumped in and out while my thumb rubbed urgently on my clit.

"I'll fuck you harder than the world does… I'll fuck you so good Mirae…"

G-dragon took a deep breath and he stood to my side, grabbed my hands and put them on my breasts. Then, he reached down to cup one hand on my ass and the other goes to my throbbing clit. I quickly reached back to unbuckle my lacy bra and reach back front to pull my dress down, exposing my naked breasts to G-dragon. He brought his mouth to my nipple, teasing and worrying the tiny bud maddeningly. His hands continued rubbing my clit while the fingers on his other hand squirmed into my tight hole. I froze and then begun to experience spasms as the stimulation had driven me over the edge. G-dragon expertly rubbed my clit and finger-fucked my cunt as I continued cumming, drenching his hand in cum. My hole stretched to accommodate his fingers and my body buckled as pure ecstasy shot through my entire being. I was close to cumming again but the three fingers just didn't seem to be enough. G-dragon inserted another finger into my cunt. I was taking four fingers in total. Spreading me, exploring me, pumping me relentlessly. I grabbed tightly on to G-dragon as I felt the first wave of my orgasm hit me.

"Oh my god…. Uhhhh…." I moaned in pleasure.

Pleasure began to cloud me, and I was once again reminded why I could never resist G-dragon, why I could never say no to him, why I was addicted to his touch.

He made me forget everything that was real and painful.

"Feels good, doesn't it? I'll make you forget everything but me…"

The pleasure slammed into me causing my knees to buckle as I was standing. I almost collapsed but G-dragon held me up by my loins, and his fingers went ever deeper into my slick holes. Another wave hit me and I shudderred uncontrollably, rocking my hips back and forth, fucking the fingers in my pussy. I almost screamed out loud but G-dragon kissed me on my mouth to muffle my loud cries of intense pleasure. My eyes closed, my tongue twirling with G-dragon's in our mouths, going back and forth, twisting and turning.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

My phone disturbed the sexual moment, and as he fucked me good, I suddenly remembered that someone was waiting for me outside.

"TOP…" I suddenly blurted out.

"Forget about him!" he said loudly, as he continued ramming his fingers in me, causing me to buckle and spasm that I completely ignored my phone ringing. I forgot about TOP. No. I didn't forget about him, I chose to ignore him, like G-dragon said.

Just before the last wave hits me, G-dragon rapidly pumped my pussy. Fingers going in and out in a blur. This time, as the final orgasmic wave slammed into my body, I can no longer stand. G-dragon pulled out his fingers and grabbed on to me as I slowly sit, coming to rest on the restroom throne. My body shaking and buckling out of control. My legs flailing as my breasts bounced tightly on my chest. Unbridled, uncontained lust coursing through me as the orgasm subsided. In my mind, this night must go on until I collapsed and completely passed out.

"Come hard for me, come hard and forget everything else…"

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

TOP kept calling, and still I ignored him.

As I sat, I spread my legs wide apart. The pussy lips glistened with my juices, inviting G-dragon for another feast. He positioned himself between my legs and flicked out his tongue, touching my sensitive clit. I rested my legs on the walls of the cubicle. As the cubicle was wide, my legs were spread wide too. I looked down and see G-dragon's busy mouth working on my pussy. Such a sexy sight, I thought as I spread a little wider, allowing him full access to my shaved pussy. He sucked my clit between his teeth. When the little nub was in his mouth, he flicked it fast with his tongue. This rubbed the clit against his teeth. He did all this while maintaining strong suction on my clit and pussy. These actions were driving me out of my mind. G-dragon has talent for making me cum using only his tongue. G-dragon knew my game well and slid a finger deep into my pussy again. Curling the finger up in my hole, he broke my defenses and my orgasm built up quickly, rushing to the forefront now.

"Oh my gooooooood…."

I closed my eyes, brought my own hand to my mouth and sucked on two fingers as I came uncontrollably. The fingers muffled my moans. My hips pushed up into G-dragon's hungry mouth as he continued to lick fervently at my clit, prolonging my orgasm. I reached my peak and it was slowly subsiding but the sensations continued to rush through my body from his abuse of my lustful sex bud. I needed a hard cock in me now to complete my journey.

"I want you now, G-dragon… fuck me now…"

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

I slowly adjusted myself and stood up. My clothes were in the way and I quickly removed them. I turned around and pressed my naked ass up against G-dragon's throbbing cock. He tool off his pants and let his cock stand free. Thick and fat, it looked menacing to me at times. I bent over a little, inviting him to take me from the rear. G-dragon buried his hard cock deep inside my wet pulsating pussy. I screamed out but his hand moved to cover my mouth. My long satisfying scream now muffled. He began to fuck me with long, slow strokes, making me feel every vein of his fat cock as it rubbed the insides of my wet, pulsating vagina. I contracted my muscles in my cunt, almost sucking on his cock.

"Shit… milk it good baby… shit…" he groaned.

The sensations building up in me was just too much to bear. I fucked back at him, hard. I pushed my ass against his loins with all my might, taking the entire fat cock deep inside me, feeling his balls slapping against my throbbing clit. The erotic mixture of lust and pleasure welled up inside me, almost overflowing, almost overwhelming. I wanted to be fucked. Fucked hard.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Turning my head to look directly at his handsome face, I whispered softly but with an urgency in my voice, "Fuck me G-dragon, oh, fuck me hard."

His cock glistened wetly as it withdrew from my cunt. Then, I pushed myself back and he pushed forward, hard. Slamming into me mercilessly, he began to pile drive into my wet, quivering pussy relentlessly. A few hard strokes later, I stopped moving. Keeping still as I just focused on the immense pleasure wave building up deep inside. He fucked me harder still, with deeper thrusts and faster strokes.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

My body was glistening with perspiration. My hair a mess. My ass and cunt felt like raw nerve endings being buffeted with pure pleasure. Lust overcame my every thought. All I wanted was to have the hard, fat cock fuck me mercilessly, continuously. I wanted every stroke to be orgasmic. The blissful feeling of G-dragon's hard cock was what my pussy hungered for every day. The moment my clit was touched, juices flowed, anticipating long, lusty fuck sessions with G-dragon. For now, I was relishing in the feeling of lust and pleasure coursing through my sweat covered body. I fucked him back with fervor. Unrestrained lust and sexual energy overcame me time and again. Deep fucking, fast fucking. Pushing my ass back onto his throbbing prick again, I drowned myself in the pleasure this was affording me. Hard and fast now, fucking like machines.

"Oh my god, G-dragon…. G-dragon…… oh… oh…"

The bubble burst. Waves and waves of pleasure overcame me, filling my entire being with ecstasy. My climax was long and hard. My knees buckled and shook as I struggled to keep standing, keep the fucking cock pumping in and out of my pussy. The cock erupted too, sending me reeling into another orgasmic state. Semen and pussy juices mingling in my vagina, squirting out the sides of the still buried dick and sliding down my thighs in wet cascading quakes. I groaned out loud only to have G-dragon muffle me again. I sucked on his fingers and began to frantically grab my own breasts. Another orgasm built up as I tweaked my nipples hard, sending me again over the edge. That's two in a row. Fuck, I wanted some more. My body now a heaving mass of lust, just yearning for more and more.

"I want more… please… G-dragon…"

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"I'll give you more… forget about him and focus on me… you get that? Only me!"

G-dragon did not disappoint. He continued his rhythmic fucking deep into my pussy, angling himself just right so each stroke rubed hard against my G-spot. I buckled under the force of yet another shattering orgasm while he fucked me hard, punishing me with unending waves of pleasure. His lust for my flesh drove him to push harder, pummelling his manhood deep into my wet pussy with such force that his loins slammed hard into my ass, as if spanking me. I was relishing every single sensation he was making me feel as I cum yet again, this time squirting my juices all over him. Then, just as one orgasm subsided, I felt another coming on, starting with a distant rumble and then crashing into my body. There were no words from my mouth, nothing but grunting and moaning with each and every hard plunge of G-dragon's hard cock in my pussy.

I had almost passed out when G-dragon stopped. He hasn't cum yet and as I sat down on the seat, I took his hard dick into my mouth and sucked it for all he's worth. My expert manipulation of his cock quickly brought him to climax and he squirted all his hot seed deep into my hungry throat.

"Fuck… oh god… shit… shit…"

He groaned and groaned violently. Saying all curse words he knew as he filled my mouth with his load.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

We both recovered, panting. He sat down on the throne, while I rested myself on top of him. I knew the cubicle was dirty, in fact the whole restroom was dirty, but we both did not care as our act itself was dirty.

We were dirty, horny, lustful animals. G-dragon and I, together, were nothing but a huge ball of sexual energy being realized.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello? TOP, I'm so sorry… Just… go home…"

I hung up on him before he could say anything. I felt so guilty, so shameful, so angry at myself for letting him wait for me for an hour while I sinfully fucked G-dragon in this dirty place.

For a few more minutes, G-dragon and I sat down in the enclosed cubicle, breathlessly keeping quiet. After a while he began to move, so I stood up from his lap. When he put on his pants, he got out of the cubicle, leaving me inside, half-naked.

"You shouldn't have sent your gay boyfriend away… If you think I'll drive you home tonight, you're a fool."

Chapter 3

"Tonight will be the best night yet," he whispered in between our wet kisses as we made our way inside his apartment. His warm breath and wet tongue triggered a sexual response deep inside of me.

His tongue re-entered my mouth as he started to kiss me wildly again. I lost track of time as he kissed me passionately, then again made his way down my neck. The warmth of his mouth found an erogenous zone at the base of my throat, and I felt my cunt tighten as I came slightly.

G-dragon covered my tits with his hands and lifted them to meet his lips as he took one of my aroused nipples into his mouth. His warm tongue licked across my swollen peaks, sending my body into a confusion of sexual sensations. My cunt had become swollen and wet as he sucked first one tit, and then the other. I tried to form the words to protest as he continued nursing at my sensitive breasts. My body was becoming so aroused from his actions that I became weak in the knees. He sucked my tits to the point of full erection, as I felt a rush of heat flood my aroused body.

I felt his hands move to grip my ass, and I was suddenly being lifted off the floor as he continued to suck my tits. He held me in the air as my body fed his hunger to make me his sex slave again. My large breasts looked huge in proportion to my narrow waist and rib cage. G-dragon licked my tits up and down as he had his way with me.

He started walking to god knows where, forcing me to grab his shoulders and wrap my legs around his waist to keep from falling on the floor. Seemingly without effort, he turned and carried me into the living room where he lowered me onto the couch.

As I lay there fully exposed, I managed to whisper, "Prove it."

He didn't answer. Instead he opened my legs, and knelt between them as he spread my pussy lips and drove one finger into me roughly. He lowered his head between my thighs, and I felt his mouth cover my swollen folds as his tongue probed into me. A defeated moan escaped from my lips as his hot tongue split my cunt and entered my pussy. He sucked and licked inside of me as he hungrily ate me out. I experienced an intense orgasm explode through my body as his warm tongue penetrated deep into the throbbing core of my womanhood. He licked me deeply until my pussy felt as though it was on fire.

I couldn't keep my body still as he continued to eat me out. He found my g-spot and began licking and sucking it until I instinctively started to buck against him as I was overcome by the intense feelings erupting inside of me. I moaned, throwing my head back.

Two fingers replaced his tongue, and he finger-fucked me into an even more intense orgasm, as he encouraged me, "That's it baby, cum for me! Cum harder... harder! Oh yeah!" I could feel my pussy tighten around his fingers as my orgasm closed in on me.

My body felt flushed all over as he again buried his face in my drenched cunt. My hips started bucking wildly as he licked my clit, and I moaned loudly. Sweat was pouring from my body as he continued to run his tongue through my pussy lips. He lifted my pelvis to give him better access as he continued to eat me out. I began to buck wildly but was held in place by his powerful grip on my hips.

I whimpered as he suddenly left my snatch and moved to kneel over me. He pulled me up so that I was facing his rock hard cock. He leaned in and whispered, "I want your sweet mouth around my cock, baby."

He gently gripped the back of my head and pressed me forward until his big dick was pressed against my lips. He was fully erect.

He reached down and tweaked one aroused nipple, causing me to gasp. He quickly filled my open mouth with the swollen head of his cock. I opened my mouth as far as I could as I took the head into me. He moaned as my lips slid over the smooth skin of his manhood and he pressed deeper down my throat. He reached down and took my hands, guiding them to grasp his huge shaft as he relentlessly thrust himself into me. His hands gripped my head again and made me bob back and forth as he fucked my small mouth faster and faster.

As he started to develop a rhythm, he thrust deeper into me. I felt his tremendous mount slide farther down my throat but could only take half of him. He began jamming my mouth onto him as hard as he could. My mouth was forced open as wide as possible; my lips were tight against his massive cock. I felt the thick head penetrate deep as it slid down my throat. His precum was lubricating my throat as I was sucking his dick.

"That's it baby, suck me so good! Oh yeah, suck it good!"

I felt weak as his huge shaft probed my throat. He let go of my head and reached down to stick his fingers in my cunt. It was overflowing with my juices and began to spasm as he worked my clit. Nearing anotMy intense orgasm, I relented to the obvious fact that I was going to get fucked again by this man.

As he continued to slide his huge mount in and out of my mouth, he again commanded me to suck his dick. I moaned loudly around his shaft as he continued to finger-fuck my pussy. When he sensed that I was about to cum, he pulled his monstrous cock from my mouth. Pre-cum dripped from the corners of my lips down onto my chin as he repositioned himself between my widely spread legs.

His hands slipped beneath me to grasp my asscheeks and raise my hips to allow him better access to my waiting snatch. "Your mouth was great, baby. But nothing beats your sweet pussy."

His words and the thought of his cock inside of me sent a shiver through my overheated body. I fell back against the cushions and he eagerly spread my legs wider. He looked down at me lustily as my ample chest rose and fell rapidly in anticipation of what he was about to do.

"You want me to fill you in, don't you Mirae?"

My head shook in denial, while my hips thrust involuntarily toward his waiting manhood. He caught my small hand, wrapped it around his thick hardness, and made me slowly jack him off. His free hand moved back to my mound and fingered my clit until I was gasping for breath.

"Oh shit... G-dragon... oh my god..."

He thrust his middle finger deep into my dripping cunt. "Do you want me to fuck you so good huh?" he repeated urgently.

I was rapidly losing control of my body as he pushed me to the edge of a massive orgasm. My back arched, thrusting my swollen tits toward him. My cunt seemed to throb around his probing fingers. I moaned loudly, "Ohhh! Nooo, please!"

He guided my hand to rub his tremendous cock against my drenched snatch, and asked again if I wanted him. "Say it, baby. Say you want me to fill your pussy!"

Although my resolve was weakening, I whispered, "Oohh... please don't... no... no more, ahhh."

I tried to struggle as he kissed my neck, so he thrust his fingers even more insistently in and out of my tight cunt. My eyes closed as he rapidly finger fucked my hot wet hole. As he leaned down to kiss me, my mouth opened automatically to accept his tongue. He explored my mouth until he felt my cunt tighten around his fingers and begin to spasm as I climaxed.

"Oh no... stop... oh... ooohhh," I moaned against his lips as he fingered me through my intense orgasm.

He kissed his way to my ear and murmured a fourth time, "Say it, baby."

My hips bucked beneath him as I came, and I heard myself gasp, "I... I w-want you. Uhhh!"

I gasped again has his thumb flicked against my swollen clit. "What do you want, baby?"

My whole body had flushed a deep red by now, and I felt like I was listening to my voice from a long way off as I whispered, "F-fill m-me with your c-c-" I stopped unable to make myself say the word.

I felt my orgasm build again as he made me rub his manhood against my throbbing pussy lips. "My cock? Is that what you want me to fill you with, baby? Do you want me to fuck your pussy?"

My head jerked in a brief nod, "Uhhh, yes... please... fill me with your... c-ock!"

With that he carried me, as he dug his mouth in my mouth. I put all my weight on him, and I felt the wetness of our mouth touching. It felt more arousing to feel his tongue tickle me as I did not become aware of our surrounding. I heard a door open, then he threw me violently on a very soft sofa. I never had the time to look around his room, but the feel of the sheets and the smell of the room screamed luxury.

He smiled down at me in satisfaction. He again helped me move his cock up and down my mound, teasing me. He pulled my thighs further apart, and then placed the tip of his cock at my entrance. Slowly, inch-by-inch, he began to push his cock into my steaming pussy as I again let out a soft moan.

As the engorged, dark purple head entered me, I could feel the walls of my cunt stretching. He then grabbed my smooth thighs and raised them up as his long manhood slid in further into my waiting womanhood. As he penetrated deeper into my cunt, he had to pull back and push forward a couple of times to stretch my body to accommodate him again.

As he bottomed out against my cervix, my back arched, pressing my cunt tighter against his crotch. I cried out in pleasure as my pussy tightened around his cock, "Ohhh, Christ!"

He leaned in and kissed my neck as he began to thrust in and out of me. His speed increased his hands covered both of my breasts and his mouth lowered to suck on one aroused teat, nursing the tight peak.

"Oh no... shit... feels so good..."

"Ahhh, Mirae! Uhhh! Uhhh!" He slowed down as he lowered his head to engulf my lips with his own.

I found myself kissing him back, and like the rest of my body, my mouth seemed to be out of my control. His tongue explored my willing mouth as he fucked me. His speed began to increase, and he thrust his thick shaft in and out of my body faster and faster as my nails began to dig into his biceps.

Abruptly, he rolled over and suddenly I was on top of him, riding his massive cock. His large hands surrounded my narrow waist as he pulled me down farther onto his shaft. The feeling of my pussy being stretched beyond anything I had ever imagined as it slid down his shaft made my body tremble with the sensations. My body took him in even farther than when he was on top. I couldn't resist the feelings rising inside me anymore as his massive cock got the best of me.

"F-fuck me! Please f-fuck me good!" I cried out in ecstasy as the swollen head of his manhood began to press past my cervix into my womb.

He reached up and took hold of my beasts, squeezing them together as his fingers pinched my nipples lightly. Shocks of pleasure coursed between my tits and cunt as he fondled my breasts, and without thinking, my hips began to buck against him as he thrust his pelvis hard against my twat. It felt like he was ripping me in half with his huge package and it seemed he couldn't get enough of my tight hole.

His hands left my tits and gripped my ass as he started to pound into me more intensely. I had now begun humping him in time with his powerful thrusts.

I felt like his thick cock was going to come out of my mouth each time he thrust his pelvis hard against my pussy and held me down momentarily before lifting me up again. My cunt had become so wet that every thrust made an obscene sound as he bottomed out inside me, and my entire body quivered with the heat of the passions that now controlled me.

I gasped and moaned as he helped me fuck his massive cock, "Oh, oh, oh... ohhh yes, yes. Oh, fuck me h... harder!"

As I continued to hump him, his hands traveled slowly up my body. His measured my narrow waist with his hands as one thumb dipped inside my navel and he thought he could even feel the hardness of his manhood as it filled me. Then he moved on to cup my ample tits, squeezing them and tweaking my aroused nipples before moving on to grip my soft shoulders and pull me down to kiss me.

He leaned up to me and whispered in my ear, "You're so hot, baby. You're always such a good fuck."

He began to nibble on my ear lobe then kissed my neck, biting it hard enough to leave a red mark. He kissed my mouth again, pressing his tongue past my soft lips. I pulled my head back a little, and he felt my tongue brush against his as he frenched me deeply. Slowly his kisses headed toward my tits. His tongue flicked against one taut nipple, and I jumped as a jolt of pleasure shot through me over stimulated body. He heard me breathing grow shallow as he nursed one tit and then the other until I teetered on the edge of another intense orgasm. After a minute or two of this he kissed his way back up to my lips. He grabbed a hand full of my long hair, and pulled my head down to his as he pressed his tongue deep into my mouth.

As he kissed me, his fingers began to trace the lines of my body. His mouth left mine and he whispered in my ear, "Do you like this, baby? Tell me you want my cock."

I felt completely out of control of my own body as I heard myself moan, "Ohhh... Y... yes, I want your cock!"

"Do you want me to fuck you some more?"

I swallowed hard, not really believing that it was actually me begging G-dragon to... "Fuck me some more! It feels so... uhhh uhhh, so g... good!"

G-dragon's eyes gleamed as I begged him to fuck me. Knowing that I had given myself over to him completely, he raised me off his rock hard cock and sat up. He turned me around, positioning me on my knees, and then settled in to kneel behind me and between my spread legs. His right hand slipped around my waist, and spread my pussy lips as he aimed his massive shaft at my waiting passage. His left hand lined up his cock, pressing the engorged head against my swollen pink twat, and then both hands moved to grasp my hips as he thrust deep into my quivering body.

"Oh G-dragon!" I cried as he impaled me on his steel shaft.

Suddenly, my orgasm erupted and I came hard against his cock, "Oh... harder... harder!"

With one final thrust he exploded and his rod hardened within me, sending me on the edge and to the peak of pleasure once more. We both collapsed onto the bed, his hard body pressing me, flushed into the pillows.

This was hands down the most intense night we've ever had, and it felt so good. I couldn't believe a night with G-dragon could always top the previous nights. He provided me pleasure I would have never imagined. For a few moments we lay down, our eyes on the ceiling, and nothing else could be heard but our intense breathing. As I recovered from the intense pleasure, I suddenly remembered why I was here.

I told him I'd take whatever he had to offer, sex and more. We didn't lay down the rules once more. But I knew he wanted more than just the unbelievably great sex.

"Tonight... my father woke up..." I surprised myself by starting a conversation. "He's alive and conscious. My brother wants us to be a family again."

He didn't talk. I turned my back on him and now that the orgasm has subsided, I felt the pain once more. Intensified, greater, more painful.

"And I'm sure when my father gets well and talks to me, he'd want the same thing. I just don't know if I want it too."

He did not reply, and I could hear his breathing in the loud silence. I actually did not expect him to say anything, and would even freak out more if he did. But next thing I know, I heard the sheets ruffle as he inched closer to me. I had my back against him and I was looking at the opposite side of the bed. Then I felt his right arm putting weight on top of my waist. With effort, he sneaked in his other arm between the bed and my other waist. Soon, both his arms were around me, and his warm breath touched my neck. He embraced me so tight from behind, and it felt right in all possible ways.

No words were needed to be said, because his warm breath and cozy arms were enough to tell me I wasn't alone. And the tears that failed to pour out all night torrentially gushed out of my eyes, and I found myself sobbing so hard. Still he did not say anything, yet it felt like he said everything. As I continued crying, suddenly I felt his lips touch my neck, which made all the hair on my body stand tall and strong.

And I felt something in the corners of my stomach. Something unfamiliar. Something I haven't felt before. Something foreign. Something new.

Something I didn't understand.


	12. The Client 2

The Client 2

I mounted his lap like a pony, spreading my legs wide around his girth. My smooth thighs came up through the slits in the dress, giving him even more skin to look at, but the front of my dress stubbornly remained between him and the object of his appetite. I started rubbing my chest up and down against his.

"You like that? You want to kiss one of them?" I lifted my breasts to his mouth, and he eagerly sucked a pert nipple into his mouth. But just as quickly, I pulled it away.

"That's enough," I declared as I slid back, making sure to grind into him, and down, off of his lap.

He was going mad with frustration. He kept pulling on his restraints, as if magically the steel would give way, and let him unleash his sexual frustration on his little slit. I stood up before him.

"I saw you looking at my legs when I sat down. Is that what you would prefer? Would you like me to show them to you?" I put a foot on his thigh, and with my knee close to the same height as his chest, I offered him a wonderful view.

"I'd love to do more than just look at them..." He commented. My answer was a sharp smack across his face. He was surprised I would do something like that, but in a strange way, it turned me on.

"I'm in charge here. You'll only be allowed to do what I say. Now, you can look at my leg..." I ran a hand from my ankle, slowly up to my knee.

I caressed my thigh, dragging my fingertips on my soft skin. He looked up at me with a stunned, grateful, and hopeful look. As my hand came up to my hip, I slid it inward, through the slit in the dress, and behind the fabric. He couldn't see my finger nail slipping behind the elastic of my black silk panties. He couldn't see the fingertip part my lips, and slide up to my swollen clit. He couldn't see how I rolled it around on my fingertip. All he could see was the twitch of the fabric, and the heavenly look on my face.

Jealousy tore at him. Not only was I getting off but he couldn't even watch! He wanted to touch me. He wanted me to touch him as well. His throbbing rod ached to be inside of me. But the handcuffs I put on him were still keeping him from me.

"Let me out of these!" he snapped.

"This isn't really working. Excuse me," With that, I turned and walked into the restroom, leaving him abandoned and alone, not sure what I was doing.

A few minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom, and now, all I was wearing was my bra, tiny black thong panties, and a sheer robe. I walked around the room. My hips rocked hypnotically, dancing under the robe as I walked toward him. My full breasts bounced slightly, teasing him with those pink nipples again. I sat down on his lap again, but more firmly, grinding into him strenuously.

"There. That's much better. Do you like my outfit?"

Before he could answer, I reached down and grabbed the hot, hard cock I had been sitting on. It was wondrous, but through the thick denim of his jeans, it couldn't be enough. "Let me see what we can do about this," I said.

I slid down between his knees, and opened his pants. His penis popped out like it was escaping from a prison. I smiled, licked the length of it, and sucked it into my mouth. Fiercely, I drove it down my silky throat. He let out a deep guttural moan as he was finally receiving the attention he so desperately craved. While my mouth worked on his shaft and head, I reached a hand under him, and held his heavy testicles in my hand. This was not a soft caress, instead it was a rough groping. The added stimulation made him lost in ecstasy. If he weren't still handcuffed, he may have fallen over.

His chest heaved as I slammed his cock into my mouth again and again. His breath became ragged, punctuated my moans and grunts. I knew he was almost ready to flood my mouth with his seed. That's when I stopped.

"Do I have your attention G-dragon?" I asked with a grin.

"Don't stop... fuck Mirae… don't stop you slut."

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you just yet," I sat back on his lap, with my back to him now.

I slowly and teasingly dragged my butt across the head of his tool. The soft smooth skin of my bottom, and thin silky fabric of my panties drove him wild. I threw my robe on the floor, and unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor as well.

I stood up, turned around, showing my nearly bare body to him. I stood facing him for a moment. I was as excited as he was, and it made my wet. A damp patch on my panties was becoming visible. I leaned in to kiss him, deeply. My lips were soft and inviting and my tongue was warm. He was completely lost in the kiss.

When I stood back up, he noticed my thong was gone. I now stood undressed, and shaved bare before him. He stared at my nude form. My breasts, and soft belly, my legs and shapely hips. As I turned, he stared at my round bottom, that begged for a spanking.

Instead of a spanking, I kneeled on the floor, and reached for a large pink toy, that he hadn't noticed I brought from the bathroom. My knees slowly separated as I lowered myself to the floor. I held the toy, and started licking the head of it. Bouncing up and down on my knees slightly, I started sucking on my toy.

Slick with my spit, I placed it under me and against my eager hole. As I pressed down on it, I felt my flesh give way, and it began penetrating me. He watched as I impaled my self on the large plastic rod. He could only watch as it slid into me, where he wanted to be. I started to slowly bounce again. Jiggling it deep within me. While one hand held the toy, the other hand began playing with my breasts. Pinching my nipples, and squeezing the soft flesh... then, reaching across my belly and down to the freshly shaved skin between my thighs, and finally to my clit. I grunted and moaned and I pinched and rubbed my self. I was getting close to a massive orgasm, but wanted to save it… save it for him.

"Shit Mirae… let me off this… God I want to fuck you so hard."

He watched as I crawled onto all fours, showing off to him. I slid the pink plastic cock in and out, over and over. Such a simple motion, yet completely captivating. With my butt to him, and on all fours, he could see all of my most intimate areas. He pulled on the chain to his cuffs, desperate to get to me.

The toy was fun, but I started to want more. I wanted something to move against me, something that could kiss back. I wanted him. No little toy could compare to what he could do with his fingers, and his mouth, and his throbbing, swollen, aching cock. I was almost ready to undo his cuffs. Almost.

The tips of the fingers on my other hand, moved down my body, to my exposed rump. They playfully circled my anus. The urge to get a little kinky was hard to deny. I was becoming almost as frustrated as he was.

"You want me G-dragon? You want to fuck me? You want to slide that cock of yours into me? I know you do. You want to take me on my hands and knees, and drive it all the way into me."

I crawled, on all fours, over to his chair. I rocked my hips, and made sure he saw my chest jiggling. I pushed his legs apart, and climbed up his body, pulling on his clothes like I wanted to rip them off. Nuzzling my face into his member. Sliding it down my neck and shoulders, as I moved further up, squeezing it between my breasts, sliding down my belly, and then the moist area between my thighs.

Straddling him again, I slowly and carefully rubbed the lips of my opening across the head of his member. I let a slight whimper escape my sweet lips. I was very sensitive, and it made me tingle. He grumbled as the sensation flooded his mind. I slid back and forth, scratching at his chest, biting his shoulder. I slid across the length of his cock as my breasts squashed between them.

CLICK!

I jumped and ran across the room. Bewildered for a moment, G-dragon almost didn't notice one of his handcuffs fall off. I had finally released him.

He raced down the room after me, tearing off his clothes as he ran. I stood in the bedroom, half hiding in the corner. He grabbed me and threw me through the air, onto the bed. I scrambled to crawl away, but wound up with his strong hands on my hips. On all fours again, but not in control this time. He pressed his cock into my slick wet flesh. I helped guide him in, and braced my self for what he was going to do. With all the force he could bring to bear, he buried himself in me. The force he used to drive into me would have knocked me off the bed, if not for the firm grip he had on my waist. His remaining handcuff rattled, as my chest shook from the force. Powerless to resist, I surrendered to him.

"Oh god… G-dragon… uhhhhh…."

Over and over again, punishing my soft flesh, he penetrated me. The only time he would release my hips was to spank my between thrusts.

"You tortured me you little bitch! Take me in full… I'd fuck you so hard you'd numb yourself!"

He watched as my bare ass shook from thrusting into me and from the slaps he delivered. I dropped my arms, burying my face in the pillow. With my hands free, I reached down, and started playing with my self, and with my breasts again. my whimpers of extacy were muffled by the thick feather pillow around my face. Over and over, his manhood drilled deep into me, stroking my deepest, darkest places. I was now his completely, denying him nothing.

"I'm the master here, you heard me? Answer me you bitch!"

As he looked down over my shapely back, he saw a chance to further get some measure of revenge for the game I played. He withdrew his tool, slick with my moisture. With one hand he held me, and with the other he positioned his shaft. I now felt his hot skin against my anus, and knew what he wanted. I pushed back against him, showing my willingness to play along. He had to work at it, but finally slid his head into me. With one more strong thrust, he slid his entire length into my ass. I gasped, and coarsely rubbed my clit. I was closer to orgasm than I realized. I wanted to cum with him deep inside of me, and in such a dirty way.

"Oh... . Yeah... Fuck my ass... Give it to me... Fuck me…" A stream of obscenities flowed from my pretty lips. All of my grace and poise fell away as this turned into yet another dirty fuck.

I felt an orgasm growing from deep within me. With each thrust up my ass, and flick of my clit, it grew just a bit more. I scratched at my sopping wet pussy, and ground my fingers against my clit. Filling myself with fingers, as his cock filled my ass. I was high from the feeling. Just as I thought I couldn't take it any more, my body stiffened, and spasmed. I felt a tremendous orgasm tear across my body. Like a small boat in rough seas, all I could do was hang on, and enjoy the ride.

Seeing me twitch and writhe under him, he knew I was cumming and he also was about to release all of his energy in one massive event. With a final thrust, I felt his stiff and engorged rod in me. With his cock as far into me as it had ever been, he released his seed. The force of his final thrust knocked me off my knees, and onto my belly. Still cumming, he pulled out of me, and proceeded to shower my ass with cum. It splattered from the back of my thighs to the middle of my back, and everything in between.

Once he finished, he collapsed beside me. Both of us drenched with sweat and panting, exhausted from the sexual romp.

Like always, this man just snored after sex. He was tired and drained out from the 7-hour awards ceremony followed by four hours of after-party, and yet his body wouldn't rest until he orgasmed for the night. G-dragon really liked sex even if he was dead exhausted.

I was hanging out with the dancers that night, all of us not important enough to be invited in the after-party. Mina and Jihye were talking about how G-dragon would probably fuck the Chinese celebrities in the party, seeing as most of them couldn't take their hands off him. It was true. The number of female celebrities he flirted with backstage, Korean, Chinese or Japanese. He was impossibly flirt, too sexy to be contained. I didn't expect any call from him, but was pleasantly surprised to hear him drunkenly banging the door of my hotel room at 4:00 in the morning.

This game was fun. Of all the high-class celebrities lined up, waiting for him to score at them, he still chose to knock on my door that night.

You're really fucked up G-dragon, and you don't even realize it.


	13. Chapter 11

Part 1: Riku has a Glitch: Tempting Soo-young

It was just another day at the office. Or so I thought.

"You want me to do what?" I almost fell out of my seat at my desk in shock.

"Come on, Oop-pa!" Soo-young whined at the other end of the line, "It's not as if you never done this before. I heard from Hyoyeon that you're an excellent partner."

"Well you know she likes to exaggerate sometimes," I knew that it was a feeble defence the moment I said it.

"Oop-pa... Please... I really need your help," I can imagine her cutely pouting on her phone, "The show's gonna be in a few days and I don't have that much time to practice. In fact, group rehearsals are going to be on the day after tomorrow."

Well that really didn't give her much time. Damn, I really hate these last minute schedules being thrown in. But it's something that can't be helped. They really piled it on her though.

"Aish, alright, I'll be there," I grumbled, "Give me ten minutes to finish up here first, okay?"

"Yay! You're the best, Ji chan oop-pa!" she squealed in obvious relief and delight.

"Trouble?" Kwangjeong asked, who was watching me the whole time.

"Not really," I fumbled around with the things on my desk, "Soo-young wants me to be her dance practice partner for her performance on the MBC Drama Awards show next week. Her usual dance partner's not available until tomorrow."

"You? Dance? As in ballroom dance?" Kwangjeong was incredulous, "You? Lee Ji Chan?"

"Don't tell anyone," I continued grumbling, shutting down my computer, "And I'm not even that good."

He was obviously trying to suppress his laughter, "This is gold, Ji Chan. Jenny sunbae is looking for people to perform for the company year end party."

"Don't you dare, Kwangjeong," I pointed a finger at him, "Don't you freaking dare."

"Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper," he teased, "I'm sure it's gonna be fun."

"Dude, I don't dance that well, alright? I'll probably just end up embarrassing myself in front of everyone," I retorted.

"Ji Chan can dance?" Shinki suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"No, I can't!" I almost yelled, and then threw a look at him, "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be with Yuri today for school?"

"Her professor didn't show up, so she had me drive her back home," he replied.

"Well did you tell her to finish her term project?" I asked, "I told her that I'd check her final output day after tomorrow before she turns it in."

"I did," Shinki nodded, "She borrowed a ton of books from the library before we drove home. She scrambling now as we speak. What are you, her tutor?"

"Well I do live like right next door, remember?" I said.

"If what you say is true, then why did Soo-young call you for help?" Kwangjeong shot back, "You know she's a really good dancer. That says something about you, Ji Chan."

"I don't know," I grimaced, "Maybe it's because I'm her manager and she trusts me a lot, who knows?" and then grabbed my backpack, "Anyways, I gotta go. Soo-young's gonna kill me if I show up late."

"You sure you don't want to dance at the party?" he called out as I walked towards the elevator. I needed to swing by some offices to hand off some reports and requests before I go to the practice rooms down at the basement.

"Yeah! Take one for the team, Ji Chan!" Shinki added.

"No!" I loudly protested as I stomped onto the elevator.

"And you said you didn't know how to dance!" Soo-young cutely complained, "You should have been my dance partner from the start, Oop-pa."

"Why? What's wrong with a professional one?" I asked.

"Too uptight," she simply replied, walking towards her gym bag to get her water bottle, "I can't small talk them the way I do with you."

"Well that also means that you can push me around and you can't with them," I grumbled as I stretched my back after two rounds of dance practices.

"Awwww Oop-pa, don't be like that," she pouted at me, "You are my Oop-pa after all."

"Aish... I hate it when you look and talk to me like that," I surrendered. I walked to the bench nearby and sat down, letting my heels cool down a bit. We did spend an hour to allow me to learn the steps first before going for those two rounds. Surprisingly, my learning and retention rate was so good that Soo-young had little trouble. I was suspecting of course that it was due to my enhancements. I didn't realize that they would kick in so soon though.

"Is there something bothering you, Oop-pa?" Soo-young suddenly grew sincerely worried, sitting down beside me.

I took a deep breath, "I don't know," and then looked at her, giving her a reassuring smile, "In fact, I don't even know where to begin to describe it. But what I do know is that it's nothing big and serious."

"Well once you figure it out, I'm here for you, Ji chan oop-pa," she patted my shoulder, "You know that you can open up to me whenever you feel that you need to, right?"

I slowly nodded, "Thank you, Youngie." Well she did say that she considered me as a best friend. And that's what best friends are for, "It's just that I feel like I'm not resolving anything. We got so many issues to deal with, and yet I find myself lacking the time and resources to address all of them because of other things that are happening that demand my attention."

"That's not true, Oop-pa," she softly replied, "If it amounts to anything, we are all so grateful for what you did, and what you are still doing. You've done so much for us, making sure that we stay focused on what we are supposed to do and not be led astray. You've done so many things that took all of our worries away. You've stayed by our side, and exhorted others to do the same when we needed people the most…" she paused for a bit, "When I needed someone the most…"

"Well, aside from me, you've got your family… and Kyung Ho," I said.

"But Kyung Ho Oop-pa's not you, Ji chan oop-pa," she quickly countered, "You're still my number one Oop-pa," and then moved closer to me, gently wrapping her left arm around my right arm, "You know, Taeyeon, Yoona, and I still think that Fany-ah's the luckiest one to have you as her boyfriend. And I admit, sometimes I get jealous of Fany-ah."

"Why?" I asked, my curiosity piquing high. This wasn't the first time Soo-young said something like this.

"Because you work so hard to be a better man, and to be the better man," she smiled at me, "Sometimes I wish that I can have a date with you, Oop-pa. Just once."

"I think we can make arrangements," I exhaled, "And I think Miyoung wouldn't mind. I mean, even like say dinner for two like I did before with Yuri would be okay."

"I think that would be great," Soo-young's smile got brighter, "Thank you so much, Ji chan oop-pa."

After a few more minutes, we both stood up and resumed our practices. Despite our progress, there were still some minor things that we needed to iron out along the way. So we obviously spent some time thinking about the steps that would suit best for those issues.

"You're a fast learner," Soo-young complimented, making me blush in the spot, "I knew you have such potential, Oop-pa."

"Aish, just trying my best here and do my job as you asked," I replied, "Come on, let's try those new steps and then go for another round, yes?" I just so wanted this to be over.

"I love the enthusiasm as well!" she clapped her hands in excitement, skipping towards me like a kid.

We spent a couple more hours practicing until Soo-young felt pretty confident that she got the hang of it.

"I think I'm ready to take it to the next level," she said, feeling pretty good about herself.

That confused me a bit, "What next level?"

"Dress rehearsals," she grinned widely, "Just sit tight while I go change into my costume," and then walked back to her gym back, pulling out a very sexy dress typical of what female ballroom dancers wear during performances.

Of course, my eyes went wide at the realization of what was about to unfold in front of me. Out of instinct, I turned around as Soo-young began stripping off her clothes. Good thing I locked the door before we began hours ago.

"Oh don't be such a wuss, Oop-pa!" she laughed, "It's as if you haven't seen me naked like a billion times before."

I didn't say a word, resisting the urge to give in and turn back around. She was right, though. The last time she changed clothes in front of me, I didn't even flinch. Hell we even ended up doing a quickie. So come to think of it, I couldn't understand why I was so flustered. A few seconds later, something long and silky landed on my head.

"She shoots, she scores!" Soo-young triumphantly and playfully said. That was when I realized that it was her silky white bra dangling on top of my skull. That, along with an instinctive whiff catching a sexy scent, caught my little buddy's attention. I shifted in my seat as my erection started growing.

"I can see someone's excited," she kept on teasing, "You want me to toss you my soaking wet panties too?"

"Just hurry up there, will you?" I whined, "We don't have much time. Someone else is gonna use this practice room in two hours."

"How did you know?" she was still using a sultry voice.

"Because I checked your reservations and the subsequent schedules before I came down here," For some reason, this was seriously getting a bit uncomfortable for me. I felt my heart starting to beat faster and my penis stiffen more.

"Always the diligent manager, aren't we, Oop-pa?" I heard her say.

After a couple of minutes more, she was ready to go. I turned around to see her looking so sexy in that green and black dress that really showed off her sex appeal, from head to toe. And man, her dress accentuated her long legs that went on for miles all the more. Admittedly, I was stunned for a few seconds there, seeing that this was up close and personal, that I had to visibly shake myself loose and regain my focus.

Soo-young laughed, "What is wrong with you today, Ji chan oop-pa?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, acting my best to look cool and casual recovering from the initial shock, "Shall we proceed?"

"Waiting on you," she gave me a sultry smile.

We resumed out practices, going slowly at first to let her get used to her attire. She was already taller than me to begin with, and the dancing heels she was wearing made that height gap all the more obvious. I had to stretch myself upward a bit, even going on tiptoes at times, whenever she has to do a spin.

What I did notice as well was that my reaction times were near-perfect, anticipating with improved accuracy as to where to catch Soo-young or where to move next with almost each and every step. I had little trouble predicting where she would go next or what step she will be making. That realization obviously boosted my self-confidence, and therefore enabled me to almost completely memorize the dance routine. As each day passed by, I felt that my enhancements were getting more and more prominent in my system.

The only hitch was I was becoming more observant as well, noticing little peeks here and there at Soo-young's slim and sexy body. A lot of her skin was obviously exposed and whatever parts that were covered were hugged rather snugly by her dress. Admittedly, there were some instances where I wanted to rip that dress off and, well, take it from there. Her teasing me a while ago might have fuelled my perverted thinking.

"Wow, Oop-pa, you're becoming so good at this," Soo-young cheered as we finished the routine for the fifth time, "I feel so comfortable dancing with you. It's like we got a good chemistry going."

"Thank you," I meekly replied, "I'm just doing my best to follow your lead."

"You were?" her eyes went wide with surprise, "And I thought I was following your lead."

"Isn't this supposed to be your number?" I was equally surprised as well, "I thought all along that I was just the supporting partner."

Her jaw dropped, "I suppose you're not messing with me, Oop-pa. But wow, seriously, you are good."

We did the entire routine one more time, almost perfecting the dance number and much to Soo-young's satisfaction. Of course, after all those rounds of practices, my feet were starting to get a bit sore. I didn't have my dancing shoes on, well, at least what I considered as my dancing shoes.

"I don't know how I could have done this without you, Oop-pa," she said after taking a long drought from her water bottle, "That must have been one of the fastest times that I've learned a dance routine."

"Well, this isn't exactly the first time that you did ballroom dancing now, is it?" I shrugged after chugging on my own water bottle. Good thing I had that one filled up before I went down here to the practice room.

"No, it's not," she shook her head, "But still, practice makes perfect, and you just helped me break my practice time record."

I allowed a smile, "Glad to be of service, as always."

"I'm glad that you think that way, Oop-pa," Soo-young smirked at me, "Because now, it's time for your reward for helping me out today," and then suddenly pulled the top part of her dress down, exposing her perky breasts, which jiggled a bit in the process.

I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew, I was slobbering all over her tits, sucking loudly and aggressively at her nipples, alternating between the left and the right one like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes… Yes… Oop-pa… just like that, suck my tits…" Soo-young moaned as she dug her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to her chest, "Yes… Yes… my body is all yours, Oop-pa…"

I pushed her to the floor, making her lie on her back, as I continued slurping at her right breast, sucking at her nipple and as much of the surrounding flesh as I could. Soo-young moaned louder in lustful satisfaction. I increased the intensity, making her squirm at first, and then after a while she was gradually thrashing underneath me. She jerked her hips upwards in an effort to create some friction on her crotch.

Feeling a little bit naughtier, I quickly snaked my left hand down her body, flipping the hem of her sexy dress, and slipping three fingers right through the waistband of her moist panties. With my index and ring fingers, I parted her outer slippery labia, making way for my middle finger to slide right inside. She was so wet at this point.

Soo-young arched her back in response to my intrusion to her core, "Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Ji chan oop-pa…" Her breathing became shallower and faster as I continued sucking at her boobs and I gradually increased my finger fucking her sweet cunt. I pumped my middle finger faster and harder, randomly digging myself deeper within her inner walls. It wasn't long before she was squirming harder, completely succumbing to her lust.

I then slid myself down to her lower regions, pulling away her panties along the way. The moment I was within sight of her pussy, I plunged in, latching my lips onto her labia and sticking my tongue as deeply as I could into her warm and wet love hole.

"Oop-pa, slow down… Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…" Soo-young moaned, "ahhhhhhhhh…" and grabbed fistfuls of my hair, pulling me closer against her crotch.

I was obviously very horny at this point as well, feasting on Soo-young's cunt like there was no tomorrow. My tongue slid and rubbed furiously against her inner walls, making me savor her tangy juices freely flowing at this point. The thing was, the more I ate her pussy, the more I became aggressive and horny. I felt my heart hammer hard against my chest, egging me on to give in to my lust as well. I wrapped my arms around her toned thighs and parted her legs further, giving myself more space to orally attack her cunt.

Her scent was driving me crazy, filling my nostrils with such an intoxicating musk, almost hypnotizing me in my lust. If I thought I couldn't go any faster engaging her in oral sex, I just did. I was literally French-kissing her down there, devouring her vagina and slurping on her juices with so much enthusiasm and passion. Soo-young bucked her hips in response, almost in tandem with my tongue thrusts to her cunt.

Her clit was fully engorged as well at this point. I shifted my attention to that for a moment, licking the underside and sucking at the exposed part. Soo-young thrashing underneath me became more intense as I continued attacking her sensitive clit. After a while, I went back to completely devouring her cunt.

"Aaahh… Oop-pa… I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she squealed five minutes later, "Oop-paaaaaaaaaa!!!" and then exploded, bathing my face firmly planted between her legs in a shower of her love juices.

I savored the sensation permeating my senses, letting myself bathe in her sex fluids. But my hunger wasn't satisfied just yet. Instead, my appetite for her sweet, convulsing, and still-cumming cunt increased. I longed for more, drinking and swallowing as much of her cum as I could. I felt my brain shutting down on me, losing any sense of self-control and succumbing completely to my animal instincts, teasing me, urging me to go on.

Not moving away from my position just yet, I kicked off my shoes and completely slipped off my pants and my boxers. I shivered a bit as my rock hard dick got exposed to the air. And once Soo-young finally relaxed, I got up, feeling my face drenched in her juices, some of which dripped down from my cheeks and chin.

I looked to see her disoriented, just lying there on the floor on her back, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. I reached down and unzipped her dress, completely taking it off and leaving her naked. She was so sexy, with her saliva coated breasts and fully erect nipples and her leaking and glistening cunt, and ready to get fucked.

To my surprise, I actually noticed my dick twitch in giddy anticipation. I felt my own member swell more, growing a bit bigger still, twitching and throbbing, so full of life. Soo-young noticed it as well.

"Is it just me… or have you gone… bigger still, Oop-pa?" she panted, her eyes going wide with lustful eagerness as well, "Will this monster fuck me good?"

I straddled her, and then shoved my cock into her pussy, burying myself to the hilt in one stroke. Soo-young screamed, instinctively arching her back once again as her cunt walls stretched to the max to accommodate me. I felt every bit of nerve ending on my dick in contact with her vagina send overwhelming sensations through my body, fuelling my lust all the more.

"Fuck!" I almost shouted, "Fuck you're so good, Soo-young! Fucking tight cunt!"

"Fuck me, Oop-pa!" she moaned, "Fuck me hard!"

I did as she said, going immediately at full speed, eager to bang the living daylights out of her. I slammed myself into her, my thighs slapping against hers and my balls against that small space of skin between her cunt and her asshole, and started fucking her brains out.

"Yes! Just like that!" she almost yelled at me, "Fuck me hard, Oop-pa! Fuck! I love your dick in my cunt like that! Faster! Harder! Fuck me, Oop-pa! Fuck me!"

"Fucking horny, aren't we?" I teased, not really knowing what came over me, "You like getting fucked like that, huh?"

"I'm your fucking slut, Oop-pa!" she shot back, "My cunt's only for your cock!"

I took that as a cue. Like a while ago when I was eating her pussy, if I thought I couldn't go any faster, well, I just did. My dick pistoned her sopping wet snatch in such a blur, making the sounds of our skins slapping against each other and the sloshing and squishing sounds of our genitals rubbing and sliding against each other louder and faster. Soo-young's love honey kept leaking out of our hot connection with every thrust and pump.

I swooped down and started feasting on her small and perky tits yet again, multiplying the sensation I was giving her. I twirled my tongue around her erect left nipple, teasing her all the more. After several seconds, I switched to the right one, giving her the same lick and suck treatment there. All this time I didn't stop pumping my swollen cock into her pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh… You're fucking me so good, Oop-pa…" she began panting five minutes later.

That turned me on all the more. Briefly pausing, I quickly wrapped her legs around my torso and her arms around my neck. I then secured my arms around her back, and then lifted ourselves up, standing up straight and shifting my weight squarely on my feet.

"Now, let's watch ourselves fucking each other silly, shall we?" I whispered to her, noticing our reflections on the floor-to-ceiling mirrors running along one side of the room.

Soo-young just nodded and held onto me closer, making her breasts squish against my chest and her nipples press hard against my skin. I grabbed her small yet firm butt and started thrusting upwards, working with gravity to penetrate her pussy as deeply as I could.

Surprisingly, I was fucking her in that standing position with so much ease compared to before. Soo-young did her best not to squirm so much, letting her cunt stretch as wide as she could, welcoming my cock thrusting upwards into her. What was even more surprising was that I could still feel my cock swelling more inside her.

"Fuck! Oop-pa! You're still getting bigger and harder inside me!" she yelped, "Fucking so good!" and then looked at me, "You really love fucking me, do you, Oop-pa?"

"Fucking right you are," I grunted as I continued thrashing my cock into her still tight but so wet cunt.

"And I love it so much when you fuck me," her eyes glinted with lust, "Playing with your cock is the best, Oop-pa!"

After ten minutes of fucking her in a standing position, I decided to switch things up again. I laid her down on her back once again, fucking her harder and faster, driving her over the edge. I watched as her breasts swayed in perfect rhythm with our fucking movements. I wanted her to cum first before I get to do what I wanted to do.

"I'm cummmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, holding onto me for dear life as her orgasm hit her hard.

She wildly shook, unable to control herself any longer, thrashing and squirming through her climax. I kept humping her, pistoning my cock fast and hard like a jackhammer into her convulsing cunt. And obviously, her love juices kept leaking and splashing all over our lower bodies with each thrust.

"Such a naughty little slut!" I teased, "You really love my cock that much, do you, huh slut?"

"I dooooooooooooooo!!!!!!" she squealed as she struggled to kept a coherent stutter, "Fucking love your cock so much, Oop-paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"

I kept on fucking her through her orgasm, relentlessly pumping and jerking my hips at random intervals. I felt my dick swell even more as her vaginal walls squished and mashed against my entire length, lubricated by her juices.

It took about another full minute before Soo-young finally relaxed. I quickly took advantage of the fact that she was momentarily drained to pull out of her swollen pussy. I then gathered some of her cum leaking from her freshly fucked snatch, smearing it on her asshole.

"I'm gonna fuck your tight little ass, Youngie," I growled, positioning the tip of my hard dick, slick and glistening with her love honey, right up against her brown, puckered back door.

She weakly whimpered something I couldn't quite clearly make out. But fuck it. Just like what I did to her pussy earlier, I then shoved my dick right up her butt in one smooth stroke. It was relatively easy from all the lubrication.

"Fuck!!!!!!" Soo-young screamed as I hit her rectum, stretching her anus just enough to accommodate my invading member.

The warm and snug tightness of her butt drove me insane. I grabbed her hips and started fucking her, drilling her ass like, again, there was no tomorrow. I looked down to see her struggling to maintain some sense of sanity, but she just look so fucking hot and sexy. Her legs were spread wide, exposing her sopping wet snatch in full view, and with my cock ramming her ass fast and hard, and still going faster and harder with each hump and thrust. Her small and perky breasts with erect nipples, coated with my drool, jiggled and swayed in tandem with our movements. Her arms were both spread-eagled as well, still weak from her previous orgasm. Her hair was all dishevelled at this point from all the thrashing that she did.

I felt her anus stretch even more as she was able to relax, savoring my hardness up her butt. That made it easier for me to fuck her there, my enjoyment increasing little by little as the minutes passed by.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck, fuck, fuck that ass, Oop-pa," she panted.

"Fucking tight ass!" I grunted, still holding on to her waist. The funny thing was, I could still feel my dick growing bigger and harder the longer our sex session continued.

Soo-young must have noticed it too, "Fuckkkkk!!! Oop-pa! You're still getting bigger inside me! My ass! Oh, my ass!"

After ten minutes of anally screwing her lights out, I pulled out of her with a sexy pop. Soo-young whimpered at the momentary absence of my dick in her holes as I flipped her over to her tummy. I squatted right above her, spread her butt cheeks, and shoved my raging cock back in her anus.

She screamed once again, squirming and shaking as anally drilled her once again. After a few minutes, I grabbed her arms and pulled her towards me, making her kneel up. Not breaking our hot connection, I stepped back a bit until we got to a more proper doggy style position, and then resumed fucking her butt.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh fuck! Ji chan oop-pa! So fucking good!" she squealed, "Your cock is so good in my ass!"

I turned my head to the left side where the mirrors were, reflecting our very naughty position. I watched as my cock relentlessly pistoned her butt, disappearing and reappearing every few seconds. My balls slapped against her pussy lips, soaking them as well in her cum.

My mind was in a haze at this point, completely and utterly lost in my lust as I continued pounding Soo-young in the ass. I was so close to losing track of time as well, realizing that we've been at it for another fifteen minutes by the time I felt myself finally going over the edge.

I pushed her back to the floor, pulled out of her ass, and flipped her onto her back. I then straddled her torso, placing my throbbing dick between her tits. Soo-young got the idea and squeezed her boobs against my length as I started jerking my hips yet again. My hands joined hers, mashing her soft yet firm flesh against my hard dick, ready to explode.

"Fuck, Youngie, I'm cumming!" I grunted a couple of minutes later.

"Give it to me, Ji chan oop-pa!" she yelled, squeezing my twitching penis hard between her boobs.

And with a strangled and very loud cry, I let loose, blasting Soo-young's face with what probably was my biggest and thickest first shot of hot, sticky spunk todate. And that even surprised the both of us.

"Fuck! So much!" she squealed as that first shot splattered hard and messily against her jaw. She opened her mouth as widely as she could, catching whatever she could and happily swallowing and gulping every now and then.

I kept on cumming, literally showering her in my semen. Ropes and globs landed on her face, neck, shoulders, and chest. My entire body shook as I rode out my orgasm, which lasted for over a minute. By the time I was done, Soo-young's upper body was covered in a messy web of cum. Clumps and strands even ended up clinging onto her hair.

I scooted forward, pushing my still-erect cock through her lips. Soo-young eagerly welcomed me in her mouth, licking and sucking along the way until her oral cavity was completely stuffed. My cum sticking onto her chest and shoulders smeared onto my thighs.

"Yes… suck that cock like a good slut, Youngie…" I groaned, "I know you love my dick in your mouth… yes… just like that…"

It was strange for me though. Normally at this point, after experiencing such a violent orgasm, I would be feeling drained and my cock would start deflating. But I was feeling none of that at the moment. In fact, I still felt damn horny, especially while watching the cum-covered Shikshin feasting on my cock, throbbing and twitching in her mouth, still full of life and apparently getting impatient for more.

"Delicious… such a yummy cock and cum," she breathed onto my length, making me twitch more.

After a couple of minutes, I backed away, letting her sit up. I reached for a towel and helped her get cleaned up, but she stopped me halfway through.

"Let's take our customary after sex picture, Oop-pa," she said, grinning lustfully at me.

After taking several photos with my phone, she got up and cleaned off as much as she could while I gathered our clothes and stuff. After a while, we got dressed up again. Good thing I keep a spare set of clothes in my backpack.

"You're much more aggressive today, Ji chan oop-pa," she smiled at me as she slipped her jeans back on, "You're such a different person today."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I apologized.

She shook her head, "It's not that it's bad, Oop-pa. I actually enjoyed every single moment of it. You should fuck me like that the next time… and probably fuck the other members like that as well."

"Ah chincha…" I groaned.

To cut a long story short, I ended up banging Soo-young three more times during the course of the day, in the shower right afterwards, in the car after her group practices six hours later, and in my room when we got home later that night. Yeah. She literally dragged me along for her schedules that day, only because she wanted to get screwed over and over again.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I pondered on today's events. Probably it was nothing. But yeah, I did feel different while I was having sex with Soo-young. It was like something more animalistic and more aggressive in nature trying to claw out from me and take over my thoughts and actions. The moment she flashed her boobs at me, I pounced on her like some wild, hungry hyena. And to think that before that, I was uncomfortably blushing and fidgeting a lot when she was changing her clothes and teasing me.

I wondered if this was a part of what I was going through at the moment. I wasn't sure of it, that was the only thing that was certain. That was the annoying thing about experiments and whatnot. Nothing comes out smooth and issue-free. There was always something that happens along the way.

But for now, let's just wait and see. I might just being silly about the whole thing.


	14. Chapter 12

Part 2: Riku has a Glitch: Toying Jessica

And the stranger part was, even after that marathon sex session with Sooyoung, it wasn't over for me.

At least not in my dreams. That much I was sure of.

And the funnier part was that, I wasn't alone in what looked like a hotel room.

"Aaaaah… fuck… this feels so good…"

"Ahhhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh… suck that cock… yeah… Sica… fuck…"

Jessica was on her knees on the carpeted floor, looking so sexy and lustful in her nudity. Her attention was on her right side, stroking and sucking on Nick's cock. Her other hand was slowly and leisurely jerking me off as well. Her chest heaved with her movements, making her big breasts jiggle in perfect rhythm. Her nipples were already visibly erect, telling me how horny she was becoming.

Yep. You saw that right, Jessica, Nick, and I, all getting prepped up for a threesome. How and why it started I have no idea.

After a few more minutes, Jessica turned her attention to me. She gave me a very sultry and enticing look while she proceeded to tease the swollen tip of my penis, flicking her tongue at random intervals.

"Two cocks to play with…" she peppered my length with a dozen light kisses, making me throb and twitch more against her delicate fingers squeezing and stroking me, "Double the cocks, double the fun."

My knees buckled ever so slightly in response to the teasing pleasure she was giving me. And once again, I felt my heart hammer in my chest as I felt my dick grow bigger and harder still under Jessica's oral assault.

Nick was groaning incoherently, obviously blown out of his mind of what was about to unfold in front of him. I looked down to see Jessica plunge my cock deep into her mouth, with the tip already touching the back of her throat, as she increased the intensity of giving Nick a hand job. She gulped and slurped against my member as her drool seeped out from the corners of her lips, lubricating me more and more.

After a few more minutes, Jessica surprised me all the more. While keeping a firm and steady clamping of her lips on my cock, she repositioned herself until she faced me while on all fours. I saw her wiggle her butt at Nick, egging him to start fucking her from behind. Despite being mind-blown, Nick quickly got the idea and dropped to his knees.

Jessica sexily moaned, sending vibrations up and down my entire length still held prisoner in her mouth, as Nick slowly buried himself into her pussy. He held his waist and started moving his hips in slow and short jerks, trying to get a feel of fucking his Ice Princess girlfriend.

"Oh fuck… oh fuck… fuck…" Nick grunted, "Oh so fucking tight…" and then gradually increased his pace, making the sounds of their skins slapping against each other louder and faster.

I held Jessica's head to keep her steady as I felt every inch of her warm and wet tongue slide alongside the sensitive underside and swirl against the left and right side of my cock, making me twitch more. I instinctively jerked my hips in response to her oral teasing. I gently dug my fingers through her hair, palming her earlobes a bit along the way, as I slowly began to fuck her throat.

Jessica sucking my cock gradually became sloppier and louder as the minutes passed us by. At this point, Nick was fucking her from behind at a much faster pace, slamming his thighs against her butt loud and fast and ramming himself fully into her cunt. The frequent squishing and sloshing sounds told me that Jessica's pussy was sopping wet, and was just getting wetter and wetter with each thrust that Nick made.

I savored the Ice Princess' mouth continuously working its magic around me, with my balls occasionally touching her chin. Each suck, each slurp, and each swirl sent shivers up and down my spine as Jessica hungrily feasted on my cock like her life depended on it. I had to shake my head clear every so often so that I can focus enough to match my fucking movements with her blowjob. It was the best blowjob Jessica has given me, as far as I can remember.

After a couple more minutes, Jessica emitted a muffled moan a split second after her body suddenly became rigid, and squirmed as her first orgasm of the night hit her. She backed away a bit, releasing my cock, dripping wet from her saliva, and squirmed more and more.

"Aaaahh… Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed, "Fuck! That felt so goooooooooooooood!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nick just went harder and faster, triggering a second straight climax from her in a span of seconds. Jessica screamed louder in pleasure, letting her entire body wash over with her cumming. She reached out and grabbed my cock, squeezing me hard for a few seconds, and then stroked me furiously.

"Fucking wet! Cum, for me, baby…" Nick groaned as he kept on pounding Jessica's cumming cunt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!" she panted as she finally relaxed after several more seconds, "Fuck… so good…" and then promptly put my penis back into her mouth once more.

Ten more minutes of increased intensity of fucking and sucking passed before I felt my balls give me that familiar twitching sensation, telling me that I was about to blow my load.

"Fuck… I'm cumming," I groaned as I felt my dick strain within the confines of her hot mouth, ready to explode.

"I'm cumming too…" Nick managed to say, who at this point was totally into his lust, going for long and hard strokes of slamming himself into Jessica.

It was almost simultaneous. I went first for a mere second or two, quickly bathing Jessica's tonsils with a hot and sticky shower of cum down her throat that she almost choked on it. She greedily swallowed, gulping loudly and messily as her attention was obviously split between the two streams of semen filling her mouth and her pussy. And also, it was Nick's turn and my turn to squirm and groan through our respective orgasms, trying to keep a steady position.

The increased sensitivity I was experiencing was too much, as I felt my dick being pleasure from both inside and outside. Jessica's tongue was swirling around my length as I kept on cumming, making my penis expand more in her mouth to continue releasing gushes of semen down her throat. It took another half a minute or so before I finally began to relax. Nick at this point was slowing down as well as he finished unloading everything up her womb.

Nick backed away a bit, sitting down on the floor to catch his breath and regain his focus. This prompted Jessica to release me from her mouth, leisurely licking and sucking at me for every bit of cum remaining, making sure that she got all of it.

"Delicious… and so nice, being filled from both ends," she teased, keeping a steady pace of cleaning my still erect cock proudly standing right at her face, "I can't wait to have more later, my dear Oop-pas…"

For some weird reason, that set off something in my brain, "Then let's not waste any more time and get right on it," I growled, feeling hornier and naughtier at the sound of her sultry and seductive voice.

I pushed Jessica down on the carpet on her back, spread her legs wide open, and swooped down head first into her freshly-fucked pussy, immediately tasting the mixed cum copiously leaking out. I focused on her engorged clit, furiously licking and sucking that super sensitive part, making her shiver and twitch more and more at random intervals.

"Holy fuck… Ji Chan Oop-pa… slow down…" she gasped for breath, "I… just… came… fuck… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… fuck!"

Surprisingly, her pussy tasted like heaven. And along with her sexy and seductive musk, I was becoming hungrier for her. Using my lips, I parted her outer labia and then forced my tongue inside, tasting a rather tangy mix of semen and pussy juice that made me hornier still the more I ate her. She was so sopping wet that it was messy and sloppy down there. I felt both of us shiver with every single contact my tongue made against her very sensitive inner walls.

But I knew that me eating her cunt out was just the intermission number.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on my back on the carpet, forcing Jessica to sit on my cock reverse cowgirl style. However, I was aiming for her asshole, feeling the swollen reddish-purple head of my glistening penis prodding her backdoor.

"Aaaah…. Yes… oh, my ass… Ji Chan Oop-pa… fuck my ass…" she moaned in satisfaction as my dick slowly penetrated her anus, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh… Nick Oop-pa… get back in my pussy… please… I want both dicks inside me again…"

Despite being seemingly exhausted, Nick sprang to life, getting in position in front of her. Since Jessica's back was partially blocking my view, I really couldn't see what was going on, but I did feel Nick inserting his dick back into her cunt. By the time he was fully inside of her, my own cock was touching her rectum, stretching her inner butt walls to the max.

"Yessssss… Feels so goooood…" Jessica lustfully breathed, wiggling her groin a bit to savor the pleasure of having two cocks on her lower holes, "Fuck me good, Oop-pas… Fuck me good like the slut that I am…"

I let Nick take the lead. He was her boyfriend after all. I waited until he started pumping his hips, making his cock dig deep into her cunt. Timing it perfectly, I then started thrashing my cock into her butt, making sure that I was alternating my penetrating her with Nick's so that I was in while he was out, and vice versa.

"You are a wild slut, aren't you?" Nick grunted, going just a little bit faster and harder.

"Only for your cocks, Nick Oop-pa," she groaned, "Only for you and Ji Chan Oop-pa's delicious cocks."

It wasn't long before Jessica started squirming once again. Her butt muscles were finally relaxing around my member, which was continuously swelling and throbbing with each thrust I made. I realized that I haven't fucked Jessica in the ass that often compared to the others, so it made for such a pleasurable experience. That thought alone was enough to make me increase the pace of buttfucking her, slapping my things against her firm ass cheeks while Nick was relentlessly pounding her cunt.

"Holy fuck…" Nick grunted, holding on to Jessica's waist area, just above the part where I was holding her as well, as her continued drilling her leaking pussy. I felt her juices copiously dripping down to my balls, pooling onto my groin.

It was so obvious at this point that she was in fuck heaven. She leaned back some more, bracing her arms against my upper body and spreading her legs further apart on either side of my lower body. She was panting and gasping harder and more frequently, moaning and uttering gibberish as the sensation of being double penetrated overwhelmed her mind completely. Beads of perspiration formed all throughout her sexy body, with small drops falling onto my chest. The ends of her hair were almost at my face. I caught the occasional whiff of her hair, enhanced by her own pheromones, making me more aroused than I already was.

"Yes, that's it," Jessica said in satisfaction, "Yes, fuck, that's it. Give it to me, give it to me, give it to me… Give me your big, hard cocks!"

Letting Nick hold her waist, I reached further up, cupping as much of her luscious tits as I could. At first, I gently mashed her breasts, feeling my fingers touch her erect and very sensitive nipples. But it wasn't long before I decided to get naughtier and toy with her boobs harder and rougher.

The sounds of our skins slapping at an almost relentless yet alternately synchronized pace filled the room, joining in chorus with our grunts and moans of lustful pleasure. Jessica continued to speak dirtily whenever she could, only to be lost again in her lust.

"Aaah… yes, that's it, my Oop-pas," she moaned, "Fuck me like whore, fuck… fuck… I love your cocks so much! Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Ungh, ungh, ungh… Yes… I'm a slut for your cocks… Faster! Harder! Fuck me senseless… oh, yes, my ass is stretching so much… aaah… my pussy… fuck… so good… ahhhhhh… Oh fuckkk… I'm cumming, I'm cumming… fuck… Ahhhhhhhhhhh…"

She dolphin-screamed her way to yet another climax as her body shook almost uncontrollably as a result. We both stopped for a moment, letting her squirm and convulse as she rode out her orgasm. I felt her butt muscles squeeze my dick hard that it threatened to crush it inside, sucking me in as deeply as I could that I thought that the entire head of my penis was in her rectum already.

But once she regained her focus, she joined in the fun all the more, rhythmically moving her hips back and forth, making her ass cheeks bounce against my groin, matching our respective thrusting movements. I was amazed at how she could do it, seeing that Nick and I had different paces and rhythms as well.

We continued banging Jessica in the same for the next twenty minutes, making her cum one more time along the way, until I decided to switch things up. Without breaking our hot connection with her, Nick and I slowly stood up. Getting the idea, Jessica wrapped her arms and legs around Nick, biting and licking his left ear. Both her pussy and ass was now a little wider, letting us thrash our cocks into her harder and faster still. I leaned forward to lick Jessica's right earlobe. We are all sweaty at this point, exposing ourselves further to each other's sexy scents, making the each of us hornier still.

"Yes, yes, keep fucking me like that, Oop-pas…" she panted, "ahhhhhh, ahhhhhhhh, this is so fucking good… fuck me more… yes, yes, yes…"

It was such an erotic sight, sandwiching Jessica in a standing position. I pistoned my dick upwards in her bum, savoring the warm tightness of her asshole squeezing and expanding with each stroke. Despite the numerous times I have had sex with her, fucking her in the ass still made me swoon over in ways that I still couldn't describe properly, much less get used to.

Ten minutes later, we were back on the floor again. Only this time, it was Nick lying on his back, his head buried in between Jessica's tits. I was squatting over them, with my feet planted firmly at either side of their bodies, still busy pounding her backdoor, which by this point has loosened up so much that it was very easy for me to fuck her there. I could only guess, but at by this time, both her pussy and her anus must be really swollen from all the fucking she was getting.

Jessica was still moaning like crazy, uttering incoherent and disjointed words, urging us on to bang her lights out as much as we could. The strange part was that I wasn't getting tired one bit. Well, maybe just a little.

It wasn't long though before I felt my orgasm building up once more. She must have sensed it, given how my dick was increasingly becoming twitchy during the last couple of minutes.

"Cum… in… my… ass, Ji… Chan… Oop-pa…" she panted, "Fill… my… butt… with your… spunk…" and then looked at Nick, "You too… Nick… Oop-pa… fill… my… pussy… with your cum…"

It only took a few more minutes before my climax hit me. I rammed my dick up her rectum as far up as I could and then let loose. With a strangled cry, I unloaded in her with a violent rush of cum, spurting deep in her ass. I felt my entire length expand my semen streamed out of dick, quickly filling up her bum. Nick was also grunting and groaning as he was unloading as well into Jessica's cunt for the second straight time. It was honestly becoming more difficult for me to keep focus because her butt was just so damn good.

"Yes! Yes!" Jessica screamed, "Give me your cum, Oop-pas! Creampie my pussy and ass! Yes! Like that! Fucking give me your cum!!!" and then arched her back as she herself climaxed under the relentless cumming we were giving her.

Amidst her screams and our grunts of pleasure, I almost lost consciousness squirming through my orgasm, surprised as to how much I was releasing into her rectum. She obviously couldn't hold it all in, as dribbles started leaking out, despite the tightness of our anal connection. By the time I relaxed, I found myself breathing hard, fighting to keep a focused mind. Jessica and I eventually collapsed onto the carpet, gasping to catch our breaths and basking in our afterglows.

But surprisingly, she didn't take too much time. Within minutes, she was on her knees again, stroking our cocks to erection yet again as Nick and I laid on our backs. She looked so fucking hot, her hair all dishevelled and her entire body glistening with sweat and the occasional spots of semen here and there. Her breasts proudly stood out from her chest. Her pussy and asshole were both leaking with cum, staining the carpet.

"I hope that you're ready for more," she seductively said, her fingers deftly playing with our hardening dicks, "I'm still hungry for your cum, my lovely Oop-pas…" and then licked her lips in anticipation, "And my pussy and asshole are still aching for your cocks."

I got up first and sat at her left side. With Jessica slowly jerking me off, I leaned forward and enveloped her left nipple in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, Nick followed suit, sitting on her right side and kissing her fully in her mouth while he fondled her right breast.

I rolled my tongue around her erect nipple as I sucked at her luscious tit, sliding my lips occasionally around the surrounding firm flesh. My left hand travelled down to her leaking wet snatch, teasing her labia lips with my middle finger for a bit.

"Ahh… yes… fuck, so good…" Jessica moaned, momentarily breaking her kiss with Nick and squeezing my cock in response to me sucking at her boob and teasing her cunt.

Her moans were muffled once more as she resumed her kiss with Nick, presumably increasing the intensity to make it a tongue battle between the two of them.

I then slowly inserted my index and middle finger into her vagina, allowing her love hole to swallow my digits fully. I made a scissoring action with my fingers for a bit, stretching her inner walls before I started slowly pumping them. Even after two rounds of sex, she was still tight there. I really wondered how they all do it.

It was just a matter of time before we were at it again. Within minutes, Jessica was lying on her back. I was kneeling between her spread legs, fucking her cunt, while Nick was fucking her tits.

I found myself blinking hard, swimming in that small area of consciousness between being asleep and being awake. The first thing I saw was the familiar ceiling of my bedroom. As my mind finally focused, I then noticed a warm and wet sensation sliding up and down my erect cock. That was also the moment when I realized that the beddings were off, exposing my naked body.

I looked down to see a naked Sooyoung bobbing her head up and down on my crotch. Oh boy…

She noticed that I was awake and paused for a bit, releasing my length from her mouth, "Hello Oop-pa!" she cheerfully said, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but notice your big and wonderful cock calling for a blowjob… You must have been dreaming about something really good to get your cock stand proud like that…" and then promptly went back to work, engulfing me hungrily and eagerly.

Like I said, oh boy…

"Penny for your thoughts, Oop-pa?" Tiffany's voice snapped me from my brooding.

I shook my head, "Must be wandering off again, I guess," and then shrugged sheepishly at her.

"Well, as I was saying," she cutely pouted at me, "I just find it cute that Yuri is going out more often with Seunghwan Oop-pa. I think those two are ready to start a relationship if you ask me."

"I don't mind either," I replied, "I just hope that Yuri would tell me first before she decides. Oh Seunghwan isn't a bad choice for her, seeing how he makes her laugh when they go out."

"You are such a stalker!" she mockingly said, playfully punching me on the arm.

"Hey, after what Sooyoung and Yoona pulled on all of us last year, I'm keeping a closer eye," I scrunched up my face at her.

"You'll never going to let that go, will you?" Tiffany laughed.

After yet another long day at work, Tiffany and I were on the rooftop of our dorm building yet again, just chilling out with some food and drinks in our little private nook and enjoying the view of Seoul's night time skyline. It was getting a bit colder as it was winter already, but it wasn't too cold just yet.

"Sooyoung told me that something's been bothering you lately," she said, sipping her champagne.

"Must be being too hard on myself," I nodded, "Like I said to her, there are days that I just feel so helpless and just going around putting out fires and whatnot, but not really solving anything."

She sighed, and then smiled at me. She put down her champagne glass, walked up to me, and then enveloped me in her arms as tightly as she could, "Don't worry, Eric Oop-pa. I'm sure Sooyoung already told you this, but you're doing just fine. Don't be so hard on yourself. And like you said before, it's better if we take just one day at a time and take it if and when it comes."

"I don't know…" I softly replied, "Sometimes I feel so exhausted doing all of this that I'm not sure if I am making a difference anymore…" I paused for a bit, burying my face in her hair, "I just don't know anymore sometimes…"

"You are making a difference, that much I know," she stroked my hair, "I'm sure that without you, all of us will be in such a mess right now. And you know how much I need you in my life, right? And not just being my manager… but being a special part of my life as well."

I knew she meant well and she was sincere about what she was saying, but the fact that I chose not to tell her everything just yet was honestly eating me up inside.

I hugged her tighter and closed my eyes. As always, being in her embrace made me feel at peace with myself, "I love you," I whispered, "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Miyoung."

She tightened her embrace, "I love you too."

My heart skipped a beat as I felt her heartbeat against my chest. That actually startled me, seeing as to how much more sensitive I have become to my surroundings. Tiffany's touch, even though we were wearing some winter clothing, was so warm and comfy, making me relax all the more. I was so grateful to have her, realizing that what Yoritomo Sensei was true.

Love can be a powerful thing. And I was hoping that whatever beast or monster I could possibly become because of my decision to subject myself to Project Denton would be quelled by Tiffany's love. It's funny that this was like something out of a fairy tale or whatever, where a monster could be tamed by a maiden bearing true love, or like in that Beauty and the Beast fairy tale where the girl's love broke the spell and restored the beast into his human form.

Well, I do hope it won't come to that. I couldn't imagine how Tiffany would react if I become something like that.


	15. Chapter 13

Part 3: Riku has a Glitch: Obliging Soo-yon

After saying good night to Tiffany, I did some light exercises in my room. It was basically doing some stretching and some yoga as what I have learned from Yuri. Despite all the hard workout I was doing, I also needed to be more flexible as well, especially if I was to learn more about mixing my moves up.

Yep, those enhancements were kicking in all the more, making me more observant and sensitive to what was happening. I could literally feel minute fibres of my muscles and nerves stretch and flex as I did my routine, working with my bones with every movement that I made. And with my heightened awareness and focusing abilities, I could also feel the air circulate within my lungs and my blood flow from one part of the body to another.

It was crazy though. Like something out of a science fiction movie, the more I focused my thoughts, the more that I noticed that time seemed to slow down a bit. I knew that this was impossible, eventually telling myself that maybe I just moving faster with much less effort.

Yeah, maybe that's it.

Feeling more confident about myself, I did some light calisthenics and basic martial arts poses as well twenty minutes later, sweating it out some more for another fifteen minutes. And then, after ten minutes of cooling down, I helped myself to another chilled oatmeal and blueberry shake to help with my nutrient absorption and digestion, which I made beforehand, went for a quick shower, and then hit the sack.

And there it was again. Time slowing down around me. Subtle sounds of breathing, heart pumping, muscles twitching, even the faint sounds of my ventilation system echoing through the room, all became louder and more distinguishable. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, forcing myself to relax and just let go of everything.

Silence.

For once, I was relieved that there was no sex for tonight. Now don't get me wrong, though. Banging the girls was always a very enjoyable experience. But even just for tonight, I needed some me time to rest as well.

The following morning was spent back in the practice room at the basement of SM Entertainment, as the girls were rehearsing their "Mr. Mr." performance for the KBS and the MBC Gayo Daechukje. I was a bit nervous, as this was going to be their first live performance appearance as eight members.

"Seems like the girls aren't the only ones who are anxious," Jenny sunbae observed.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, I am too," Leejun added, "I mean, we did good back in Tokyo, but the Korean fans were more volatile about what happened."

I exhaled, "But their reactions were still nothing compared to the drama that the international fans churned out. That was downright annoying. Disheartening at some instances, but annoying for the most part."

"Yeah, it was," Shinki nodded, "I just hope that all of us can recover from this and truly move on."

"I just feel so bad when I see fans still hurting," Soonjung said, shaking her head, "They should really try to move on because the girls are trying their hardest to move on with their lives and their careers."

And as usual, during their breaks, we were handing them their towels and water bottles. We decided to let Woongyoung sunbae and Kwangjeong take Sangwon, Nikki, and Ciara to meet with the KBS and MBC staffs to work out the details for the Gayo Daechukjes, giving the junior ones some exposure as to dealing with higher level stuff of being a manager. The day before, I let Jenny sunbae take Soonjung and Leejun to her meeting with the KBS and MBC production crews for the year end drama and entertainment award shows where Yoona, Sooyoung, and Sunny, respectively, would be attending.

And as usual, the girls were all playful and energetic dorks during their breaks, fooling around like little kids eager to get out and go crazy. I chuckled to myself. Man, their dorkiness is just too contagious at times. But still, it was great to see them together working so hard to put on a show.

And then as usual, after the practice sessions, they were off once again to their individual schedules in the afternoon. I was, unfortunately, stuck in the office flying my desk with a ton of paperwork to do. I was grumbling like nuts going through all of the administrative stuff that I so loathed to do with a passion.

And then, there it was again. Only this time, it was the usual office noise that flooded my senses. But strangely still was the subtle whirring of several machines from computers to printers to copy machines to coffee makers. And just like last night, the more I focused, the more that time seemed to slow down around me.

I shook it off, shaking my head and blinking for a couple of seconds, and then everything went back to normal. Momentarily confused, I stood up and went to the restroom, splashing cold water to my face to refresh myself.

"Man, I should get things under control," I mumbled to myself, staring at my reflection. Yep, still the same old me, I suppose. At least for now. At least that's what I want to think of myself as well.

The good thing about that same night was that I was tasked to fetch at least one of them from their individual schedules and then drive her home. Soo-yon was really ecstatic about her "Gone With The Wind" musical performances, as there was a request to do a number of shows in Busan. That, and not to mention her upcoming performance with S.E.S.' Bada and Shoo on MBC "Infinite Challenge". She was selected to fill in for Eugene, who couldn't make it due to her pregnancy. Now that made her so giddy with excitement.

"I really can't believe that I'll be performing with Bada Unnie and Shoo Unnie!" Soo-yon was squealing with so much excitement she was literally bouncing on her seat, "How did you pull that one off, Oop-pa?"

"I didn't," I replied, "Honestly, Jae Suk-ssi and Bada-ssi were the ones who approached me prior to them calling you on the show. Seems like you impressed Bada-ssi a lot being with her during your musical."

"Really? Seriously, Oop-pa?" her eyes glowed with so much surprise, "This is such a great honor for them to think that I can be a part of S.E.S. sunbaenim, even for a short while. This is just too much!"

"Well, you deserve it," I assured her, "And I've been seeing you work very hard practicing for that performance, and I can already say that you'll do just fine." I was so proud of her, seeing her so humbly overwhelmed to be performing with the legendary girl group S.E.S., even though she's already a part of a legendary girl group of this, well, generation, as well. It's good that none of the girls have gotten their fame to their heads, even after all this time.

Soo-yon paused as I turned the corner of the street, going for several dozen meters before coming to a red light, "Thank you, Oop-pa. I promised myself that I will make full use of this opportunity that you have given me. This really means so much."

I smiled at her, "It's all credit to you and your hard work, Juhyun. You made this possible for yourself. I was merely making other people see your potential."

The following thirty minute drive home was yet another interesting one for me, albeit a little dangerous. I noticed that I was a bit more responsive with my reflexes, reacting much earlier than usual towards the traffic situation we were driving through. But it made my driving that much smoother by my own estimation as well. Good thing Soo-yon didn't notice it. And good thing that we were both wearing our seatbelts as always.

Seriously, all of these flashes of science fiction stuff were getting to me. I just hope that it's just a phase of my adjustments as expected.

"Oop-pa, is there something that's bothering you?" Soo-yon worriedly asked as we stepped off the elevator to our floor.

Oh shit, she noticed. I must keep a straight face for now, "You know how I am with desk jobs," I smiled like an idiot, "They are more draining than being out there in the field with you girls, accompanying you to your schedules."

"Oh, you weren't with anybody today?" she said, "You were stuck in the office the entire day after our practices?"

"I was," I grumbled, relieved that she took the bait, "And I so hate doing admin work. All those reports I need to write, all the forms I need to fill out, all the emails I had to send and reply to, all the meetings I had to attend," and then threw my hands up in surrender, "It's just terrible."

"Awww… Poor Ji Chan Oop-pa," she pouted, "That must have been really stressful, doing all of those things."

"Well, it can't be helped," I just shrugged as we continued walking down the hall towards the entrance door to the girls' dorm, "It's all part of my job these days, being head manager and all that."

Soo-yon stopped me just as we got to my door, "Maybe I should help you relax, Oop-pa."

"Yeah, maybe I should go for some relaxing…" It hit me just a split second right after that. I turned to her, seeing a teasing and sultry look in her eyes. I smirked at her, feeling something in my brain go off, "Oh darn it," and then grabbed her hand, "Come here, you little tease."

The next thing I knew, I was locking the door behind us, dragging Soo-yon to my living area, who was more than willing to follow. I trapped her in my arms and crashed my lips into hers.

Surprisingly, she furiously kissed me back, forcing her tongue inside my mouth, snaking it against mine. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and began stripping her. Even though my horniness suddenly spiked, I was still careful not to rip her clothes off.

But still, we were both naked in a matter of seconds. We continued to torridly kiss, noticing out from the corner of my eye all of our clothes scattered all over the place. My hunger for her lips and tongue increased, fuelled by the taste of her cherry-flavored lip gloss.

My dick was obviously rock hard at this point, poking at Soo-yon's tummy and groin as we continued to furiously work out. I shivered involuntary as my throbbing member touched her smooth and warm skin. Her tongue dueled with mine as we were both were apparently trying to push each other down to the floor, vying for dominance. Grunts and moans, intertwined with heavy breathing, emitted from our kissing.

Oh fuck it. Using a little more strength, I lifted her up by the waist and gently planted her back on the carpeted floor, fondling her tight ass cheeks in the process.

I went on and attacked Soo-yon's neck, nibbling and biting her left side, but still being careful enough not to leave hickeys on her skin. Her breasts pressed hard against my chest, making her erect nipples poke against my pecs. That urged me to jerk my hips harder, poking my rock hard dick against her inner thighs, rubbing my shaft just below her cunt.

"Ah, Oop-pa... Ah... So... horny... aren't we..." She moaned, tousling my hair.

My cock trembled more as I moved down to her left shoulder, planting soft kisses along the way. Little trickles of her love honey dropped down to my twitching member as I continued teasing her more. I spent a few more seconds before finally focusing my attention to her left tit.

I admired her supple breasts for a bit, on how they both proudly stood out from her chest. They were such a beautiful pair, not too big, but not too small either. Firm and healthy, they jiggled at bit as she breathed, inhaling and exhaling in a very sexy manner. Soo-yon was definitely one of the more underrated when it comes to sporting a sexy body. Probably because of the image that she projects, but she can be one hot and sexy young woman when she wants to. As I began sucking at her nipple like a hungry baby eager to be fed, I stroked her right thigh with my left hand, groping her butt cheek underneath every now and then. Soo-yon tried moving her hips, bucking them against my groin, in an attempt to create more friction against her wanting pussy.

"Please, Oop-pa… your cock…" she was gasping at this point, snaking her right hand down between our bodies to reach my raging member, "I need your cock, Ji Chan Oop-pa…" as she continued digging her fingers through my hair.

She eventually grabbed hold of my penis, squeezing me hard in triumphant satisfaction. She wasted no time stroking me furiously, stimulating my sex drive all the more. I switched to other right boob in response, laving and sucking at her there harder and rougher almost immediately after I latched my mouth onto her.

We were both squirming and shifting, still vying for dominance over each other. I pressed my weight down a little further on her, keeping her pinned to the floor.

"Oop-pa… please… ahhhhhhhhh… your cock… I want your cock in my mouth…" Soo-yon groaned, still jacking me off hard and fast, "I want to suck your cock…"

I switched it up a bit a little more, groping her butt with my right hand this time while I snaked my left hand down to her crotch, running my fingers on her moist labia lips. Soo-yon shuddered underneath my touch, making her gasp loudly.

I went up and crashed my lips onto hers again, distracting her for a little bit as I quickly plunged two fingers into her vagina, digging my index and middle fingers deep, rubbing and stretching her warm, wet, and surprisingly very tight inner walls.

Soo-yon broke our kiss, surprised by the sudden intrusion in her cunt. She gripped my dick tighter in response, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Oop-pa…" and then buried her face onto my neck, biting me as her lust grew exponentially.

We stayed in our position for the next five minutes, teasing and stimulating each other, building our lust for sex more and more. She continued squirming, attempting to take control that I wasn't giving her.

I broke our kiss and smirked at her, "Not just yet, you little tease," and then, keeping her pinned on her back, repositioned myself on top of her for a sixty-nine position, slapping my raging hard cock against her left cheek along the way as I planted my knees on either side of her head.

"What a big cock you have, Oop-pa!" she squealed with excitement, "Much much bigger than ever before!"

Soo-yon wasted no time upon realizing that my penis was within her reach, hungrily enveloping the swollen head in her lips and sucking me, making me plunge half of my cock down her throat right away. She then quickly started slurping as she reached up and toyed with the base of my shaft and tickled my balls, urging me to fuck her face.

Momentarily distracted by her lustful actions, I then refocused my attention to her fresh looking pink pussy, glistening with her juices. Her outer labia lips were a little bit swollen, twitching a bit, beckoning me to eat her. I swirled my tongue around in my mouth, collecting a good amount of saliva, and then let it drop onto the opening of her love hole. Satisfied with the result, I then went down on her, going deliberately slow in licking her pussy lips from end to end. I savored her wonderful taste and texture of flesh and juice at her most sensitive body part, coupled with a very intoxicating sexual aroma. Maybe it was because of her relatively healthier lifestyle and eating and whatnot, but Soo-yon's juices tasted sweeter than the others as of late, something like honey even.

Admittedly, it was a bit tricky, keeping a slow and steady pace of me fucking Soo-yon's mouth, jerking my hips in perfect tandem with my licking, and just licking, her quivering cunt lips. At the same time, she tried her best to match my thrusting with her sucking and slurping. Her warm and wet mouth rubbed and slid from all angles and sides of my still swelling cock, egging me on. Her moans added to the sensation, making her tongue vibrate against the top side of my throbbing member.

Using her hands to cup my butt cheeks, she pulled me down closer, forcing my dick further into her mouth. But my bigger and still growing size made it a bit more difficult for her than before, fitting only about two thirds inside her mouth comfortably. Soo-yon lifted her head up a bit, trying to swallow a little bit more until my tip touched the back of her throat.

I held myself steady, and then plunged my face right against her cunt, smearing her love juices all over my cheeks, nose, and jaw as I dug my tongue deep within her inner folds. My hunger for pussy was once again stimulated, making me suck and lap up her honey as much as I could. Soo-yon moaned at my oral assault, increasing the pace of her sucking my cock as well.

Another ten mintues passed before I decided to continue teasing her. I got up and quickly knelt down between her spread legs, parting them as widely as I could. Without a second thought, I began rubbing the sensitive underside of my cock, dripping wet with her drool, against her glistening and soaking wet cunt lips, occasionally touching her swollen clit.

"Nooo… Oop-pa… fuck me… please… stop teasing me… Fuck me now… Ji Chan Oop-pa…" Soo-yon squirmed, trying to lift her thighs and push herself towards me, "Put your cock inside my slutty cunt and fuck me like the whore that I am… Please…"

She looked so sexy and tempting, begging me to screw her brains out. I kept a firm yet gentle hold on her thighs, preventing her to move closer to me, as I continued rubbing my visibly throbbing penis against her labia. We were both shuddering and shivering each time her clit made contact with my member.

"Beg for it more, Juhyun-ah," I grunted, obviously enjoying my teasing her, "Beg for it like a slut."

"Fuck me now, Oop-pa!!!" she screamed, her face clearly reflecting her wanton lust for my cock, "I want your big cock pounding my pussy so hard that I'll be sore tomorrow! Fuck me like I'm some cheap slut begging for your cock! I want you to bathe me in your cum like some dirty whore! Fuck me, Oop-pa! I'm your personal fucktoy and cum bucket! My pussy is all yours, Oop-pa! Fuck me now! Please!"

I gave in, stopping for a bit to properly aim my dick, "That's more like it," I said, smirking at her, "Now, I'm going to fuck you hard like you asked for."

"Just shut up and fuck me, Ji Chan Oop-pa," she groaned, jerking her groin upwards.

"Get ready for the ride, you horny little slut," I grunted, and shoved my dick right into her pussy in one go. The sudden tightness wrapping and squishing around my rampant member immediately sent me straight to fuck heaven.

Soo-yon screamed once more, this time in satisfaction, arching her back as her pussy welcomed my invasion into her, "yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fuck me, Oop-pa! Fuck me hard!!!!!!!"

I totally lost it at that point, feeling my mind overwhelmed by my eager lustfulness to fuck her brains out. The next thing I knew, I was going on full throttle, pounding her missionary style like there was no tomorrow. My cock roughly squished hard and fast against her cunt walls, stretching her vagina out so much that in a matter of minutes, I was having no trouble at all. It was a messy time too, as her juices kept flowing out of our hot connection, making it more slippery and hence that much easier it was for me to piston her snatch.

"Oh fuck! Oop-pa! I'm cumming!!!" Soo-yon moaned, shaking uncontrollably as her climax hit her. She was breathing hard, fighting to stay conscious, as she convulsed through her orgasm.

I continued to relentlessly drill her pussy, triggering two more straight orgasms from her. Soo-yon messily squirted her juices, actually forcing my cock out of her slippery cunt. I held my dick at my base, and started slapping it against her still-cumming opening, splattering more and more of her juices all over our groins.

"Yes! Yes! Toy with my pussy like that!" she moaned as she rode out her orgasm ,"Slap this slut's pussy like that! Yes! Yes! Fuck! So good!"

I timed it down almost perfectly, reinserting my cock into her cunt just as she was about to relax. Soo-yon arched her back again, groaning loudly, as I resumed humping her.

"Tell me how much you love this, Juhyun-ah," he grunted, hammering her cunt like there was no tomorrow, going as fast and as hard as I can, "Tell me how much you love Oop-pa fucking you like a whore." Surprisingly, I wasn't feeling tired one bit. If ever, I wanted to really make her cunt so sore that she couldn't even move later.

"Oop-pa fucks me so good, I love it!!!" she squealed, "I love being Oop-pa's whore! More, Oop-pa! Fuck this slut good!" It was really surprising as to how dirty she was speaking. It's probably her way of releasing all of that stress she has of working hard and keeping that good, innocent image of hers, "My pussy's only for your cock, Ji Chan Oop-pa! Fuck me! Fuck me more!"

It was really strange to me that I can feel every inch of my cock, from root to tip, twitch under the pleasurable sensations of moving in and out of her vagina. The wetness, the tightness, and the warmth of those inner folds squishing and sliding all around my swollen member was just so good that I couldn't describe it at that moment. And that heightened sensitivity I was experiencing just made me that much hornier.

"Fuck!!! Oop-paaaaaaaa!!! You're stretching me so much!!!" she arched her back as she hit yet another climax, jerking her hips uncontrollably once more, making my dick slide in and out of her harder and faster still.

I continued fucking Soo-yon for the next twenty minutes in that same missionary position, making her thrash and squirm underneath me and bringing her to two more orgasms within that span of time. Man, she must be really horny to have cummed that many times at this point.

Afterwards, you'd probably guess what was going to happen next. Without a second thought, I pulled out of her, flipped her over to her tummy, and groped her ass cheeks, occasionally slapping my cock on her luscious flesh there.

"Are you going to fuck me in the ass, Ji Chan Oop-pa?" she breathed, wiggling her butt a bit.

"Do you want me to fuck you in the ass?" I teased, sliding my cock in between her butt cheeks, lubricating her anus a bit with her pussy juice coating my cock.

She reached down to her butt and spread her cheeks wide, exposing her puckered backdoor, "My butt's itching for your cock, Oop-pa. It's so jealous of my pussy getting all of the attention from your big and wonderful cock that it also wants some action."

I slapped my raging dick against that cute little butthole for a few times, before rubbing the underside against it, making it nice and moist. That was another thing. Why in the world was I so eager to tease her before I actually do it?

"Stop teasing and fuck me in the ass, Oop-pa!" Soo-yon squealed, "I want your cock stretching my butt like you did my cunt!"

"Then ride me, you naughty Juhyun you," I growled as I continued sliding my cock between her ass cheeks, "Ride me hard with my cock up your ass."

She gave me a naughty smile as she got up and pushed me down on the floor on my back, "Gladly, Oop-pa. Anything in exchange for your wonderful cock fucking me so good."

She faced me as she straddled my lower body, reaching down to make sure that my cock was aimed at the right hole. I felt the tip of my dick prodding her asshole as she stroked me, teasing me a bit before she lowered herself onto me.

Soo-yon's face was a picture of blissful satisfaction as my cock penetrated her anus, "Yes… Oh I miss your cock in my ass so much…," she moaned as she slowly sat down on my groin, bracing her arms on my chest, "Yes… this feeling is soooo good…"

Obviously, her ass was much tighter than her pussy, but because of all of that lubrication from her pussy juice, I easily slid up inside of her. I felt the swollen head of my dick fill her rectum right at the end, making me expand just a little bit more against her tight butt. Her pussy was still leaking her honey, wetting my groin right at the base of my shaft.

After a few minutes of not really moving too much to let her adjust to my size up her bum, I started jerking my hips upwards, thrusting my dick into that tight hole of hers. I held her waist for added support as she moved her lower body to meet my thrusts and match my movements.

"Oh yes, you're fucking me so good, Oop-pa…" she moaned, her face a picture of intense pleasure as she was thoroughly enjoying our hot anal sex.

"Fuck, Juhyun, your anus is squeezing my cock hard inside," I grunted, going as hard and as fast as I can without hurting her.

After a couple of minutes, I reached up and squeezed her breasts, mashing and fondling her firm titties, making her more and more aroused. At this point, I was slamming myself up her bum, pounding her backdoor harder and faster still.

Soo-yon just looked so hot, working so hard fuelling our passionate sex session and fully lost in her lust. Her milky white skin was studded with beads of perspiration. Her breasts bounced in perfect tandem with her riding my cock, which was disappearing and reappearing to and from her ass in a perfect and almost synchronized rhythm. Her legs were spread wide, with her feet planted firmly on the carpet just beside my lower body, exposing her glistening wet pussy with her swollen and visibly quivering labia lips, which was constantly leaking still with her love honey. She looked at me with such a lustful stare, like a wild and horny animal that was let out of her cage and was now fully enjoying a hot night of fucking.

After probably another ten minutes of continuous and relentless fucking, I sat up and crashed my lips onto hers yet again. I felt Soo-yon gasp for breath a split second before she regained her composure, initiating yet another wild and furious tongue battle with me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. Her riding movements became more erratic, egging me to fuck her more.

I broke our kiss several seconds later, "Cum for me, Juhyun. Cum for your Oop-pa fucking your butt silly," and then snaked my left hand down, quickly shoving three fingers into her snatch the moment I was within reach, "Just let go and cum."

It only took a couple more minutes for Soo-yon to begin convulsing again, shuddering and squirming under my double assault on her lower holes. For added effect, I leaned down and began sucking her right tit, teasing her hardened nipple as I swirled my tongue around it.

She was panting and gasping for breath at such a random pace that she was obviously fighting hard to stay conscious, completely overwhelmed by her lust. After a few more seconds, she suddenly screamed as she hit her climax. Her butt muscles clamped around my cock so tightly that for a second there I thought I was going to get crushed.

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she was humping me hard and fast, shaking faster than a mechanical drill on full auto, "Oop-paaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

I quickly hugged her tightly and laid her on her back, still pistoning her ass for all its worth. This has got to be one of the longest times I have fucked Soo-yon in the ass, and she was clearly enjoying every second of it. Her juices squirted like a fountain, making a mess of our already drenched lower bodies.

"Yah! You're cumming so much you've made such a mess!" I teased as she continued thrashing underneath me, riding out her orgasm, "I didn't know you're such a squirter, you little slut."

"Because you fuck me so good… Oop-paaaaaaaaaaa… fuck!!! My ass!!! Oh fuck, it feels so good so much!!!" she moaned, "Yes, yes, yes… You fuck me so good, Oop-pa!"

I decided it was time for me to blow my load. I pulled out of her ass and shoved my dick back into her pussy, which was of course super sensitive at the moment. Soo-yon's eyes flew wide open at the sudden change of intrusion.

"Yes! Yes! Pound my pussy hard! Give me your big hard cock! Cum in this slut's cunt! Give this slut big creampie like she deserves!" she screamed, jerking her hips erratically to meet my thrusts. It tooka while before she finally matched my rhythm, making our skins slap against each other at a perfect, fast, and hard pace.

Five minutes was all it took for me to reach my climax. I shoved into her hard, going as deep as I could, and then stayed still, bracing myself for my imminent explosion, "Fuck! Juhyun! I'm cumming!"

"Give it to me, Oop-pa!" she gasped, almost out of it, "Fill me up with your hot cum!"

With a grunted cry, I let loose, unloading massively right up her womb on the first shot alone. My heightened senses and sensitivity allowed me to actually feel my semen travelling from my testicles, through the entire length of my dick, and spurting violently at the tip, all in those split seconds of the first shot.

"Yes! Yes! So hot! So fucking hot! So fucking good!" Soo-yon moaned in satisfaction, "Yes… yes… oh fuck! Oop-pa! I'm cumming!!!!!!!"

Her entire body shook for the nth time, releasing another violent flood of her love honey to mix with my spunk still spurting massively within the confines of her tight cunt. We were both arching our backs a few seconds later as we continued cumming, savoring our hot and very messing connection. I kept shooting and shooting thick waves of cum, feeling my balls twitch as they emptied themselves into her vagina, and up her womb.

"My pussy… is overflowing… with cum…" she continued moaning lustfully as our mixed juices started leaking out, "Fuck… so much… so fucking much… so good… yes… that's it, Oop-pa…"

It took a full minute for us to finally relax. I was still on top of her, but I braced my arms on either side of her upper body, planting my palms firmly on the floor. Amazingly, my mind was still clear, or at least clear enough to know that my cock was still rock hard, firmly buried still inside Soo-yon's pussy. I looked down to see Soo-yon basking in her afterglow with a very satisfied look on her face, panting hard, but feeling so relaxed.

I smiled and then leaned down and kissed her on the lips, a soft one this time around. Her thoughts refocused on me as gently kissed back.

"Do you feel better, Oop-pa?" she asked, smiling.

I nodded, "I do," and then smiled back, "And you?"

"I feel more relaxed now, Oop-pa," she replied, "Thank you for having sex with me. I love it so much when you and I have sex to relieve us of our stress."

"I am to please, remember?" I chuckled, amused with what she just said.

"I'm glad, Oop-pa," she giggled, "Because my body is always ready for you, Oop-pa. My mouth, my pussy, and my asshole are always ready for your big cock," and then reached down and fondled the exposed part of my dick, "I know that your cock is always eager to play."

Now what else could I say to that?

We took a bit of time to regain our energies before we got up. When I pulled out of her, our mixed cum quickly started dribbling out of her swollen pussy. My dick was also dripping with our mixed cum, splattering right on her cunt opening. Of course, seeing the mess we made, we then found ourselves in the shower to clean up, but not before going for another two rounds of hot, bathroom sex.


	16. Chapter 14

Riku has a Glitch: Enjoying Ho-yon

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, yes... Yes, Oop-pa! Harder! Faster! Yes, that's it!"

"Fuck! Fucking tight!"

"Ah, Oop-pa, you're still getting bigger inside me!"

"Oh fuck, your cunt's squeezing me so good!"

"That's because your cock's just so fucking amazing in my cunt! Fuck me more, Oop-pa!"

I slammed my cock into Ho-yon's pussy as hard and as deep as I could, fucking her senseless, doggy style, rocking the bench hard. Good thing that we were all alone right now. Makes me wonder how in the world did she find this private, as in really private, gym. The one that we usually go to near the dorm was semi-private, still pretty much open to the surrounding area.

I slapped her tight ass cheeks several times as I pounded away at her cunt, contracting and squeezing me hard inside with each thrust. Her juices were leaking, dribbling down both her inner thighs. I was fucking her so hard that my balls were occasionally slapping her cunt lips as well.

"I said fuck me harder, Oop-pa!" Ho-yon groaned, holding onto the end of the bench for dear life as she grinded her butt right up my groin, rotating her hips for added friction, "Harder I say!"

I grabbed her waist with both hands, "I'm gonna give you harder alright," I grunted, and further increased my pace, literally pistoning her soaking wet snatch with a blur, making the sounds of our skins slapping against each other harder and faster still. I felt my cock was like a jackhammer, twitching and throbbing as it pounded away at its luscious target.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's it!" Ho-yon was thoroughly enjoying getting her brains screwed out, "Your cock is so big and hard inside me! Fuck! So good!"

Amazingly, she still maintained some degree of control amidst her dirty talking, jerking her hips and grinding her butt in an almost perfect rhythm with my random thrusting movements. Her well-toned and taut thighs were moving back and forth, meeting my thrusts, making her leaking juices splatter more on our groins.

The reflection off the mirrored wall mounted across from our current position proved most entertaining as well to say the least. Here she was, on all fours, balancing herself on the wide and low bench. Her small but firm titties hung low from her chest, peeking out in between her arms as they swayed back and forth in perfect rhythm with my thrusts. She was randomly arching her back and craning her neck, squirming at the very moment when her pussy walls tightened around my cock. On the floor right underneath us laid out scattered gym clothes and underwear. Ho-yon had a matching black bra and panties, soaked with her sweat from our previous dancing sessions, which were now laying on the edge of the bench in front of her.

Feeling a bit naughtier, I reached forward and gathered her hair into a crude ponytail. Making a firm yet gentle grip with my left hand, I slowly pulled at her hair, making her face that same mirrored wall more directly.

"Ah, ah, Oop-pa, so... ah, ah... naughty..." Ho-yon moaned, her face a picture of growing satisfaction and continued eagerness, "Naughty Ji Chan Oop-pa fucking me good!"

I slowed down a bit, allowing myself to go for longer and yet much harder strokes. Teasing her, I pulled out until only the entire head of my swollen penis was still inside her, paused for a quick couple of seconds, and then quickly slammed my entire length back inside.

"Fuck!" she screamed, instantly arching her back, "So big and hard inside me... Your cock is stretching my cunt out so much!"

I did this for several more times, savoring the feeling of her begging pussy sucking in and clamping around my dick. It was such a ridiculous thing to see her juices soaking our thighs the longer we kept on fucking. It wasn't long before Ho-yon started shaking, her vagina tightening around my dick for that familiar split second, signaling her reaching her climax.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"she squealed as she orgasmed for the third time since we started, making her entire body go taut for a couple of seconds.

I kept banging her through her cumming, creating an even bigger mess all over our lower bodies. The wonderful combination of her tight, warm folds and her slippery wet juices, all massaging around my entire cock was just an indescribable yet very lust-inducing sensation. I thought at first that I couldn't get any hornier, but as I savored Ho-yon's orgasm, I noticed that I swelled all the more inside her. Funny thing is that I wasn't even close to cumming just yet.

And that spawned me another naughty idea.

I pulled out of her sopping wet cunt, letting her juices flow freely from her swollen love hole and down her thighs, and made a quick beeline around to face her. I stood right in front of her, my dick standing long and hard a few inches away from her lips.

"Open wide, Ho-yon," I smirked, aiming my dick right at her so that the tip was already prodding her lips, "Be a good slut and suck my cock."

Still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, she slowly opened her eyes and immediately marveled at the sight of my throbbing member, glistening and dripping wet, right in front of her.

"As you wish, Oop-pa," she lustfully purred, giving me a nice, long lick from root to tip, swirling her tongue along some sensitive areas, "I just love sucking on your big cock," before leisurely engulfing me.

"Fuck, yeah, that's it, suck that cock like a hungry slut," I grunted, instinctively jerking my hips forward, "Move that hot mouth and tongue around and around."

Ho-yon's eyes twinkled at my dirty talking, and did as I asked. She teased me more and more as her tongue enthusiastically swirled around my cock, trying to get to every inch of my throbbing rod as much as she could.

I still held her hair in a bunch, using my grip as leverage as I continued fucking her face, feeling my balls hit her chin and the tip of my dick poking the back of her throat.

"Yeah, that's a good cocksucker," I breathed, slowing down a bit to a more leisurely pace, "Keep on sucking that dick like a good slut."

Her drool was all over my cock soon after as she continued slobbering me for all its worth, making me steadily swell more and more for the next ten minutes.

Afterwards, I let Ho-yon rest for a bit to stretch and relax her jaw. Easily balancing herself on her left arm, she grabbed hold of my dick with her right hand and stroked me, still marveling at the sight of my throbbing dick.

"You've become such a dirty talker, Oop-pa," she smirked, giving me a quick lick, "But your cock is just so good so I really don't mind," and then puckered her lips, sucking right on the tip, "In fact, it's turning me on all the more."

"Then shut up and get back to blowing my dick," I replied, "Let me fuck your throat again, you little slut."

She resumed her blowjob on me, egging me to go for faster but longer strokes. I obliged, moving my hips against her face at the pace that she wanted.

"Fuck!" I grunted another ten minutes later, "I'm cumming!" and then felt my dick swell, bracing itself to explode.

I felt Ho-yon gulping down my cum spurting out from my trembling dick with so much enthusiasm, swallowing shot every thick shot of spunk with such perfect timing. But after a few more seconds, she couldn't keep up, as I was ejaculating faster and faster. Dribbles of cum leaked from both corners of her lips as I slowly pulled out, intent on giving her a facial. She quickly gripped my still cumming cock, furiously jacking me off as I unloaded the rest of my semen on her face. Thick ropes of my hot, sticky spunk lined her face from forehead to chin, from left to right.

Once she was satisfied, she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, catching the last shots of cum.

"So warm and delicious," she said, her eyes closed as she sat down to a more comfortable position. She then smeared my cum all over her face, down her neck, and on her chest.

I backed away a bit to admire the view of a cum-soaked Ho-yon, "Glad you liked it." I then walked back to her and knelt down between her open legs, "Ah, ah, ah... Such a slut to be enjoying my semen that much."

Seeing that she was a bit distracted enjoying my cum, I took advantage, plunging my head in between her legs and quickly inserting my tongue deep within the tight, warm, and very wet folds of her vagina.

Her body twitched in reaction to my oral attack. I felt her legs buckle and jerk on either side of my head as I continued eating her pussy out, hungrily lapping her very tangy juices up and gulping as much as I could. At the same time, her intoxicating musk was driving my senses to go haywire, making me hornier still. Her inner folds were twitching against my tongue moving erratically inside her, making for yet another wonderful sensation. All of my heightened senses were making me more observant of what was going on, and therefore making me hornier as well. I felt my dick throb in reaction to every lick and sniff that I made on Ho-yon's luscious cunt.

I was surprised as to how sensitive her pussy was though. It didn't take long for her to tremble once again, signaling her nearing her climax.

Suddenly having a flash of naughtiness, I stopped and got up, making her squeal a bit for the abrupt interruption.

"Oop-pa! I was so close!" she whined.

"Patience, my dear little slut," I teased as I squatted in front of her, prodding my dick right at her visibly quivering opening, "I'm going to make you enjoy this more," and then shoved my entire length right into her in one go.

"Holy fuck!!!!!!!" Ho-yon screamed, arching her back at the sudden intrusion, feeling her cunt walls quickly stretch around my swollen cock quickly impaling her insides. I grabbed hold of her thighs, locking my hands under her knees and spreading her legs as far apart as I could, giving me a wider access to her pussy that I started pounding away on.

"Fucking tight cunt!" I grunted, savoring her convulsing cunt walls squishing all around my pistoning cock. I decided to change it up, making the pace of my thrusting movements random, teasing her more. I went for a couple of long, slow strokes, followed up by a few seconds of drilling her relentlessly, and then fully buried myself into her, rotating my hips around, making my dick dig deeper within her tight folds.

"Oh fuck... Oop-pa... Yes... So good..." Ho-yon moaned, getting a bit more breathless, "Fuck my pussy like that... Yes... Oh fuck, so good..."

"Beg for it, Ho-yon," I grunted, fucking her at a normal and leisurely pace, "Beg to be fucked like the hungry and dirty slut that you are."

She fully opened her eyes and glared at me, "Fuck me hard, Oop-pa!!! I want you to fuck me senseless! Fuck my pussy sore !!! Fuck my brains out with your big, hard cock!!!"

I smirked, "That's more like it," and then went at the fastest speed and hardest strength as I could afford without actually hurting her. The mixture of the sounds of our skins slapping against each other, the feeling of wet flesh rubbing and squishing warmly against each other, and the smells of very elevated pheromones, further heightened by our own sweat, made for a very erotic and very horny fuck session.

I watched as Ho-yon continued thrashing for the next ten minutes. Her boobs, along with her erect nipples, were jiggling with every thrust. She looked so sexy with her face, down to her chest area, all glazed with my semen, now mixing with her sweat. She had her arms braced at either side of her toned torso, making her flex her abs as she moved her hips to meet my thrusts. Noticing our reflection once more, I realized that our bodies were in an open "V" position, visibly bouncing and jerking at the point of our hot connection. It was such an erotic sight.

After five more minutes, I leaned forward enough for me to start teasing her tits with my mouth, flicking and rolling my tongue on her right nipple first, before actually going down and sucking on it, and as much as the surrounding breast as I could. It was difficult for me to do it, since we kept on bouncing on the bench due to our intensifying fucking movements. I felt my torso stretching and contracting, making my core muscles work harder than usual, to keep up with our fucking speed. It was also then that I realized how much I was using my leg muscles, to maintain that squatting position and using them to pound Ho-yon's cunt, and arm muscles, to keep her legs high and wide apart, as well. Wow, I never thought of sex as a good muscle workout, until now at least.

"Oh, this is so dirty, I love it!" Ho-yon moaned as she looked at our reflection as well as I switched to her left boob, "So sexy... Ahhhhhhhhhh... fuck... I'm close... Oop-pa... I'm cumming..."

After a couple more minutes, I straightened up from feasting on her tits and rammed my dick as deeply as I could into her, finally triggering her orgasm. Ho-yon went rigid, groaning incoherently as she hit her climax and squeezing my cock as tightly as her pussy would allow her. That familiar feeling of her love juices flooding her tight hole, mixing with my firmly buried cock, overwhelmed my mind yet again. I took a deep breath to regain my senses, and then resumed my drilling her cunt once again, keeping the intensity high.

Ho-yon was panting hard at this point, struggling to keep up as she was working hard to regain her focus after her orgasm. She did have a high stamina and endurance level compared to the others, and she was having a good workout along the way.

Another fifteen minutes of constant and intense fucking went by before she came again, and at the same time, triggering my final climb as well.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" I grunted loudly, "Ugh, ugh, ugh… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhm!!!!!"

"Creampie my cunt, Oop-pa!!!" she squealed, "Fill me up with your hot spunk!"

"Here it comes!!!!!!" I shoved my dick into her a split second before I violently trembled, feeling myself exploding with a sudden gush of cum.

"Holy fuck!!!! So hot!!!!" Hyoyoen's eyes went wide as her vagina was quickly filled with cum that I kept on unloading into her.

For some reason, I couldn't stop shaking as I continued cumming. I pulled out of her and literally showered her lower body, particularly her tummy and groin areas, with a massive spray of semen.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh so hot! So fucking hot cum all over my body!" she moaned loudly with excitement and satisfaction, "Inside and out, I'm so full of hot cum!"

I looked at her, watching as a large part of her torso got covered in cum. I also noticed her messy pussy, creampied with so much semen as well. Man, she looked so sexy.

"That was such a big load, Oop-pa…" she breathed, running her hands all over her body, smearing my spunk all over her skin, "The biggest load of cum I've ever received from you." She then got to her knees on the floor and shuffled towards me, "And your dick is still rock hard and raging for more sex."

I was amazed that I was still erect after all of that. And the thing was, I wasn't even feeling fatigued one bit, despite my very strenuous position while I was banging her brains out. I watched as Ho-yon took my dick and slowly engulfed me, swallowing me whole.

"We still have plenty of time, Oop-pa," she said with a very naughty glint in the way she looked at me, "Let's just consider our fuck session as our workout for today. We have been training our bodies to improve our stamina and endurance anyways, right?" and then resumed her slobbering blowjob on me.

And with that, we continued our fuck session, going for a couple more rounds before we finally hit the showers, where we had another round of sex while we were at it.

"I sure hope I know what I'm doing," I mumbled to myself, staring at the clear, chilly Seoul night skyline. I was standing at the edge of the rooftop of our dorm building, ready to test my enhanced abilities out with my upgraded gear, recalling before during my Project Denton procedure that at some point I have to test myself.

I donned the hood, prompting the gear's A.I.'s to go into its system checks. I was surprised though that some additional notifications suddenly popped out.

Detecting new updates…

Project Denton Initiative detected… … … … … … Confirmed.

Adjusting suit parameters to default Project Denton settings…

So the suit was already made for those who underwent or are undergoing Project Denton. I actually felt the lining of my suit working through its electronics to adjust to my enhancements. At the same time, I felt my inner body mechanisms suddenly working as well in response to the suit's adjustments.

Initial adjustments complete. Scanning Project Denton subject biometrics… … … … … …

Scanning confirms Project Denton subject SR-1-009LJC, Saitou Riku.

Adjusting suit parameters to specific Project Denton subject Saitou Riku… … … … … …

Cross referencing… … …

Adjustments completed.

I felt a small shock as my suit completed its cycle, allowing me to finally use it according to my specific mission parameters. Well, this was only going to be a test run, so nothing much. I honestly felt weird though, it's as if the suit became melded onto my skin and embedded itself onto my nervous, muscular, and skeletal systems. I guess this was what the techs meant by "being one with your gear" or whatever bullshit they thought it was.

I went to eagle vision, prompting my suit's HUD to go into environmental scanning mode as well. Wow, the response times were a lot quicker compared to the previous times I used the suit. I took the time to map out my route, thinking of testing my free running skills first. It was amazing as to how easily and how fast I was able to mark targets and flag waypoints. This was certainly going to help me a lot later on.

"Let's do this, then," I said, and then went off for a leap of faith to start my run.

It was an obvious understatement to say that I was mindblown by the end of my run. The way I went through my mapped out course was something out of a science fiction flick. The feeling when I first mastered free running all those years ago was nothing compared to what I experienced just now.

Let me just say it this way. I went through it twice within the same amount of time as I would have spent going around it one and a half times before. And it wasn't an easy course that I picked out. And I didn't even break a sweat.

I removed my hood to get a clear view, quickly noticing the after-effects of using my suit in tandem with my Project Denton enhancements. I was a lot more sensitive and keener than before, hearing sounds and seeing things that were normally out of one's normal sensing ranges. Testing it a bit further, I went into eagle vision, noticing the extended range that I had as well.

But then, after a few seconds, it all normalized once more. I guess the after-effects were temporary… for now… I think. I don't know for certain. I made a mental note to ask the techs back at Tokyo HQ once I get the chance.

"Take it slowly, Eric," I reminded myself, "Take it nice and slow. There's no need to push yourself that hard that fast, just like what they cautioned you to do."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, letting my entire body relax. Yeah, it won't do me any good if I push the envelope right away.


	17. Chapter 15

Riku has a Glitch: Seducing Yoona

The rest of the morning was spent with a very boring meeting with the drama production team and some of the network executives who were in charge of the drama. They had this very obvious vibe that they were trying to make as much of a good impression as they can, but also a hint that they still wanted to have a significant say. I have to admit I understand why they were doing this. If they can pull this off and be successful, it'll be a big boost for them, especially since they did get the Im Yoona to sign up on it along with a formidable roster of actors and actresses. For our part, it'll also boost the popularity of SNSD in China as well. I sighed at the politics of it all.

"Try to act more interested, Oop-pa," Yoona childishly but cutely whispered, "You growing impatient is starting to show."

"You should really teach me better acting skills," I whispered back, keeping my sight on the old geezer talking about how much promise this project was going to be.

"Well you should spend more time with me as well," she said under her breath.

After lunch, we were off to visit a number of the filming sites. It was quite an impressive experience, seeing all of these old temples and whatnot that the local city government allowed us access to. It was also the time when Yoona got to hang out with some of her co-stars for the drama. At this point, her Chinese was decent, but she still looked to me to translate some.

The rest of the afternoon was spent like that. And it was already evening when we all got back to the hotel for dinner. Now that I thought about it, I was surprised as to how many locations we went to, and how much time we spent at each location. Like wow.

To be honest, I was feeling a little bit out of place dining with celebrities, my only real reason of sitting next to Yoona was to serve as her translator. Lin Geng Xin, who was playing the main role in which Yoona's character was his love interest, seemed to be a pretty nice guy. Kim Jeong Hoon, the only other Korean in this group right now, plays the third wheel. At least his Chinese was good, thank God for that. This made conversations over the sumptuous Man Han dinner less awkward and more casual.

It was late at night when we finally called it quits, ending dinner with a few rounds of red wine. After saying our goodbyes and goodnights, I promptly escorted Yoona to her hotel room.

"Long day, huh?" I grumbled as we exited the elevator.

"Yes... Yes it was," she tiredly said, walking rather quietly beside me.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing something was really off with her.

"I'm just tired, Oop-pa," she almost absentmindedly replied, "Sorry..."

"Well, after all that, a hot shower would probably do you some good," I suggested. Bad move, Ji Chan. The instant I said that, my naughty brain conjured up images of Yoona in her naked glory, with warm shower water cascading down her smooth skin, looking very seductively at me.

"I suppose that will help," she slowly nodded, "We have been out almost the entire day."

There was this devilish little voice inside my head, egging me to rip Yoona's clothes off the moment we were inside her hotel room. Great. My mind was going in all sorts of perverted directions, reminding me that I have never had bathroom sex with her for quite a while. To make matters worse, my buddy down there was starting to stand at attention, fighting against the constraints of my boxer briefs.

"Not now, dammit," I silently muttered under my breath.

"Hmmmm?" Yoona turned around with a curious look on her face, "Was there something you said, Oop-pa? I'm sorry I didn't catch that..."

I must have looked stupid, waving her off, "Oh, it's nothing... Just making some mental notes for tomorrow." My dirty thoughts were slowly taking over, imaging the same naked image of her in the shower, now smiling sexily at me as she parted her legs just wide enough to expose her cunt, her fingers deftly spreading her outer labia lips. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Just making sure that you have nothing to worry about."

She smiled at me, "As always, you make things so much easier and better for me, Oop-pa," and then walked towards me, reaching for my hands, "Thank you," and deftly intertwined her fingers with mine, "You're the best."

Nodding, I gently squeezed her hands, hoping to look more of reassuring her than anything else. That naughty part of me, however, was egging me to pull her close and basically do whatever I wanted to do with her, which was to fuck her brains out. I felt my dick strain against my underwear as I grew bigger and harder.

However, the next thing I knew, I was back hugging her, pressing my body against hers as tightly as I could, and letting my hardening member poke her in the ass through our clothes.

"Oop-pa..." she trembled, her body a bit stiff from nervousness.

"Shu... Relax, Yoona..." I whispered hotly in her right ear, which I knew was her more sensitive one, "Let Oop-pa make you feel better, okay?" and then brought my hands up to cup her breasts through her top, gently massaging her perky mounds.

"Ji Chan Oop-pa," she tried to squirm, but I knew she was somewhere in between resisting and giving in, "Please..."

"Is there something wrong, Yoona?" I gave her ear a quick and light lick, keeping my voice husky.

"Why do you ask... Ahhhhhh..." Yoona moaned.

"Because Oop-pa noticed that you didn't give him a blowjob while we were alone driving from the airport to the hotel," I smirked, planting light kisses on her skin, down from her earlobe to her neck, while slightly intensifying my fondling her boobs, "You usually can't wait for me to blow my load down your throat..." and then used my lips to ever so slightly suck and nibble at her skin, right at the base of her neck. At the back of my head, I was asking myself what the heck was I doing.

"Why is that, Yoona?" I gave her left ear a teasing lick, "You don't like Oop-pa's cum anymore?" Wait, what did I just say there?

"Nooo..." she gasped, "It's not... like that... Aaahhh..."

Despite her half-hearted protests, I began unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her cream colored bra. To keep her distracted, I began grinding my crotch against her covered butt, letting my erection rub between her cheeks.

"Aaahhh... Oop-pa... I can feel your dick... No... Please..." she whimpered, her breath becoming shallower and shorter, "I'm sorry, Oop-pa..."

I ran my fingers on her smooth and flat tummy, tickling her navel along the way, "I'm disappointed," I breathed hotly in her left ear, "I thought you said that I'm a reliable Oop-pa, why are you still keeping things to yourself when it's obvious that you needed to tell me?" Seriously, the way I'm talking to her right now was getting a bit creepy for me as well.

Yoona shivered at the multiple sensations her body was receiving. I felt goosebumps on the areas of her skin where I was gently making contact with. Her timid resistance was gradually breaking down. But for some reason, it was actually turning me on all the more, making me think that she was just trying to play hard to get.

"Oop-pa... Please... Nooo..." she begged, "It's not what you think..."

Of course it wasn't. I was just teasing her very, very much. Wait, say that again? Seriously, what was wrong with me all of a sudden?

But I couldn't stop myself. It's like this devious, naughty, and perverted side of me has completely taken over.

The next thing I knew, the fly of Yoona's pants were open, her belt unbuckled, and my left hand was inside her matching panties, cupping her shaved mound. I ran my index and middle fingers on both outer labia lips, teasing her all the more.

Her breathing became shallower still as she laid her head back onto my left shoulder. I also noticed that she was slowly grinding her butt against my crotch, trying to match my movements on her.

Feeling naughtier, I stopped moving, but I kept a firm hold on her covered breasts with my right hand and her pussy inside her panties with my left, and kept my crotch firmly against her tight butt.

"Oop-pa! Why did you stop?" Yoona whined loudly, momentarily and distractedly stopping as well, "Please..." and then tried to continue grinding her ass cheeks against my erection, "Please, Oop-pa..."

She sounded desperate as I obliged her, resuming my fondling her private parts. I gently pulled her bra cups upward, slowly freeing her perky tits. Yoona gasped as her breasts for exposed to the cool air conditioning. Her nipples were already hard against my right palm from all the touching.

"Do you like that?" I whispered with the same hot breath on her right ear, "Do you like Oop-pa playing with your body like that?"

But for some reason, she was still resisting a bit, not really giving in completely just yet, "Huh... Ah, ah, ah... Oop-pa... Huh..."

I planted soft kisses on her neck again, going up and down, and then gently nibbled at her earlobe. My fingers were rolling on her erect nipple, deftly twisting, pinching, and pulling on it as I continued massaging her right tit. I also felt my left hand inside her panties getting moist from her growingly wet pussy.

"Getting horny now, aren't we?" I smirked, surprised as to how controlled I was despite the fact that I too was obviously horny at this point, "Your pussy's getting all wet now," and then proceeded to slowly insert my index and middle fingers into her snatch. For added teasing, I increased my rubbing my crotch against her firm ass, making her instinctively jerk her hips against my double assault on her lower body.

"Yes, yes, that's it, Yoona, that's a good girl," I teased as she tried to hump me, making my fingers dig deeper into her now soaking wet core and my clothed erection rub faster between her butt cheeks. Momentarily letting go of her exposed boobs, I used my right hand to quickly push down her pants and panties down to her thighs. I then promptly undid my belt and fly, pushing down my pants and boxer briefs as well. My dick, all hard and raging to go, sprang to life, slapping against her right butt cheek. I quickly repositioned myself so that my entire hardened length was throbbing right between her legs, hotly and wonderfully rubbing against both her inner thighs.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ji Chan Op...pa..." Yoona moaned as she tried to close her legs, giving my dick more friction. I even felt her trying to reach down between her thighs to touch the upper part of my cock. I responded by slightly increasing the intensity in fingering her cunt and fondling her boobs, all while continuing to breathe hotly onto her ear and nibbling at her neck.

"You want it that bad, huh?" I continued teasing her, dry humping her inner thighs at an increasing pace. I was actually surprised as to how much juices she was leaking from her pussy, eventually lubricating the top side of my dick, "So wet now, aren't we?"

Yoona couldn't utter a word, becoming breathless as the minutes passed by. My dick was getting more and more slick as well as her pussy honey kept on leaking onto my length.

"Beg for it, Yoona," I whispered, still sliding my penis in between her thighs, now just below her love hole opening, "I know you want it. Come on, beg for it. You want to play with Oop-pa's cock, right?"

"Yes… yes…" she panted, "Please, Ji Chan Oop-pa… please let this slut play with your cock…"

But I went on for another five minutes, before finally deciding to take it to the next level. I inserted my ring finger into her soaking wet snatch, eliciting another sexy and loud moan from her. Seeing her momentarily distracted, I pulled my groin back, aiming my dick at her backdoor. I used my right hand to guide myself into her anus, slowly easing my way until the swollen head popped inside her tight brown hole. It wasn't until I was halfway through when she finally noticed what I was doing.

"Ahhhhhhhhh... My ass... Ji Chan Oop-pa..." she squirmed, finally giving in completely, "Oh, I missed your cock in my ass..." and then pushed her butt backward towards me, making her anus swallow more of my invading member until I was fully buried inside her, "Yes... Fuck my ass, Oop-pa..."

"You want it fast or slow?" I asked, savoring her tight asshole snugly wrapped around my still swelling cock.

Yoona threw her head back again on my shoulder, "Just fuck me, Oop-pa..." and then with her right arm reached back and stroked the back of my head.

I decided to go slow, moving my hips at a very leisurely pace. Of course, it was a very tight and hot connection, but thanks to her pussy juice, my dick was sawing her ass with increasing ease as I fucked her more. It wasn't long before Yoona was fully relaxed for me to fuck her at a normal pace, welcoming my throbbing penis fully up to her rectum.

"Finally you've become relaxed, my dear Yoona," I gently bit her ear, feeling hornier as I fully savored my cock in her ass, "Now, let Oop-pa fuck you senseless tonight, okay?"

"Anything for you, dear Oop-pa..." she moaned, "Just fuck this slut good with your monster cock!"

Grinning, I did as she asked, "That's the slut I know," and upped the pace all the more, until I was drilling her butt, our skins slapping against each other faster and louder. I also began to furiously finger her cunt, spilling her juices all the more onto her groin and down her thighs.

Yoona's breathing became shallower still ten minutes later, "Cumming... I'm cumming... Ahhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhh... Huh... Oop-paaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her body went rigid and then started trembling and convulsing uncontrollably. I put a bit of my weight on her to control her movements and keep her balanced as she squirmed and squealed through her orgasm. My left hand, with my thumb and pinky anchored onto her crotch, still firmly inside her cumming cunt, was soaking in her love honey. I felt her labia lips quiver against my palm, making me piston my dick harder and faster into her now swollen butthole.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... Aaaaahhhh..." she squealed as I relentlessly fucked her ass while finger fucking her cunt, her entire body shaking like a jackhammer.

Once she finished riding out her orgasm, her body went a bit limp. Gently wrapping my right arm around her waist, we both got to our knees, making sure that my cock was still firmly inside her ass. I pulled my cum-soaked fingers out of her cunt and brought them to her lips.

I caught a whiff of her sexy honey, "Here, have a taste of your own sweet cum," I breathed.

Yoona promptly sucked and slurped at my fingers as I resumed anally fucking her in a slow pace yet again.

"Say it, my dear slut. Say how much you want this," I grunted as I used my free right hand to grope her tits again. I realized that all this time I was fucking her in the ass, when haven't even gotten completely out of our clothes. Kinda sexy though, just like that time when we fucked in that wall climbing gym.

Yoona continued licking my fingers, hungrily lapping up the last remaining drops of her cum, "I want you... Oop-pa... I love you... fucking me like a cheap... whore... Ahhhhhhhh..." she squirmed once more as I rotated my hips, making my cock dig deeper into her anus, "I'm a, ah, slut for your big, hard cock fucking my brains out... Fuck me hard, Oop-pa!"

"And you love anal sex, don't you?" I smirked, getting turned out that much more by her dirty talking.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Oop-pa!" her eyes flew wide open, suddenly bracing her arms on the floor for a doggy style position, "I love Ji Chan Oop-pa fucking me in the ass! Anal sex with Ji Chan Oop-pa is the best!"

I continued drilling her swollen butthole for another fifteen minutes, mixing my pace up just to tease her more and more. Of course, along the way, I resumed finger fucking her equally swollen and sopping wet cunt, making her hit her climax a couple more times along the way.

I felt my cock swell all the more, stretching her hole as well. My balls made that familiar twitch, bracing themselves for my release, "Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Yoona quickly pushed me away, breaking our hot connection, and then turned around, "On my face, Oop-pa. I want your hot cum on all over my face..."

I stood up right in front of her, "Jack me off, Yoona," I grunted, "Milk my cock for the cum you want so much."

She slyly smiled and immediately grabbed hold of my throbbing cock, furiously jacking me off, "Give it to me, Oop-pa. Bathe this slut in your wonderful and hot cum."

I let go of any remaining strands of control left and started blasting Yoona with a violent spurt of thick semen, splattering square on her cute forehead that ended right on the bridge of her nose. She continued milking my cock as I ejaculated rope after thick rope of spunk, messily lining her face. I was involuntarily jerking my hips as I kept on unloading on her, with clumps and strands of cum clinging to her hair as well.

"Ugh, ugh, ah, ah, ah, argh, aaaaaaarrrrrggghhhhhhh!!!!!! I grunted loudly as I emptied my balls onto Yoona, covering her face with a thick veil of cum that also dripped from her cheeks and chin to her neck and chest, messing up her unbuttoned top and bra as well.

With her eyes closed, she then plunged my dick into her mouth, sucking and slurping at the last remaining shots of cum, loudly gulping along the way.

"That's a good slut," I said, patting her head as she kept on sucking on my cock. I watched her, looking so sexy and slutty, with her pretty face all covered in my semen, with a good amount clinging in messy clumps on her hair, and her pretty mouth stuffed with my still throbbing cock, "That's a good and sexy slut, just like that, play with Oop-pa's cock."

Her eyes lustfully twinkled at my dirty talking to her and just sucked harder, swirling her tongue around my still erect length. After a couple more minutes, she released me from her mouth with a very sexy pop, planting one more kiss at the tip.

"Delicious," she said, smearing the cum on her face all over, "Your cum is so delicious to eat and drink and so warm on my skin. May I have more, Oop-pa?"

"If that's what you want," I grinned at her, glancing at how much my erect and swollen cock was twitching just inches away from her lovely face.

She then stood up, looking at me straight in my eyes in a very sultry manner, "But I'm such a mess right now, Oop-pa. I really need to take a bath now," and then stripped her clothes completely off in front of me. I promptly followed suit.

The next thing I knew, we were both in the shower. She was leaning against the tiled wall, with water from the shower head warmly cascading down her body. I, of course, was busy fucking her pussy in the same standing position.

"Yes, Oop-pa… fuck that pussy… Oh, I missed your cock pounding me senseless like that… Yes… I missed you fucking me like that so much…" she moaned, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me closer to her.

"Fuck, Yoona… ah… so tight…" I grunted, kissing and nibbling her neck as I drilled her cunt. My balls repeatedly slapped against her thighs in perfect rhythm with my thrusts. I then turned my attention to her boobs, slobbering all over both of her nipples, and as much as the surrounding perky flesh along as well.

"Ji Chan Oop-pa…" she breathed, running her fingers up and down my hair, "Aaaahhh… so good… so fucking good…"

The next thirty minutes were filled with moans and groans of pleasure in between the sexy sounds of skins slapping against each other, in chorus with the gentle sounds of shower water.

And once we were done showering, Yoona found herself on top of me on her bed, bouncing and riding happily and lustfully, her pussy firmly clamping down on my throbbing dick. She looked so sexy, all in her naked glory, looking so fresh and clean. Her hair was still damp, waving around in an almost perfect pace with her firm and perky tits bouncing and swaying as she rode me hard and fast. My dick throbbed and swelled even more inside her, stretching her vagina all the more.

"Fuck! Oop-pa! You're still getting bigger inside me!!!" she squealed, pausing for a bit to grind her butt against my groin, "You really love fucking Yoona so much, don't you?"

I held her waist and thrusted upwards into her soaking wet cunt, "Of course I love fucking you, Yoona. Oop-pa loves Yoona's tight and warm pussy and asshole. Oop-pa loves it when Yoona sucks his cock as well."

She smiled at me, leaning down all of a sudden and crashing her lips onto mine, torridly kissing me. This will be a long night for suresies.

It was past two in the morning when Yoona finally fell asleep. After making sure that she was all properly dressed and tucked in, I tiptoed back to my room. Surprisingly, even after all the sex, I wasn't feeling too tired at all.

Being in China honestly made me uneasy for some reason. Maybe because of the fact that I have come to realize that this might be the Black Archer's territory. After Shanghai and Hong Kong, I wasn't going to be surprised if he suddenly shows up here. Of course, we couldn't hide every single time we needed to be here.

And with that flash of thought, I decided to go back to Yoona's room, just in case, and spend the rest of the night there. Armed with my hidden blades, I kept a close eye on her as she peacefully slept, sitting on the chair right next to the hotel room window. Even if I fall asleep, if ever something happens, I'll be right here to protect her.

Better be ready for something that wasn't going to happen, rather than being caught with my pants down. Figuratively, of course.

Thank God nothing happened.


End file.
